Taken
by Copycat472
Summary: Leonardo is running from the Shredder one night, all alone, and none of his brothers around to help him. Leo is then taken by the Shredder, and he will go to any means to try and get the location of Hamato Yoshi out of him. This is about Leo's struggle to keep the truth hidden, and his brothers' attempt to rescue him from the dark powers of the Shredder.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan-fic story and I'm a huge fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! I'm so excited and I hope all of the viewers reading this like it! Read, enjoy, and tell me what you think when you're done! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sweat poured down his face, neck, and back as he sprinted across the buildings of New York. Leo has never ran this much before, but as much as it killed him to do it, he had no choice...the Shredder was after him, and he was alone, with none of his brothers to help him.

_It was just a nightly patrol, _he thought. _How could a patrol stir up this much damage?_

His legs were becoming heavier and heavier by the second. It was like a huge weight were upon his shoulders, dragging him down, and making him weaker. He snapped his head around, only to see the Shredder advancing on him. He didn't even look like he was breaking a single sweat- in fact, it looked like he was moving more swiftly, and the closer he got to his turtle target, the taller he became in Leo's eyes. Leo trembled, and his face contorted.

What freaked Leo out the most was that he was afraid. He has never been scared of anything before, even the times he faced the Shredder in the past. But he knew that his brothers were always there to fight with him when they battled the Shredder. However, they were all probably sleeping soundly in the lair by now. Leo decided to go out on his own tonight. He thought he was ready to do something by himself for a change and look after the city, himself. It took a lot of arguing, and a lot of pinning Raph down to the floor, but he finally persuaded his brothers to let him do it himself tonight, after, of course, he received Master Splinter's blessing. Unfortunately, Leo thought wrong. He needed his brothers more then ever, now that the Shredder was here. He could hear his enemy's boots clinking behind him, as he tried to run faster.

_Oh no, _he thought. _The Shredder is almost on top of me. I got to keep going, I have to-_

His thoughts were cut off by a searing pain that spread across his head. It felt like he was hit by a 90-mile an hour baseball. His knees buckled, and fell with a thud. The Shredder must have hit him, and that means he was caught. The pain was too unbearable that he couldn't even open his eyes. He couldn't even think without a rush of shooting pain sweep over his mind. He moved his hand to feel his head, but recoiled after he felt thick liquid, which he knew instantly was blood.

Leo weakly opened one eye and what he saw made him jump. The Shredder was no where to be found. Slowly, he tried to get on his hands and knees, but a brute force pushed him back on the ground. It felt like he was being crushed by a heavy slab of stone. He tried to move under the foot, he realized was the Shredder's, but each time he tried to get up, the foot pressed down even harder, knocking the breath out of him.

"Please..." Leo managed to exhale. "Stop."

"No, I will not stop," the deep, terrifying voice said above him. "I need to know where Hamato Yoshi is hiding! Tell me now, and I promise your demise will be quick."

Leo didn't say anything. He knew that the Shredder was going to kill him either way, so he might as well keep the location of his family a secret. He wasn't about to give up his home, his brothers, and his father. No matter what the Shredder did now, he wouldn't break him. He wouldn't find out the location just by threatening him.

"Tell me, now!" the Shredder boomed into Leo's ear. His foot crushed his shell even more.

Leo took a shaky breath.

_This is it, _he thought.

He heard the sound of a sword being sheathed out of its holder.

Leo closed his eyes and waited. He waited for the cold blade to pierce through his neck. He waited for the Shredder to make the final blow. He waited for the pain...the pain that was going to consume him, before he drifted off into oblivion. He felt the rough ground beneath him, he smelled the cool night air, but he saw nothing but darkness, for his eyes were shut tight.

He waited, but nothing happened. Had it happened? Had the Shredder's sword already found its way into his neck? Has he died? Then, suddenly, he felt another shot of pain course through his head, for the Shredder hit Leo with the hilt of his sword.

Leo felt his body loosen up, as his mind sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I know the chapter is a bit short, and I promise to make future ones longer. I am so excited to see what you all think of my first one! Please review and I will be more than happy to take some ideas to make the next chapters better. I would really appreciate some feedback on how I did and some improvements for this one and chapters I will write later on. I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 of my story, and sorry, but I made this one through Raph's, Donnie's, Mikey's, and Splinter's point of view the next morning, after the incident between Leo and the Shredder. Don't worry, Leo will be brought up in the next chapter! And I know I brought this chapter up the next day, but I really couldn't wait any longer! Read, relax, review, and most importantly, enjoy! **

* * *

It was 5:00 in the morning. The start of a new day. Up at the surface the sky shone with streaks of pink and orange, as the sun rose ever slowly into the misty colored sky. The air was cool, and crisp, as the sun shone through onto the buildings of New York, making them glint ever so slightly.

Unfortunately, the turtles and their Sensei woke up to the dark, smelly sewers, underneath the wonders of New York City. But no worries! This was there home, and they have lived there for about fifteen years. And besides, they have got each other, an unlikely, but amazing family that- wait a second. Where's Leo?

The turtles woke up only to find that three of their brothers were there. That didn't make any sense.

"Our Fearless Leader never oversleeps," Raph grunted. Then a small smile crept across his face. "Ha! Splinter's gonna have a fit when only three of us show up for morning training. Leo's so dead when Sensei finds out his star pupil is sleeping on the job!"

"Well, shouldn't somebody wake him up before-" Donnie's speech was interrupted by the sound of his Sensei's entering.

"Oh no," whispered Mikey. "If Leo doesn't get down here soon, then-"

"Then what, Michelangelo?" Master Splinter cut in. "I will have to punish him. I am especially disappointed in Leonardo, since he is your team's leader. I know he went out for a patrol last night, but I never expected him to be this tired...Raphael!" Splinter shouted.

Raph jumped at the sound of his name. "Yes, Sensei?"

"I need you to wake up your brother. Make sure he knows we are all waiting for him."

"Hai, Sensei"

Raph climbed the stone steps up to the landing, and turned the corner to find himself at the door to his eldest brother's room. This was Raph's idea of the best day ever. His older brother was finally in trouble. Mr. Perfectionist was now going to find himself facing Sensei.

So, instead of knocking, Raph blundered himself into Leo's room, making as much noise as he could, and when he looked up, he saw nothing. All he saw was his brother's bed and television. But no Leo.

"Huh...This is weird," Raph said in confusion. "Fearless should be back by now, unless...Aha! He must be in Mikey's room."

Raph heard some shifting and noises coming from his youngest brother's room last night, so he thought Leo must have went in there to calm him down from whatever nightmare his poor brother was having. But what Raph didn't know was that Mikey had a nightmare, but Leo wasn't there to help him.

So, when Raph opened the door to Mikey's room, Leo wasn't there either.

Immediately, he thought he must be in Donnie's room. But as much as he wanted to believe it, there was something inside of him that didn't shift right. When he opened the door to Donnie's room, the last possible place Leo could be, there was no sign of him.

"Ah, shell..." Raph said to himself. "A nightly patrol is only supposed to take a couple of hours, three at the most. Leo should be back by now." Raph sighed. "But, ya never know. Fearless is probably still out there, acting his proud, smug, little self. He's probably takin' down the Foot as I speak."

But Raph knew something was up.

When he got back into the training room alone, his family looked at him in confusion.

"Where is Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"He's...he's not there" Raphael managed to speak.

"What do you mean, Raph?" Donnie and Mikey said together.

"I checked in all of the rooms and, and there's no sign of him! Nothin'. He's not here!"

Silence flooded the room. Raphael avoided eye contact with his brothers and Sensei. Nobody knew what to say in that moment.

"Well..." Mikey managed to whisper. "He still could be out there, maybe finishing off some bad guys-"

"No, Mikey...Leo should be back by now," as Donatello rested his hand upon his youngest brother's shoulder.

"Donatello is, unfortunately, correct" there Sensei said calmly. "Leonardo is never late to anything. What makes you think that he would be late for morning training today when it was his first time going up to the surface by himself last night?"

"You're right, Master Splinter," Raph said. "How about givin' Leo until noon to show up. If he's alright, then he should be back before then."

"Then it is settled," there Sensei agreed.

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMTNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

They waited and waited and waited, but their eldest brother never showed up. They all started to worry. Will Leo ever show up? Where is he? Is he hurt? They did not know.

Out of all the turtles, Raphael was the most upset.

_What if something happened to him? What if...what if he's not coming back? _

These questions rolled around the toughest turtles head until he could bear it no longer.

When it reached 11:45, Raph knew. He just knew his big brother was in trouble.

"He's not coming back, guys!" Raph screamed so unexpectedly that it made his brothers jump.

"He's...he's not? But, but why?" Mikey whimpered. "You...you don't know that Raph! L- Leo could still b- be out there!" he screamed between sobs.

"Does it look like he's comin', Mikey! Tell me, when has Leo spent this much time away from us?" Raphael asked violently. Not giving Mikey the time to come up with an answer, he shouted, "NEVER! Never has Leo spent this much time! He's probably out there all hurt and there's nothin' he can do about it!" Raph was filling up with so much anger and so much guilt that he screamed, "He's probably dead for all we know!"

Nothing but Mikey's silent sobs echoed through the lair.

Then Mikey burst out into violent tears and stormed out of the room, only to find himself with his shell up against a pipe, a few feet away from the entrance of the lair. He knelt down, sobbing into his hands.

"Raph, give Mikey a break, will you!?" Donnie ordered. "His oldest brother is missing and I realize that it is hard for you, but it's also hard for Mikey! He's our youngest brother and you can't tell him these things like that!"

"What, Donnie, this isn't hard for ya?" Raph said in a wise tone. "What, are you Mr. Tough Guy now, huh?"

"Of course it's hard for me, shellferbrains!" Donnie bellowed with such force that Raph shuddered. "I care about Leo as much as you and Mikey do, alright? I want him back too, but you can't say these things to us, especially Mikey, because, because we might actually start to believe it...".

"Well...well..." Raph was at a loss for words. He just made his youngest brother cry by telling him something that could be true..."Donnie..."

"Raph, it's oaky-" Donnie was cut short.

'No! No it's not oaky! I shouldn't have said it and, and I'm sorry I did. I don't believe what I said was true, that he's, he's dead, but..."

"Raph, it's going to be alright. I'm here for you," Donnie said, who was trying to calm his brother down.

Raph then looked up at his brother, and Donatello saw the raw and passionate emotion that Raphael had been trying to hide.

"Donnie...I don't want him to be dead..."

"I know Raph, so let's just hope Leo is alright."

"But, but what if he's not?" Raph was starting to lose it, and he knew it.

Donnie, who was trying to take his brother's mind on what might actually be true, said to Raph, "Well, let's go help out Mikey. He really needs it right now," as they left the lair to comfort their younger brother.

* * *

**I think this chapter is longer than the first one, which I'm really happy about! So, I hoped you all liked it, and the next chapter is going to be all about Leo, and what's happening with him. Review, review, review PLEASE! I need some ideas to fix the previous chapters, and I need ideas to make future ones. Thanks for reading, again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, yes, this chapter is going to be about Leo and what's going on with him and the Shredder. Thank you for the reviews you all have given me, I really appreciate them! I would love for all of you to still tell me what you think!**** MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT****: Just so you know, I'm sorry I forgot to say this sooner, but this is based off of the 2012 Nick series, and Chris Bradford/Dogpound and Xever/Fishface is mentioned. I'm sorry again if you imagined this story taking place in the 2003 series or others, but I really needed someone to be talking to the Shredder at a certain point of the story, and I will be sure to add them in future chapters. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause for you, again. But, without a further ado, read, relax, and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Pain.

That's all Leonardo felt.

He couldn't feel, couldn't think, couldn't even breathe without shooting pain coursing through him like a bullet.

So he just laid there, wherever he was. Where is he, anyway? He tried to feel the ground beneath him, but every movement was excruciating.

_Ah, shell _Leo managed to think to himself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

He couldn't remember anything. He didn't remember how he got like this, or where he was, or how he was hurt. All he knew was that he was lying face down on the ground in some unknown place. Could he be in the lair? No, Mikey would have tried to wake him up already, and- wait. Where was Mikey? Where were his brothers? Where was Sensei?

Leo started to panick as a cold sweat swept down his face. He didn't know where he was or, most importantly, where his family was.

The eldest turtle always felt responsible for his brothers' safety. He felt that he was the one to look out for them, to guide them, and to lead them. He was mostly concerned about Mikey, the youngest of the four. He knew that Raph and Donnie could take care of themselves in tough situations, even though Leo still felt responsible, but Mikey needs someone. Very rarely he can get through things without one of his brothers to be there. Leo loves each of his brothers equally, and even though Mikey sometimes needs it more, he always tries to be there for all of them.

The only way to find out what's going on is to open his eyes. Ignoring the pain, Leo weakly opened his eyes and what he saw was something unexpected. It took a moment for his vision to adjust to the darkness, but he was in some kind of cell. He was surrounded by thick, black walls. When he managed to turn his body around onto his shell, he cocked his head at the sight of solid, steel door.

"What?" Leo croaked.

Then he heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. Threatened, he reached across his head to where his katanas were- hold on. His katanas were gone!

"No, no, no! Where are they?"

He scanned the room, but his weapons were no where in sight. Ultimately, he decided to get up. Big mistake.

"Ahhh!"

His head throbbed outrageously and he placed his hand to where most of the pain was. He felt warm liquid run down the side of his forehead, as he snatched his hand back so he could see that it was his own blood. However, instead of sitting back down, he put one of his hands on a wall to support him. Leo was stubborn, and it would take a lot more than a cut on his head to sit him back down.

But he still heard that strange noise coming from outside the cell. Curious, he inched his way over to the door. As he got closer, he heard that the noise was actually a voice. When he accomplished his painful and tiring mission of getting to the door, he slunk back down to the floor, exhausted from standing. He couldn't hear what they were saying very well, and only picked up a few phrases. But he listened intently to what the voices were saying.

"...caught one of them..." said a deep voice, Leo instantly knew was the Shredder's. "...need to...get...kill Hamato Yoshi..."

Leo shuddered at the mentioning of his father's name. At least he knew that his Sensei was still safe and he has not caught him...but were his brothers safe too?

"...Leonardo..." said the Shredder. Leo snapped quickly back into focus at the mentioning of his own name. "...any means...location...Yoshi..."

_Any means...of what? _Leo thought, suddenly worried.

Then a new voice emerged.

_This must be the person the Shredder was talking to._

"...know he won't...tell..." the gruff voice said. It was obviously a male voice, but who? Who was it? It sounded strangely familiar...

_Maybe it was, no...It's Dogpound! Ugh! Bradford's still with the Shredder. I'm in deep trouble now..._Leo thought.

The Shredder then spoke, "He...will!" sounding suddenly angry. "...whatever...takes...I will get...out of him..."

_Oh, no _Leo thought.

Then he remembered. He recalled all of the events that happened last night. The running, the hitting, the pain, Shredder's attempt to get Splinter's location out of him, all of this he remembered. This all came back to him so suddenly that it was like getting hit by a car at full speed.

_Now that explains a lot, _Leo thought to himself. _All of it makes sense. The cut, the pain, and why I was thrown in this cell. _

But there was a happier thought forming in his mind.

_If the Shredder is still looking for Sensei, then he hasn't found them yet! My brothers are safe!_

A small smile leaped across his face, but faded quickly, for he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

_"Clank! Clank! Clank!"_

Leo recognized the sound of the Shredder's boots clinking across the floor. The sound became louder and louder.

He had no choice but to get up and move away from the door, for if the door were to open, he would surely be crushed. But he got up far more quickly then he should have. His head was screaming with pain as he dropped to the floor once more. He felt the warm liquid trickle down his head, probably because the wound had opened up again. He breathed heavily as he crawled away from the door, in another attempt to try not to get crushed. Fortunately, he was a safe enough distance away from the door that he would be oaky if it opened.

The sound of the footsteps stopped directly outside the door. Leo heard the sound of a key being thrown into a lock. The tumblers worked their magic as a noticeable clicking noise signified the opening of the steel door. Leo looked up and saw the terrifying face of the Shredder.

"We have some business to discuss, turtle," as the dark figure moved swiftly into his cell.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but I intended it to be that way to create more suspense. I hoped you all liked it, and thanks for reading! Remember, don't hesitate to review and, again, I'm terribly sorry if the 2012 Nick series version messed any of you up. Please forgive me and my terrible mistake, I just needed Shredder to be talking to someone and I couldn't think of anyone else but Bradford/Dogpound. I know I'm saying sorry a lot, but I really am! If you don't mind the change, then great! But, sorry for the ones upset about this. Thanks for reading, again, and continue to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! This chapter is going to be about Raph's, Donnie's, Mikey's, and Splinter's point of view, if you haven't already guessed it. It's going to be like a pattern between chapters: Leo's point of view, then his family's point of view, back to Leo's point of view, etc. I'm mainly focusing on Mikey and what he's going through, since I really only focused on Donnie and Raph last time. But don't worry, you'll get your fair share of each of their thoughts! Please review at the end, I've only gotten FOUR so far, and thank you to those who reviewed, but I really want to hear what you think! Read, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Sobbing into his hands was the only thing Mikey could do at that point.

"Wh- why would...R- Raph say that!?" he questioned. "Wha- what if...Le- Leo's really...dead..." he sobbed even harder.

He was too much in his own thought that he didn't notice the hand placed on his shoulder. Mikey jumped when it landed, only to find that it was Raph's hand- wait...Raphael. Him again. Mikey didn't want anything to do with him.

"Get- get away...from me!" Mikey yelled between sobs, as he shifted farther away.

"Mikey, c'mon now. Let-" Raph was cut off by Mikey's screaming.

"N- no Raph! You c'- c'mon! 'Leo c- could b- be dead for a- all we know'? Seriously!" he screamed at his brother. "I- I don't w- want to bel- believe it..."

Raph moved closer to his youngest brother, but Mikey retaliated even more.

"Please, Mikey..." Raph started.

"No!" Mikey shouted even louder.

"Raph..." Donatello cut in. Raph turned around to face his other brother, showing him his face full of defeat. Donatello noticed this, and calmly said, "Raph, let me handle this, oaky?"

Donnie didn't mean for it to sound like an insult, but Raph took it that way.

"Fine! Fine, Donnatello! I'll just go and...and..." Raph was at a loss for words. "I'll go and watch TV then, ya happy now?" as Raph turned and ran away swiftly back into the lair.

"No, Raph! I- I didn't mean it like that!" Donnie shouted, but Raph was already in the lair, where he couldn't have heard him, Donnie thought.

"Good..." Mikey said, almost in a whisper. Donnie jumped, for he forgot his younger brother had problems of his own right now. "I'm happy Raph is upset because- because I hate him!"

Donnie then knelt down beside his youngest brother, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, you don't, Mikey" Donnie tried to reassure him."Raph, he was just angry earlier, that's all. He didn't mean what he said, he just-" again Donnie was cut off.

"No! Of course he meant what he said!" Mikey shouted, becoming so full of rage that he stopped crying. "No, he meant it, all right. He said it loud and clear! 'Leo is probably dead for all we know'! That's what he said!"

Donnie felt helpless when he looked into his youngest brother's baby-blue eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but as much as he tried to come up with some way to comfort him, it just failed. He couldn't bear seeing Mikey this way.

"No, Mikey..." Donnie started.

Mikey was so infuriated, it felt like his head was going to explode. He didn't know why Donnie was defending Raph, after what he said. He thought Donnie had more sense in him than that. His older brothers are always like this to him. Raph tells the truth the hard way, while Donnie tries to be the good guy, but always ends up telling him the same thing. He's sick of it. All of it. Whenever something bad happens, this is what comes out of it. He wants to be done...just done.

These thoughts were rumbling around his head as he sat there, motionless.

But another thought tugged at his mind. Leo. Leo surely wouldn't be like this to him right now. But, unfortunately, Leo wasn't here right now. That was the problem. This is why everything was like this, why Raph is so angry and why Donnie is so- so... He couldn't find the word. He couldn't find any bad word to describe Donnie. His older brother was trying to help him, but Mikey didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe someone was willing to care for him right now. All he wanted to do was get out of there as fast as he could.

But he still couldn't get Leo off of his mind. He needed his eldest brother now more than ever. He loved him dearly and wanted him back. Leo wold understand him. He would get what Mikey was going through, despite his other older brothers. They just didn't get it. Why is Leo not here? What happened to him? Why did he not come back?...Then Raph's comment flooded poor Mikey's mind again.

_'Leo is probably dead for all we know'! Leo is probably dead...dead..._Mikey thought_._

No, Leo is not dead...he can't be. Stupid Raphael! Mikey hated his other brother more than ever now. 'Leo is probably dead..' Mikey thought Raph had no right to say that. He had no right to say that about Leo, their team leader, and their oldest brother. Leo's still out there, and Mikey could feel it. He had to find him. He had to find his older brother, to fix everything. Most importantly, to fix this broken family.

Then all of a sudden, Mikey pushed Donnie out of the way and headed up a pipe line, onto the surface and into the night.

"Mikey! Mikey! Come back!" Donnie yelled after him. But it was too late. Mikey had already reached the surface.

Raph suddenly then came barreling down the pipe going after Mikey, for he stayed at the edge of the entrance to the lair, and heard the whole thing.

* * *

**I know this chapter is also a bit short, but if I kept going, I would give away a surprise I realized I should save for a little bit later! I hoped you liked it, and I really wanted this chapter to be mostly about Mikey. Tell me what you all think of it, and I want to thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far! I loved them, so thanks! But don't worry, I won't leave you all hanging. The plot twist will come up soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, fellow readers! Obviously, this chapter involves Leo and the Shredder. I have nothing more to say, then to read, REVIEW (thanks for the reviews so far, but I need more thoughts!) relax, sit back, and enjoy!**

* * *

Leo gasped for as much air as he could for only the short seconds his head was out of the water. It was what, the fifth time? Even though it was so short into the process, Leo was already feeling dizzy.

The Shredder ordered Dogpound to keep dunking the turtle's head into the pool of water, until he would tell them the location of his Sensei: Hamato Yoshi. He was willing to go to any means to get the truth out of him...even if it meant to hurt Leo so much, that he was on the verge of death.

The Shredder didn't care about the life of one pathetic turtle, especially if he was one of Hamato Yoshi's disciples. In fact, he would have killed Leo on the spot. But he needed the location, so he couldn't kill him...yet.

Dunking the turtle's head in the water was the first form of torture. If Leo didn't say anything about his father's location, then each form would get worse and worse...

"Keep dunking!" the Shredder boomed into Dogpound's ear. "I want to make it clear to the turtle that I am not playing games. I need Hamato's location!"

"My pleasure, Master," Dogpound said with a twisted smile on his face.

He kept bringing Leo back up and then back down, with a big splash. Unfortunately, Leo's head spent more time in the water, than it did out of it.

The times Leo was out of the water, even though it was for brief seconds, he tried to get as much air in his lungs as he could muster. But with all of his might, and with all of the strength he put in to it, he only breathed in about half as much oxygen as he needed before he was forced back down into the chilling water.

His lungs were hurting, bad. They became weaker and weaker each time he was dunked.

"Stop!" came the Shredder's deep voice.

Dogpound lifted Leo up from the water and tossed him to the floor. Leo breathed in as much oxygen as he could, slowly this time, trying to make his lungs stop from burning.

"Now, turtle," the Shredder spoke loudly as he knelt down in front of Leo. "Let's try this again, shall we? Where is Hamato Yoshi hiding!"

Leo, who was too busy breathing in air at the moment, said nothing.

He wasn't about to give in...not now. As much as he wanted to keep his head out of the water, he couldn't risk his family's lives. He had to be strong, and hold on.

His brothers are probably out there right now, looking for him. They'll find him in no time...But, will they? Leo didn't even know where he was. He just had to hope, he just had to. Hope was the only thing supporting him through this, right now. He couldn't give up on the possibility that he would eventually get of of here, that he would get back to his family, to his brothers, to his father.

So Leo just sat there, motionless, on the cold, hard ground, staring down the Shredder. For once, Leo wasn't scared of him. He was actually quite calm. That's probably because the blue-banded turtle knew that no matter what the Shredder said or did now, he wasn't going to tell him anything about his family.

The Shredder noticed this glint of confidence overriding the turtle. He didn't know the reason, but whatever it was, he was surely going to crush every last bit of the light glowing in him. He will not stop.

The Shredder actually found it a little amusing, that this lowly reptile thought he had a chance against his wrath. This, this incompatible creature actually thought he had a chance against his might. No, no. The Shredder was not someone to be messing with.

Suddenly, without a thought, the Shredder kneed Leo in his stomach, and quickly ordered Dogpound to start dunking him again, before he breathed in too much air.

"Dunk him, again!" the Shredder ordered.

"Certainly," Dogpound said between chuckles.

The knee in the stomach knocked the breath out of Leo. He was then forced to suck in not even half of his needed air supply, before his head was thrown back into the water with such force, that he accidentally let some air slip loose.

Leo thought instantly that he wasn't going to make it this time. He didn't have enough air to keep himself alive in the water. So, his body stopped resisting, as the remaining air left his lungs.

But surprisingly, Dogpound took his head and shoved it back up, just as Leo was about to lose it. Leo didn't know what to think of it. Was Dogpound helping him? He lifted him up so much earlier than the other times.

"What are you doing, Bradford?" the Shredder asked. "You're supposed to be drowning the turtle, not letting him breathe!"

"Well, I felt his body loosen up," Dogpound managed to speak, still very scared of the Shredder. "I thought he was going to die, and I know Master that you don't want that right now. You still need him alive."

"You have a point there, Bradford," the Shredder agreed. "It is true I do not want the turtle dead, now." The Shredder emphasized his _'now.'_ "But no more! I'm sure the reptile has had enough to breathe to keep him barely alive, during our little chat. Waste no more time! Dunk him again!"

Leo braced himself and tried to take in more air. Unfortunately, during the Shredder's and Dogpound's 'little chat,' Leo was coughing up water that his lungs forced him to take in when he thought he was going to die. Leo only took in way less than half of his desperately needed oxygen this time.

His head was thrown back in the pool, and his lungs felt like they were drying up. They burned and ached more than ever before. He needed air, and he needed it now. But how could he push Dogpound out of the way, when he felt like this? His muscles were already loosening up. Even if he managed to push Dogpound away and return up for air, the Shredder would surely push him back down again.

What was the point of resisting? What was the point of everything? He was going to die eventually, if he's with the Shredder. So...why not now? Everyone's going to die at some point in life, and if he's being tortured like this, why not take this as an opportunity? Why not take the easy way out and relieve himself of all of this suffering?

Leo made it his mission to die with the location of his family still with him. Leo would do anything for his family, even if dying was one of them. If he's dead, he's no use to the Shredder. He would never find his family, and they would be safe. That's all that Leo ever wanted...for his family to be safe. Despite the countless arguments and fights, he loved his family more than anything in the world. So...why not die trying to protect them? It was the sacrifice Leo was willing to make...to save his family.

Even when Dogpound loosened the grip on Leo's head, he refused to come back up for air. Dogpound tugged and pulled with all his his might to get Leo's head out of the water, but Leo was even more stronger, now. Nothing was going to pull him back up...nothing.

As Leo felt his body shut down, he opened his eyes and looked around at the water. He saw his brothers. He saw them playing and laughing and jumping around.

He saw Donnie, his smart-aleck younger brother. He was doing something smart with a computer, probably working on something the fate of the universe could depend on, something that 'Leo couldn't possibly understand,' as Donnie always put it. Leo smirked at his purple-banded brother.

Then he saw Mikey, his youngest little brother. The orange-banded turtle was eating slice after slice of pizza...like that wasn't a surprise. His baby-blue eyes were shining with hope and wonder, as he looked at the world with awe. Leo smiled, for he loved his youngest brother dearly, and who knows what kind of mischief he'll get into next. Mikey had a water balloon in his hand- figures- and threw it at Raph- Raphael.

Leo then saw his immediate younger brother. The red-banded turtle met Leo's gaze. They stared into each other's eyes. All the arguments, all the fighting, all the disagreements seemed to all be forgiven and forgotten in that moment. Then, something unexpected happened. Raph smiled. He actually, genuinely, smiled at his older brother. And for once...Leo smiled back.

Leo looked around, taking in his brothers, seeing them for what he thought was the last time he would ever see them again. Even though Leo knew they were figments of his imagination, he believed them to be real. He then closed his eyes, the image of his brothers still in his head, and thought,

_Not a bad place to die._

* * *

**So, did Leo die, or not? You'll find out two chapters from now...I'm killing you all, aren't I? Who would have thought that I was so mean!? LOL XD Anyways, please tell me what you think! Review, review, review! I love you all dearly, but I NEED more reviews! Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon! MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT: After I finished this chapter, I realized that turtles can breathe under water for a while. So, since I don't want to re-write the whole chapter again, just think of Dogpound holding Leo under water for long periods of time, instead of just a couple of seconds. I'm terribly sorry again. I know some of you may notice this and I wanted to point it out to the rest. Thank you all for you cooperation, and read on! ****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I promised you all I would update soon, and here it is! I hope you all like it, and if you haven't already known, this one's going to be about Leo's brothers. Read, relax, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Of course Raph was hurt.

He didn't want his youngest brother to truly hate him. Ya, they've joked around about it before, but Raph didn't want Mikey to mean it.

It was his fault, his fault that Mikey ran off. He shouldn't have said it...Oh, why did he have to say it...Most importantly, why did he have to scream it? He remembered seeing Mikey's soft blue eyes well up with tears, as he turned and ran away...from him. Why is he so angry all the time? Why is he like this?

Obviously, it's his fault for Mikey's attempt to escape **_and_**for Leo's absence.

It was obvious why he was responsible for his youngest brother's actions, but had no reason why it was his fault for Leo's.

If anything, Raph always felt it was his fault if something bad happened to one of his brothers. He didn't know why, but it was just a feeling. He felt completely alienated. A feeling that he failed them, like he failed at being a protector, and most importantly, a brother.

These thoughts haunted Raph's mind as he and Donnie chased after their orange-banded brother.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they each yelled Mikey's name, hoping he would turn around and come back.

"Mikey! Mikey, please stop!" Raph yelled after him.

"C'mon, Mikey!" yelled Donatello. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Please, Mikey! Come back to us!" Raph then immediately screamed after Donnie. "I'm sorry I yelled, and I'm sorry I said those things to ya!...Just give me another chance, bro, please!"

Donnie knew that Raph didn't mean what he said back in the lair about Leo. Raph just had a temper at times, and sometimes it rises up to the point that he has to do something he'll later regret. Donnie knew that Raph was hurt, bad, by all of this. First Leo, now Mikey. This was all taking a big toll on him.

He wanted to help, but every time he tried, Raph either yelled at him, like back in the lair, or just completely ignored him.

He wished that Raph would have some sense in him to sit down and talk about it with him, but Donnie knew he wouldn't. Raph was his immediate older brother. Raph surely wouldn't want to feel helpless in front of his younger brother, Donnie.

Then, there was Mikey. How Donnie wished he could help him. His immediate younger brother had been through so much these past couple of hours.

Mikey had softer feelings, and wasn't as good in handling tough situations, unlike his older brothers. But what Mikey didn't know was that his older brothers also have a hard time getting through things, like this.

But, poor Mikey. Donnie knew something like this would happen. After all the confusion, worry, sadness, and hurt, Mikey was sure as shell to run away. After he went on and on about not believing what Raph said about Leo, Donnie realized Mikey ran off in search of his eldest brother. He didn't run off in sadness, he ran off in determination.

Poor Donnie was juggling both Raph's and Mikey's problems, but seemed to forget his own. But the problem was that Raph's and Mikey's problems were his own. Donnie made their problems into ones that he bore, now.

Donnie still felt that he had his own issues, though. He wanted Leo and Mikey back. He wanted their family to be whole again...but he couldn't focus on that now. He had to catch Mikey.

But Mikey didn't want to go back home, not without Leo. He was determined to find him, no matter what he had to do. His brothers surely wouldn't let him go off to find Leo, and his recent outburst definitely wasn't going to get him anywhere. Mikey had to lose his brothers, somehow, shake them off of his trail.

Then an idea struck.

Mikey stopped dead in his tracks, and waited for Raph and Donnie to catch up to him. He didn't want to turn around, though. He didn't want to see Raph's face...

As Raph and Donnie got closer, they thought it odd that Mikey had stopped running, but relieved that he might have had a change of thought.

"Mikey..." Raph calmly said as he approached his youngest brother with Donnie.

But Mikey did something completely unexpected...it was actually quite smart. Tactical, it was. A really effective way to get away from an enemy, but last time they checked, his brothers weren't enemies.

Mikey reached down to his smoke bombs, pulled one out, raised his arm, and threw it to the ground. He vanished in a wave of purple smoke, and it definitely gave him enough time to escape his brothers.

Poor Raph and Donnie coughed repeatedly, for they were right next to Mikey when he threw it.

This gave Mikey enough time to head down the side of the building, slip past an alleyway, and up the side of a much higher building he was sure his brothers couldn't see the roof of.

"M- Mikey...no!" Raph chocked between coughs.

"I- I can't believe...he's r- really gone," Donnie also coughed.

"No, Donnie," Raph said after the wave of coughing was over. "We have to keep lookin'...he's not gone, not yet."

As they quickly scanned the buildings, Raph could have sworn on his father's grave, even though he's not dead, he saw the tips of an orange bandana slip past a chimney, on a building right above him.

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMTNT-TMNT-**

"Ah, shell!" Mikey said to himself. "If only I didn't trip, I would have gotten away fast enough so my brothers wouldn't be able to see me! Ah, shell!"

Unfortunately for Mikey, he had tripped on a slab of stone in the alleyway he ran through, which cost him precious time. Now, his brothers were on his trail again.

At least he had a farther lead on them now. They wouldn't be able to catch up to him that quickly. If he was lucky, they wouldn't catch up to him at all.

But his mind shifted in a different direction. Leo. He had to keep his eyes open for any sign of him. An old abandoned building, perhaps? Is that where he was? He did not know, but he had to look. He would look all night if he had to.

As these thoughts rumbled around in his head, he was too distracted to notice the big, metal boot kick him in his stomach.

He doubled over, not being able to see who it was who had kicked him.

When he looked up, he received a quick slap to the face, and was down on the ground now.

When Mikey regained his focus, he reached down to his sides to grab his nunchucks- but, wait. They weren't there! The person who kicked and slapped him, took his nunchucks with a quick flip of their wrists.

They were so fast! When Mikey looked up, for once, he saw that it was none other than Fishface!

"Fishface! What are you doing here?" Mikey said.

"I'm here...for you!" he answered in his dark, twisted tone.

"What, what do you want me for?" Mikey asked, confused.

"I'm here to find another turtle, on orders from the Shredder."

"The Shredder!? But-" Mikey was cut short by a sudden thought. "_Another _turtle?...no, the Shredder doesn't have Leo...does he!?"

"You'll soon find out, reptile," Fishface spoke as he took one of Mikey's nunchuks from the ground.

"No, no! What are you-" Mikey was again cut off, but not from Fishface's words, but from his actions.

Fishface threw one of Mikey's nunchuks down right on top of his head with such force, that Mikey's lifeless body crumpled, once again, to the ground.

Fishface was pleased with himself. He had successfully knocked out one of the Shredder's needed turtles without any problems. The Shredder would surely be impressed with his work.

All these years and he has never managed to please his Master, never...until now. All of those terrible doubts, those crude comments, those painful beatings given to him by the Shredder, would be forgiven. He would never again hear, '_I should have left you in that prison where I found you!' _He has finally done something right, something that his Master would be proud of. He had caught a turtle.

He never thought this day could get even a little bit better. But, he was wrong. It could.

As he started to pick up the poor turtle, a new sight caught his eye.

Two more turtles showed up, just about as he was going to take Mikey away. It was none other than Raph and Donnie. Ha! These turtles have no chance against him, now that there are two left. And besides, he had new weapons now: nunchuks. Mikey's nunchuks.

With his skill, Fishface could definitely take out his turtle enemies with ease, especially now that he has better weapons.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, as he stared at the scene in front of him. "What- what have you done, Fishface!" as anger broiled inside of him.

"Do not worry, pathetic turtle. He is still alive," Fishface reassured, only to crush Raph right after. "But not for long. I'm taking him to the Shredder. Don't worry, he won't be alone...we have your other brother with us, the blue-banded one. He will keep him lots of company."

Fishface had a twisted smile creep across his face as he saw what his words did to both turtles.

Both Donnie and Raph were speechless.

They found out so much, in such little words.

Leo was with the Shredder, and he has taken him. That's where their eldest brother was. The Shredder obviously took Leo the night he was out on patrol by himself. But, why would he take Leo?...

Then, it hit them. The Shredder wanted nothing more than to find the location of their family, their father: Hamato Yoshi. And what better way to find it, than capture one of his sons? He would surely go to any means to try and get it out of him. Oh, no. Poor Leo. Who the shell knows what form of torture the Shredder has inflicted upon him...

But another thought tugged at their mind. All this time, they were believing he was...he was dead. But, now there's a great chance he wasn't. And with that thought, they regained their focus and charged at Fishface with all of their might.

They had Leo...but they sure as shell won't have Mikey too!

Donnie went in, first, spinning his Bo with sheer power. It hit Fishface right in the middle of his ugly, slimy head. Donnie raised it again, and slapped his enemy right across the face, with immense force, that Fishface fell to the ground.

But Fishface wasn't going to go out without a fight!

He then swung his tail around, knocking Donnie right off his feet. He then picked up the poor turtle and threw him of the side of the building.

"Donnie, no!" Raph screamed, and ran over to the edge, looking for his brother. To his luck, Donnie grabbed onto the ledge of a window, and was fine. "Hold on Donnie. I'll get ya up. Just give me ya-" Raph was cut off.

"Raph, behind you!" Donnie screamed frantically, for Fishface appeared behind his older brother.

Raph, who reacted one second too slowly, turned around, only to have a searing pain meet with his shoulder blade.

"Ahhh!" Raph bellowed in pain, as he tried to figure out what had hurt him.

Fishface had bit him, on his right shoulder! And from a past experience, Raph knew instantly that his teeth were poisonous.

"Not- not again..." Raph said, almost in a whisper, as he fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Raph! Oh, no. Why again!" Donnie said, as he tried to climb up the building to get to his brothers.

As Donnie finally got up onto the roof, Fishface was too far away, with Mikey on his shoulder, to catch up to.

"No, no. Mikey!" Donnie wailed. First Leo, now Mikey...how could this day get any worse?

Raph groaned next to him, the toxins from the poison moving quickly through his bloodstream.

That's how.

Donnie picked up his poisoned brother, headed down the building into an alley, and down the sewers into his lair, face full of sadness, defeat, and worry.

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

"I've got a present for you, Master," Fishface said to the Shredder, as he arrived back with Mikey, still unconscious.

"Oh, really?" asked the Shredder. "Well, it better be good," he snapped. "What could you possibly have gotten me that-" the Shredder stopped dead, mid-sentence, as Fishface threw poor Mikey to the ground. "Well, well Xever. Very well done, indeed!"

Fishface beamed with pride at the pleased tone in his Master's voice, and quite surprised, for he did not ever see the Shredder act with such glee.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Now...throw him in the cell! At this point, Xever, I have really no more use for you. Get out, and spread the word to the Foot that I have caught another turtle."

"Wait, what!? But I caught him, you should be thanking me-" Fishface trembled in fear as the Shredder rose above him.

"I said, Xever, throw him in the cell and alert the Foot that I caught the turtle!" the Shredder boomed at him.

"Certainly, Master."

When Xever threw Mikey into the cell, the turtle started to wake up.

Mikey heard the tumblers of a door locking behind him.

"Oh...no, no!" Mikey said. "Let me out, oh please, let me out..." Mikey said, almost in a whisper, for he was feeling very weak.

Then he suddenly heard a groan over near the right corner of his cell. Curious, he inched his way forward, to the noise. When he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Leo, his missing eldest brother, who was unconscious and barely breathing.

* * *

**Well, I decided to let Leo live! I love him too much to kill him! And I hoped you all liked the surprise plot twist of Raph being poisoned and Mikey being captured. It's only going to get better, my friends! Thanks for reading, and continue to read, review, and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to focus strictly on Leo. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

Some say your life's memories all come back to you in one instant when you're about to die.

It hits you, like a car, and you see your whole life in that one second. All of those memories, all of those moments that were bottled up inside of you come out and reveal themselves, once again.

It's like your body's way of telling you that you're never going to see these things again, ever, and in that one instant, the world gives you all of those moments so you could re-live them, one last time.

This is not what Leo experienced. He experienced something, quite different.

He chose what to see. He chose what he wanted to see before he lived his last moments on earth.

His brothers.

That is what he chose to see. He saw Mikey, Donnie, and Raph.

Leo now realized why his Sensei picked him to be leader...it was because he chose. He chose to raise his hand that day to be leader. He chose to take on that responsibility of protecting and guiding his brothers, even if that meant dying for them all.

He chose, just like he chose to see his brothers before he was going to die.

You see, life offers you choices, which Leo realized. People might not notice them yet, but there are so many you can make...especially when you're about to die.

Now, Leo knew people have said that your life flashes right before your eyes when you're sinking into oblivion. He even thought that would happen to him, too.

However, Leo realized in those few seconds under the water, that he had a choice.

The world didn't decide what he was going to see...he decided what he wanted to see. And if the world didn't like that he chose, then whatever. Just blow it off, because he thought it was important to see his brothers in his last moments. He loved them...

It's clear to see that love never fails. It never perishes. It is never beaten down by the world, and what it wants you to do. His brothers meant that to Leo.

The world just isn't prepared for love, especially the love that Leo shared with his brothers. The world just has to suck it up and let Leo see what he wanted to.

You can't get everything you want, world. You can't control what people see, especially not Leonardo. You have to live with some decisions that people make, like Leo just did.

His brothers. That's what he wanted to see, and that's what he was going to see. The world couldn't take that away from him, not when he was dying.

* * *

**No comment…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again! I know my updates have been taking longer than usual to present to you all. My Mom says I'm spending too much time on writing these things, so I have to take long breaks. It's not that I don't hate you, I love you all, but I just wanted to put that out there. This is going to be about poor poisoned and confused Raph- very funny, I mind you- and Donnie trying to fix him up. Thanks for your patience and read on!**

Raph didn't know what the shell was going on. All he remembered was that he was bitten by Fishface and probably poisoned.

He felt kind of woozy, and unbalanced. Haha! Woozy. That's a funny word.

Then Raph just started laughing hysterically. Who would have thought that the context of the word, woozy, would cause someone, especially Raph, to laugh so hard?

As Raph was in his fit of laughter, Donnie just stared at him with a contorted look on his face.

And, unfortunately, Donnie had to start to carry Raph in his arms all the way back home, because he couldn't even manage to walk without tripping over every bump along the way. He kept falling flat on his face, and Donnie had to keep picking him back up.

As heavy as Raph was, Donnie still had to carry him because he probably couldn't stand on his feet at this point, even if he tried.

On the other hand, he had no idea what his older brother was thinking...and he probably didn't want to know.

"Hey...hey Donatello?" Raph asked in a course voice.

_Ah, shell..._ poor Donnie thought.

"Ya, Raph?"

"Did- did I ever tell ya that I loved, like really, really loved the color green," Raph said, as he started laughing again.

"Yeesh...Okay, Raph. Don't worry, we're almost back to the lair," Donnie tried to explain.

But Raph was off in his own little world, now.

He closed his eyes, which made Donnie very worried, and started imagining all of the green colored things he could think of. There's trees, grass, plants. There are green balloons, green cars, green signs. There's even green animals...like, like turtles.

In that instant, Raph snapped his eyes wide open and screamed at his younger brother, "Donnie! I just realized...we are green! Turtles, turtles are green, Donnie! Turtles are green! Who- who would have thought that we were my favorite color..." Raph trailed off as he closed his eyes again.

"Oh, boy Raph," Donnie said. "We'll get you fixed up as soon as possible, because this type of Raph is just not right," Donnie said in bewilderment as Raph started laughing again.

"Donnie, Donnie...I need to tell ya something..." Raph said in almost a whisper.

"What, what is it Raph?" Donnie asked, fearful for what he would say next.

"Donnie! I said I- I need to tell ya something!" Raph screamed loudly, causing Donnie to jump.

"I said what, Raph!?" Donnie asked again.

"I love ya, bro," Raph said almost silently as he closed his eyes and started to swipe the air with his hands.

"You're more far gone than I thought," Donnie said to Raph, who clearly wasn't listening as he fought imaginary foes above him with his hands.

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

When Donnie finally managed to get back to the lair, he set his totally confused and rather annoying brother down on a table in his lab.

"Donnnnnie-" Raph began to say, before his younger brother cut him off.

"No, Raph. Don't talk anymore. You're home now, and I'm going to quickly make you an antidote so you can get better," Donnie explained, as he turned his back to Raph and began mixing substances.

Then, their Sensei appeared in the door of Donnie's lab.

"What is-" Splinter began to say, before he stopped and took in the scene in front of him.

"I'll explain when I'm done, Sensei. Please, just give me some time and I'll tell you what happened," Donnie frantically said.

"Wait...Splinter!?" Raph said. "You're...you're a rat. You're brown, not green. Why- why are ya not green!?" Raph continued, quite disappointed that his father wasn't his favorite color like his brothers were.

"Oh, Raph will you stop with the green!" Donnie yelled. Then he turned to face his Sensei as he put some substances into his centrifuge. "Sensei, do you mind stepping out for a little bit. I promise I'll tell you everything. I just have to help Raph right now."

"Very well, my son. I will be waiting outside," Splinter said. Feeling completely useless, he quickly added, "Is- is there anything I can do, Donatello?"

"Not right now, Sensei. Just wait if you don't mind," Donnie said in a stricter tone than usual, making it sound like an order.

"Of course. I'll be out here then," as their Sensei turned and walked out of the door.

"Ya, that's right," Raph yelled after him. "Just walk away...It's not like ya were green anyways..."

"Oh, just shut up already about the green!" Donnie yelled back at his older brother, completely annoyed, now.

Of course, Splinter was very concerned about Raphael. He had no idea what was wrong with his son. He wished that he knew something about what happened. He really wanted to help, even if it was in a small way.

As he stood outside Donatello's lab, he also thought about Donatello. What stress must he be going through right now to help Raph, whatever is wrong with him...he did not know. It must be a lot because he has never heard his second youngest son yell like that, especially to Raphael.

But another thought swiftly found its way into his mind.

Where is Michelangelo?

He only saw Raphael and Donatello.

Perhaps he was in the kitchen, or his room? No, Michelangelo would have been with his brothers, especially if Raphael was hurt, in some way Splinter still didn't understand. Where, where was he then?

All of these confusing and worrisome thoughts snuck their way around the rat's head, until his purple banded son came out of his lab, looking tired, but relieved.

"Donatello, first off, is Raphael okay?" Splinter asked with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, Sensei. Raph is going to be fine, he just needs some rest before he can get back up on his feet again. A couple hours would do," Donnie stated.

Splinter, now rid of most of his worry, asked, "Do you mind explaining what happened to Raphael...and, most importantly, where Michelangelo is?"

Donnie shuddered at the mention of his youngest brother's name. He was only taken by Fishface no more than an hour ago and found out his eldest brother was with the Shredder, which is the same exact place Mikey was headed to...he didn't know how to begin.

Splinter noticed his son shudder, causing fear to spread through the poor rat, once again.

"Well..." Donnie started. "Mikey decided to- to go and find Leo by himself, after our talk about his safety, which didn't go so well."

Then Donnie went on to explaining the entire thing.

He talked about how him and Raph chased him along the roofs of the buildings. How Mikey stopped and threw a smoke bomb when they were close enough, to get away from them. How Raph noticed Mikey's bandana pass a chimney on a rooftop above them.

And about the fight, in which he explained how they came up there, seeing Mikey unconscious next to Fishface, and explaining how he was going to take him to the Shredder...also about how they found out that Leo was already a prisoner of him...

Then going on to saying how Fishface threw him off the roof, but he was lucky enough to grab onto a windowsill.

Then when Raph was trying to help him up, that Fishface snuck up behind him, dug his poisonous teeth into his shoulder, and took off with Mikey before he could get back up on the roof in time.

He explained how he couldn't even catch Fishface and save Mikey in time, for they were already too far away, and so he had no choice but to bring his poisoned brother back home to cure him.

Splinter was stunned when his son stopped talking. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Splinter tried to speak, but he couldn't push himself enough to preform an action that millions of people do everyday all around the world.

When he found the strength to finally speak, he said, "So- so Leonardo is with the Shredder? And- and so is Michelangelo?" He knew the answer to those questions, already, but he asked them again, for he did not want to believe them to be true.

Donnie just looked down in defeat, for he thought he had failed his Master, his Sensei, his father...

"I...I tried to do everything I could, father...but I failed. I failed at protecting my brothers," Donnie said, his voice full of sorrow.

It was a bit of a shock to his father, for he could not believe what he was hearing from his son's mouth.

"You did not fail, my son," Splinter said, reassuringly. "You did everything you could. I know that. But you also saved the life of Raphael today. I am very proud of you, Donatello...very proud."

A long silence filled the room.

Then, finally, Splinter said,"Besides, at least we can now have a chance to believe that Leonardo and Michelangelo are still alive. They're still out there. I know they are..." he finished.

"You know, Sensei," Donnie said. "I believe you. I believe that my brothers are still alive...and I will do anything and everything in my power to get them back. I'm sure Raph feels the same...well, not right now, obviously, since he's out cold. The antidote kicked in, and he'll be better in no time."

Another long silence spread through the room.

At last, Donnie said, "Once Raph gets better, we're going to find our brothers. I swear to you, father, that we will find them. I swear to you..." Donnie said as his eyes, full of hope, looked up into his father's eyes.

"Donatello...our time of hiding is over. **We **will find Leonardo and Michelangelo. You, Raphael...and **me**."

* * *

**I hoped you all thought Raph was funny! I tried to make him as stupid as possible, and I won't know if I did a good job, unless you all REVIEW and tell me how I did! I tried to make it pretty serious at the end, where Splinter tells Donnie that he will join the search for his missing sons. I decided to have more Splinter action in my story, if you don't mind. Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, again! I'm sorry this took a little bit longer than usual to update. I had to go somewhere all day today. But hopefully I haven't posted it too late! You all must know what this chapter is going to be about, because you're so smart! Read on!**

* * *

Mikey's heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing.

Leo was right in front of him, lying on the floor.

So, he sat there on the ground, too shocked to say anything.

Leo was here with the Shredder the whole time!? How did they not realize this? They had no idea where he's been all of this time..._'he could be dead for all we know' _as Mikey re-played Raph's comment again.

Leo. He thought he'd never see him again. He thought his worst nightmare had become a reality.

But, thankfully, it didn't. Leo was here and, and he will fix everything.

They will break out of whatever they're in, and return to their lair, in which they would reunite with their family. They would go back home and fix everything. Leo was going to get them out of here. He knew it.

Haha, Raph! Leo isn't dead. He's right here...but, he could be dead, couldn't he?

Mikey never checked to see if he was breathing...and he didn't want to, for he was too scared that his answer might be wrong.

Then Mikey noticed a deep gash on his eldest brother's head...and it was bloody.

Blood.

Mikey hated blood. He hated everything that had to do with blood. He just, he just hated it. It was one of his darkest fears...

He felt so scared and so uncomfortable around the thick, red liquid that he backed away from it.

But he still didn't know if Leo was alive or not. He had to find out, even if he had to get close to his worst fear.

So when mikey re-gained his courage, he stood back up, walked over to leo, and knelt down at his side. At least he found out that his head wasn't bleeding anymore. It was just dried blood, which was a complete relief to Mikey.

"L- Leo?" Mikey whimpered.

No answer.

Okay, this is bad. Leo wasn't answering. He either must be unconscious or, or...he didn't want to think about it.

So, he took Leo's hand into his own, and felt around his wrist until he found the vein he was looking for. Then, he waited. He waited for the feeling of his brother's pulse to spread through his wrist. He waited for his brother's heartbeat, his brother's only sign of life.

But...but it never came.

"No, no, no! Leo...come back to me, bro!"

But still there was no answer and still no pulse.

Mikey started to panick and threw his head back to keep the tears from rolling down his face.

"Leo- Leo please. Don't do this to me, bro! Please...please come back to me."

Still, nothing happened.

Alright, alright. It's okay. He's probably just, just...he didn't know what his older brother was...except for dead.

No, no. He couldn't think that. Not now. Not when he's here...

"What, what would Donnie do?" Mikey asked himself as he paced around the cell. "What would Donnie do? Well, I don't know what he would do...I should have paid more attention to him when- when we were hurt..."

Mikey felt hopeless, but he kept trying to think of what he could do to help Leo. He was not going to give up. Not now, at least.

Mikey was a determined turtle, and of course he wouldn't give in. Leo needed him...he needed Mikey to save him.

He tried to rack his brain around a way to help Leo, an idea, a thought, or something that would be useful. He tried with all of his might to think of something, but he couldn't...he just couldn't.

Mikey was just too young to understand how to treat the wounded or save the dying...and by this point, he didn't know if Leo was dying anymore.

He couldn't do anything. He was just a stupid, useless turtle who didn't know any better.

All he did was play jokes and acted like a little kid all of the time.

And when one of his brothers is hurt, he just sits there on the side-lines and lets his older brothers do the work.

He was immature and always...always fails. He fails his father, his brothers, and most importantly...himself.

He can't and won't ever come even close to the skill and intelligence of his other brothers. He can't do anything...what's the point of it? What's the point of him?

Leo was dead. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Then Mikey just lost it and broke down crying into his hands.

"I'm sorry Leo...I'm- I'm so sorry..." Mikey said between sobs. "I- I never meant f- for this to happen to you...I love you, bro. I always have and- and always will..."

Then he couldn't take it anymore. He fell onto his brother and continued to cry.

This was the worst day of poor Mikey's life. Nothing could make it better. Why? Why did this have to happen to them? Why, why Leo?...

Mikey wished he was taken. He wished that he went out on patrol that night, and it was him.

He wished he was dead, instead of Leo.

"I- I wish you were h- here, bro," Mikey sobbed. "Please, co- come back to me...come b- back to me..."

"Leo...W- we need you...I need you, b- bro...Come back, p- please..."

Then something strange happened, and Mikey stopped crying. He hopped off of Leo and looked down.

He looked down to see that his chest...his chest was moving.

Leonardo was...alive.

* * *

**I had, I just had to make him live. There was no choice but to make him live because I believe that you all would kill me if I made him die LOL. But, I felt so bad for Mikey in this one. I wanted to make him that way, though, because it just felt right in this situation. I hoped you all liked it, and I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading, and I hope you read more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. Sorry this took me two days to update. I was feeling pretty stressed over the past few days, so I decided to take a break. Sorry! But everyone needs a break once in a while. You are all so smart already, that I don't need to tell you what this chapter is going to be about! I hope you all enjoy it, and you won't find out unless you read!**

* * *

Raph was running as fast as he could go.

He didn't know where he was or what he was running from...but he knew whatever it was, it must be bad.

The floor beneath him and the narrow passageway he seemed to be running through were as black as night. He couldn't see anything, and felt quite uncomfortable not being able to.

The hallway before him seemed to go on forever, reaching out to the infinite edge of the earth and into the void.

Then, he heard footsteps behind him...and they were coming closer. So, Raph tried to speed up his pace.

But the faster he ran, the louder the footsteps became.

_Ah, shell, _Raph thought to himself. _I'm never gonna get away from this thing._

He was breathing heavily and his legs felt like lead. He wanted to drop to the floor and rest, but he couldn't. He didn't know what the shell was behind him, and he didn't really want to know.

"Raph!" someone called from behind him.

Raph knew instantly who that voice belonged to. His eldest brother...Leo.

"Leo!" Raph whipped around, only to find himself staring at the darkness. "Leo! Leo, answer me, bro!" he screamed.

"Raph, help!" Leo's voice yelled again, farther away now.

Raph sprinted in the direction of his brother's voice. He was eager to find him. He knew that Leo needed him.

"Leo, where are ya!?" Raph yelled. "Leo! Leo!"

He continued to run, fearful for Leo. He hoped he could get to him, and he kept running. Even though he was as tired as ever, he was not going to give up on his brother. This was the only chance he's got to rescue him, and he sure as shell wasn't going to let Leo get taken again.

"Leo!" Raph called out again. "Leo! Bro! Say something!"

No response.

"Leo, please!" Raph said.

Then he heard it.

A loud, shrill, painful scream that echoed through the passageway. Raph recognized it instantly as...as Leo's.

He stopped, dead in his tracks, too shocked to do anything.

Leo. What, what happened? Nothing could cause him to scream so loudly...nothing. He, he was their fearless leader. He could take care of himself, couldn't he? No...Leo's in trouble.

Then after a long moment, a cold splash a reality slapped him back in his face, and he continued to sprint towards his brother's cry.

"Leo! Leo, please bro! Where-" he was cut off.

Suddenly, he felt his foot get caught on something, and tripped, only to fall flat on his face. The ground was cold, and it sent chills up his spine.

When he managed to get back up on his feet, something strange happened.

He, he could see. He could see his hands, his legs, and everything around him.

It was like an invisible light shone its way down onto the spot where he was standing. The walls and floor were still black, and when he stared down the narrow hallway, he couldn't see a thing.

But he turned around, looked down at the floor, and saw something that made his mind go completely blank.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't even move. It felt as though he was hit by a huge block of stone.

It was something so shocking, that Raph wanted to look away. But, he couldn't.

It was blood. Blood was everywhere, splattered on the walls and the floor. It was Raph's worst nightmare come true, because right in the middle of all of that thick, red liquid, was...was Leo.

There is no way Leo could survive with losing that much of his blood. No possible way...Raph knew, he just knew, that Leo was dead. He couldn't even see him breathing. Leo was motionless, his lifeless body sprawled out on the floor right in front of him.

If only he had gotten there sooner. If only he had turned around fast enough. If only...if only...

All Raph could do was crash down to the floor next to his older brother, and start to cry.

He cried and cried until he felt as though he could cry no more. It felt as though he was going to be sick.

"L-Leo..." Raph managed to whimper. "I- I failed ya, b-bro. I- I couldn't get th- there fast enough...I- I was just too- too late..."

Raph couldn't believe what was happening. He just lost his eldest brother. He just lost the one who he played games and trained with. He just lost the one who would stay up late at night with him when he wanted to practice. He just lost the one who was always fearless and who was the team's leader. He just lost the one who would give anything and everything to protect him. He just lost his best friend. He just lost, he just lost Leo...

Raph knew it was his fault. It was his fault that Leo died. If only he had gotten there fast enough, maybe he would still be alive...

He couldn't take it anymore. Losing Leo...it was more than he could ever handle on his own.

"Leo!" he screamed loudly as he threw his hands up in the air.

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMTNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Then, all of a sudden, Raph sat bolt upright, finding himself staring at his younger brother, Donnie.

"Donnie! Donnie, where, where am I!? Where's Leo!?" Raph frantically questioned.

He didn't know what happened or where he was, but all he knew was that he had to get back to Leo.

"Raph! Raph, calm down," Donnie said in a reassuring voice. "You're in my lab, and everything is okay now. I was in the kitchen when I heard you screaming and I thought something was wrong, so I sprinted back in here, only to find you still sleeping. Then I realized that you were having one terrible nightmare, bro, so I woke you up," Donnie finished.

"But, but Leo..." Raph trailed off.

"Was that what it was about, Raph? Did- did you see something about Leo?" Donnie questioned.

"It- it was so real, Donnie," Raph said in a shaky tone.

Donnie was very surprised by this. Raph never, and I mean never, opened up like this about one of his dreams, especially with him.

"I- I was runnin' down a narrow hallway, and it was black. I couldn't see nothin'. Then I heard Leo's voice and- and he needed help. So, I ran in his direction, and then...and then," Raph couldn't finish.

Donnie could tell this was really troubling Raph, so he sat down next to him and said, "Take your time, Raph. It's okay. You can tell me."

With a reassuring comment from his younger brother, Raph then continued, "And then Leo screamed. He screamed so loud, Donnie...I never heard anything like it. And then I started to run in that direction again, because I knew Leo was hurt. And I tripped over somethin'...little did I know it was, it was..." again, Raph was speechless. He held his head down, too scared to say it.

"It was Leo," Donnie finished, for he knew the answer, even though Raph never told him.

"Ya, Donnie. It was Leo. There- there was so much blood, Donnie. So much of his blood...I knew he was dead. He had to be. No one could survive like that. And then I just, I just lost it. I started to cry, and then I screamed his name...and then I woke up," Raph said, his voice now as shaky as ever.

Raph would normally just shake the whole thing off and act like it was nothing, but with Leo and Mikey taken by the Shredder...this dream felt more real to him than any other. Ya, he's had nightmares before, but nothing was this realistic. He never felt this way before, and he just wanted it all to stop.

He wanted his brothers back, and he wanted them now more than ever.

But, he was so hurt by all of this, that he couldn't even prepare himself for what he did next.

Raph just cried. He cried and cried, and he didn't even care if Donnie saw him. He just wanted to let it all out at that point. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted his family back...he wanted Leo and Mikey back.

Donnie was totally taken aback by all of this. Raph has never cried before, at least not in front of his brothers, most importantly, him.

This must be harder on Raph than he thought it was. Ya, Raph always acted like the toughest one on the team, and he was. He was really good at hiding his emotions to his brothers.

But this...this was something else. Donnie thought that this must be his breaking point. Raph always manages to find a way not to show his feelings, but apparently, it all got to him, and he had no choice but to let it all out now.

Donnie felt so bad for Raph, like so, so bad. He has never seen his older brother act like this before, and he wanted to help.

So, he embraced his older brother in a hug, which took Raph a little bit by surprise, but kept crying anyways, actually finding the hug to be quite comforting.

So there they sat, hugging one another until Raph's torment of crying went away, and he started to re-gain his confidence.

"D- Donnie?" Raph asked, through sniffles.

"What is it Raph?" Donnie said.

"How- how are ya not affected by this? How do- do ya go on everyday?" Raph stated, rather than questioned.

Donnie really didn't know how to answer that question. How did he go on? Of course, he was obviously affected by it all, and he wanted his brothers back more than ever...but how did he do it?

Then it came to him.

"I hope, Raph," Donnie answered. "I hope that Leo and Mikey will come back to us. I just hope," Donnie finished, which made Raph's face darken a little bit.

"Ya know, I- I should be there for you, not the opposite. I- I'm sorry Donnie..." Raph trailed off.

"No, Raph. Don't be sorry... Do you know why?" Donnie said to his older brother.

"No," Raph said, looking up to him.

"Because we are there for each other...always, Raph. We are always there for each other, like I am for **you**, and you are for **me**."

* * *

**Well, I hoped you all liked it! I decided to make the chapter mostly about Raph, since he's my second most favorite turtle (Leo is my first XD), but you have to give me credit for adding some Donnie in there. I also wanted some Donnie and Raph fluff too, and I won't know if I did a good job unless some people start reviewing! And I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed, thank you so much for all of the amazing comments you have given me! I love them! Thanks for reading and I'll update ASAP. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! You are obviously so smart by now that I don't even need to tell you who this chapter is on. Read, have fun, and I hope all you readers love it!**

* * *

"Leo! Bro, you're alive! You're alive..." Mikey trailed off as he took in this amazing feeling.

His eldest brother was breathing! For a long time, it seemed as though he was dead. His chest wasn't moving and he had no pulse...

But he's not dead. He's right here. Leo is alive.

He couldn't believe it. He was so overfilled with joy at the fact that his brother was breathing, that he pretty much forgot about the dark and gloomy cell that he was in.

"Okay, okay. Leo's back, he's alive," Mikey said to himself.

But Mikey wanted Leo to be up.

He couldn't stand being in that cell with an unconscious brother, feeling completely alone. He hated when he was alone, and that probably was caused by the fact that he grew up in a house-full of brothers, where he always had someone to talk to.

For a long moment, he thought he was going to be the only living turtle in that cell...

But, luckily, he wasn't.

So, he bent down over Leo's side and started to say, "Leo? Leo, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me, bro?"

But Leo was deep in his own mind.

He felt as though his head was back in the pool. He felt the cool stiffness of the water, and saw his brothers again. Each one.

Leo didn't know that this already happened. His mind was remembering his last time in the pool, and all of it felt new to him, like it was happening right now.

He then felt his body relax and his heartbeat slow down, in which he closed his eyes and thought, _Not a bad place to die. _

Then he felt absolutely nothing. He couldn't see, taste, feel, or smell anything. But all he saw was black, just complete darkness.

Is, is he dead? Is this what it is to be dead? But, if he's dead...then how could he still think?

But then he heard something. It was distant, but to Leo, it was loud and clear.

"Leo? Leo, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me, bro?" the voice said.

It sounded familiar...wait. No, it couldn't be. Could it?...Mikey?

No. It was a trick. His mind was playing games with him. He was dead, and he knew it...but, was he really? Leo did not know. He felt his body loosen up, his heartbeat slow, and felt himself leave the water, only to feel nothing. This, this didn't make any sense.

"Leo? Leo, please, bro. Wake up!"

There it was again. Mikey.

Was he just imagining it, or- or was he actually alive?

No. He chose to leave this world. He chose to die for his brothers...he didn't want to live anymore. He was done, just done with life. He was going to die protecting his family.

Even though Leo had a suspicion that he was alive, he wished he wasn't.

If he was alive, then the Shredder would find new ways to torture him, and he didn't want to be tortured anymore. Leo was afraid that he was going to break to the Shredder eventually, but he didn't want that to happen. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He wished and prayed that he was dead. It was something that he wanted more than ever right now...to die.

So, he relaxed as much as he could, and even though he couldn't really feel it, he tried to slow his heartbeat down to the point where it couldn't go on anymore.

Mikey felt his brother's heartbeat slow down even more.

"No, no, no! Leo! Leo, please, bro, don't do this to me again, not now! Leo, Leo don't go..." Mikey started to trail off. "Leo, I need you, bro. I need you now more than ever. So, please, just- just hang on..."

Then without thinking, he said, "Leo, I can't live without you...Donnie needs you, Raph needs you, Sensei needs you...and- and I need you, Leo. You- you can't leave me...You have to be here, for us, for me. I love you, Leo. I love you..."

Leo heard this, all of this.

He didn't know if it was real or if it was fake...but he believed it. He believed those words to be true. His brothers and his father needed him. He couldn't die, not now. And even if his youngest brother was with him right now, he couldn't leave him forever...it would crush him.

Then Leo realized something.

Yes, he wanted to die to keep his family's location a secret...but was that the whole reason?

No. He mainly wanted to die to get away from all of the pain and suffering he endured and will endure in this world. It hurt, being dunked into that pool all of those times, and do you think he really wanted to go through something worse? No.

Dying was taking the easy way out. It was letting your body finally be at peace, and there would be no more pain. No more. And it might have sounded good to Leo before...but it was just plain wrong now.

Leo realized that dying young was a selfish, selfish move. He was doing this mainly for himself, so he didn't have to go through anymore pain...but what does that make of his family?

His brothers and his father would be in pain from losing him, and they would be hurting while he was at peace. How selfish was that? Very.

There are people who care for him in this world, and he was not about to lose them...he was not about to let them suffer down on earth, while he was at peace, when dead. No. He was going to live. He had to.

He had to live, for his brothers, his father, and most importantly...himself.

So, just as about he was sinking into death, he powered together all of his strength, all of his will, and all of his might that he had...

and opened his eyes.

"M- Mikey?" Leo managed to croak, for he was feeling very weak. He opened his eyes a little bit more, and saw that his orange-banded little brother was sitting down next to him, gazing at him in shock.

"Leo?" Mikey asked. "You're- you're not dead?"

"I- I had a reason to live, bro. You, Raph, Donnie and- and Sensei," Leo said, reassuringly.

Then a small smile swept over his face. "I knew it! I just knew you wouldn't leave me, bro! You- you came back!" Mikey shouted in excitement and joy.

"Keep your voice down, shellferbrains," Leo said, playfully. "I have a terrible headache though," he said as he felt his head throbbing. Then he remembered the deep cut made by the Shredder a few nights ago...wait, if he's still with the Shredder, then Mikey must be too!

Fear spread through Leo, who didn't want his conclusion to be true. He didn't want his youngest brother to be with the Shredder, because who knows what he has done to him or what he plans to do.

Leo cared so much for his youngest brother, and he always felt like he had to protect him the most out of them all. Besides, Mikey was the youngest of the four, and he didn't understand some things that his older brothers understood, and he needed help getting through them.

"M- Mikey, are you hurt?" Leo asked, his voice full of worry for his youngest brother's well-being.

"No, Leo. I'm fine. My head hurts a bit, but I'll be good," Mikey answered, honestly. "Are you feeling okay, Leo?" he quickly asked, wanting to make sure he was alright, too.

"Ya, Mikey. I- I'm feeling fine," Leo lied, feeling incredibly fatigued and not being able to have enough strength to even stand.

Leo didn't want Mikey to worry about him.

He probably had enough things on his mind, already, and didn't want to add another thing to the pile. Even though Leo felt as weak as he ever felt, he refused to tell his youngest brother. He could suck it up and deal with the pain, himself. He didn't want to bother poor Mikey with it.

But Mikey saw right past Leo's lie. He knew his older brother was hurt, bad, but he refused to tell. That is always what Leo is like. He pretends he isn't hurt, when he actually is. This bothered Mikey, and made him a little angry that he wasn't telling him the truth.

"Leo, obviously you're not fine. You're hurt, and anyone, including me, could see that, bro. Let me help," Mikey pleaded.

"Ya, alright Mikey," Leo said hesitantly, not trying to sound like he was in too much pain.

Wanting to change the subject, Leo asked, "Mikey, are- are we with the Shredder?" as he allowed himself to be helped onto the wall, where he sat with his shell against it.

"Oh..." Mikey said as his face darkened. "Ya, we are. The Shredder, he has us locked up in a cell."

"Us?" Leo said, bewildered. Only Leo was there with the Shredder, only him. Not, not Mikey..."How d- did you get here?" Leo asked, still pretty weak.

"Well," Mikey started. "Raph, Raph said something that really upset me...it was about you. He said that you could be dead for all we know, and I just ran out of the lair..."

Leo immediately knew that Raph would handle his absence in this way. He has known him his whole life, and knew he says and does things he regrets during tough situations. He understood how his immediate younger brother felt...Leo would have probably acted the same exact way as him if he were taken, instead.

He felt bad for Raph, right now. He was going through something that nobody should ever experience, and so were his other brothers, including his father. But Leo always felt as though him and Raph were the closest out of all of his brothers. He didn't know why, but they had something that him and his other brothers didn't.

But he loved all of his brothers equally, and right now, Leo had to be there for Mikey.

"M- Mikey," Leo said. "You know R- Raph didn't mean that, don't you? He- he was just upset."

"Ya, Leo. I realize that now," Mikey said, depressingly, as he stared at his eldest brother's eyes. "But, I took it the wrong way, and when Donnie and Raph tried to talk to me after that, I went to the surface. I couldn't take them anymore. They- they just didn't understand what I was going through...but you would. I knew you would, Leo," Mikey continued, looking at his blue-banded brother for help.

"M- Mikey," Leo started. "Of course I- I understand, bro. If any of you were taken, besides m- me, I would feel the same way," Leo said as he placed his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder. "B- but you should realize that they w- were trying to help you, though," he quickly added.

"Ya, Leo," Mikey agreed. "I understand why they tried to talk to me, and I should have listened to them...or I wouldn't be in this mess."

"I- It's okay, Mikey. But tell me how you got here," Leo said.

"Well," Mikey started. "I wanted to find you, Leo, so I took off to the surface to search for you. We needed you, bro. We were falling apart without you..."

Leo totally understood. If any of his brothers were taken, it would be like a huge part of their hearts were missing. And nobody would want to go through that.

"I- It's alright, Mikey, but keep going," Leo said.

"So, I tried to find an old abandoned building, or something that might have looked suspicious, I guess. I didn't really know what I was looking for, but I looked for any sign of you," Mikey continued. "Then, I realized that Raph and Donnie were chasing me, and I didn't really want them to talk to me anymore...so I stopped and when they got close enough, I threw a smoke bomb and escaped them. But, as I was running through one of the alleys, I tripped, and it cost me more time than you think to get away from them. I went back on top of a different building, but then I was knocked down by- by Fishface..."

"Fishface? Wh- what did he want with you?" Leo asked, curious.

"He told me that the Shredder wanted another turtle, and when he said _'another' _I realized that he must have had you, Leo. That's where you've been the whole time. But, then he took one of my nunchuks, and threw it down on my head. It must have knocked me out because all I remember seeing was black, and I woke up when he threw me in here," Mikey finished.

This concerned Leo, a whole lot. _'Another' _turtle. Why the shell would the Shredder want another one of his brothers? They already had Leo, but why Mikey too?

"D- do you remember anything w- when you were unconscious?" Leo asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember hearing some screaming. It- it was Raph who screamed, and I don't know why, but after that, I heard nothing else, bro. I hope Raph is okay...I hope Fishface didn't hurt him too bad," Mikey said, with worry in his voice.

Mikey didn't want Raph to be hurt or, or something worse. He was his second oldest brother, and he was worried for him.

These thoughts also occurred in Leo's mind. He loved Raph, and would never wish harm on him. He hoped he was okay, and that Donnie fixed him up...

"I- I agree, Mikey. But we j- just have to hope for the best, bro," Leo said, reassuringly.

"Ya, Leo..." Mikey trailed off. "Hey, hey, bro?" Mikey asked, after a moment of silence.

"Ya, Mikey?" Leo said.

"If- if we don't make it out of here...I just wanted you to know that-" but Mikey was cut short by the sound of the metal door creaking open.

"Ha," boomed the Shredder's voice. "It turns out that you are still alive, for now," he said, as he gestured to Leo. "I thought that you might have died. It would have been a shame...to let Bradford be the cause of your death instead of me," as he moved towards Leo.

"Just w- wait, Shredder," Leo said, trying to sound strong. "Y- you'll be the one who's d- dead, instead of me."

"You really think so?" said the Shredder, who made a swift grab to Leo's shell and picked him up.

Leo winced in pain as the Shredder picked him up so fast. His whole body hurt, and he let out a shaky breath as he was dangling from the ground.

The Shredder took notice of this, and so he threw Leo outside of the cell, and onto the floor.

"Ahh!" Leo screamed, even though he didn't mean to. He didn't want the Shredder to know what hurt him, but Leo was making it too easy for the Shredder to find out. Everything just hurt, and he wanted the pain to go away.

Mikey, who watched the scene in front of him, stood up and stared the Shredder in the face.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on my brother!" Mikey screamed.

This shocked all three of them: Leo, the Shredder, and Mikey.

Leo never would have thought that Mikey had the courage to stand up to the Shredder like that. As much as he appreciated Mikey sticking up for him, he was also very scared about what the Shredder might do to him.

The Shredder was as shocked as Leo. Nobody would ever dare say something against him. He was all powerful, and could easily kill the pathetic turtle where he stood.

Mikey was also very taken aback by this. He isn't normally the type who sticks up for others. He was just, just Mikey. It shocked him most of all simply because he never knew he had the courage to say something like that.

After a brief moment, the Shredder said to Mikey, "Fine. I won't lay another finger on your brother...but you never said anything about a blade!"

"No! Wh-" Mikey tried to say, but stopped.

It happened all so fast.

The Shredder dived at poor Leo, took him again by his shell, threw him up against a wall, and had two razor sharp blades that were just centimeters away from Leo's neck.

Then, before Mikey could do anything, two large arms found their way around poor Mikey, and held him back. They were none other than Dogpound's.

"Dogpound! Let me go! Let me go!" Mikey screamed. He twisted and turned with all of his might, but Dogpound was just too strong for him. So, Mikey gave up, and was held in a painfully tight grip by his enemy.

"Now, turtle," the Shredder said to Mikey. "I will offer you a choice. Tell me the location of Hamato Yoshi, and I will let your brother live. However, if you fail to tell me, I shall kill him, and you will be left with nothing."

Mikey was in shock.

Leo or his family? He couldn't choose! He wouldn't choose! It was all too much...how could he do this?

"M- Mikey," Leo said, his voice full of pain. "Whatever happens, d- don't give in, bro. D- don't tell him...I'll b- be okay."

"Shut up, turtle!" the Shredder yelled at Leo. "Now, what is your choice?" he said back to poor Mikey.

Mikey just stood there, saying nothing.

For once, he was torn between two of his most beloved things in his life.

His brother, or his family.

* * *

**What will Mikey choose? Leo or the rest of his family? I want to see what you all think will happen, even though I already have an idea in my head. I hoped you all loved it, and I believe this is the longest chapter I have written so far! Read more, my friends, and I will update ASAP!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, fellow readers! I know you're all so smart so I don't have to tell you what this one is going to be about! Read on, and enjoy it! Remember to review at the end, and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, especially Athese, since you have been with this story since the very beginning and reviewed pretty much on every single chapter! XD Thanks, everyone, and continue to read!**

* * *

Raph wanted to get back up on his feet more than ever.

He couldn't stand not being able to walk or run.

It practically killed him, so much in fact, that he even resorted to watching _Space Heroes_, Leo's favorite show. Unfortunately, Raph had a strong and passionate hate for this show because, honestly, it was the stupidest and most boring show he has ever watched.

He didn't have a specific reason for why he hated it so much. He just did.

But, he felt as though he should watch it. He didn't really know why, but he felt as though he had to honor his missing eldest brother in some way. And what better way to honor him than to watch his favorite, but stupid and annoying, show?

But, Raph still wanted nothing more than to get off of the couch and start moving.

Doctor Donnie had specific instructions, though. He couldn't get up just yet. He had to wait until all of the feeling in his body came back to him, especially in his legs. The poison, implanted in him through Fishface, paralyzed him mostly from the waist down. That is why poor Raph had to be carried back to the lair.

Raph even tried to lie to Donnie once, saying that he could feel everything and he was fine, but his smart-aleck brother knew a lie when he heard one.

However, Raph was one turtle who you could not keep still.

Even though he couldn't feel anything from both of his feet to his knees, he still wanted to see if he could do it.

So, when Donnie was in his lab, Raph quickly tried to slip off of the couch. He made it onto the floor, and so then he tried to stand up.

He put his right leg up, and placed his foot on the ground.

_Ya, Donnie, this is going to be so hard, so it's best if I wait, _Raph thought, sarcastically.

He could move his upper legs perfectly fine, with no trouble. But when Raph put pressure on his foot to try to stand...it didn't turn out so well.

First he felt an immense pain shoot up from his right foot, to his knee, and crumpled to the floor again. But the strange thing was that the pain soon left after that.

_So, if I don't put pressure on my right leg, it'll be fine, _the red-banded turtle thought.

But he was again wrong.

When he tried to stand up with his left leg, next, he felt pain again, but it was a little bit less than his right. So, when he fell to the floor again, the pain vanished almost instantly.

But that wasn't going to stop Raph from standing. He had a less painful leg that he could work with, now.

So he tried again, and again, and again, but he kept falling down. Each time he put pressure on his left leg, the pain got worse and it lasted longer when he fell back down.

But he had to try. He wouldn't stop until he could at least get his body off the ground.

So, this time, he grabbed ahold of the couch for support, and lifted himself up, careful not to put too much pressure on his legs.

He was getting there, and getting there, until he was finally standing up, with both feet on the ground.

His legs and feet hurt more than ever, but he refused to let them give out. He was finally standing up, for the first time in a day.

He then made the brave decision to let go of the couch he was still holding onto. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for whatever the shell would happen next, and let go.

Pain, more than he ever experienced before, consumed his whole body, and he started to fall, with a scream.

Surprisingly, he didn't meet with the cold, hard ground. Two hands caught Raph just before he fell, and held onto him.

Raph looked up, and found out they were none other than Donnie's.

Raph knew what Doctor Donnie was going to say to him. _Oh, Raph! You know you shouldn't have tried to walk. I had very specific instructions for you. You're hurt and you have to lay down for a few more hours,_ blah blah blah...Well, how many hours? Huh, Donnie? Did he have to lay down all day? All Raph wanted to do was walk, or just stand, even. But Donnie wouldn't listen.

"Look, Donnie," Raph said. "I know you're tryin' to help me or whateva, but just give me a chance, bro. All I want to do is try, just try to stand, you know? I- I just want to be able to walk again..." Raph sighed. "Ya know, I don't know why I'm tellin' ya this...just, just forget about it," Raph said depressingly.

The first thought in Donnie's mind was to scold his older brother, for not listening to him and possibly making his condition worse...but then he thought more for a moment.

Raph was stubborn, and everyone knew that. No matter what Donnie said or did now, Raph surely wouldn't listen. He would just keep trying whenever he was out of the room. But the way Raph said that last comment to him, made Donnie think more about it. Raph was really never this depressed, and when he was, it was something big that affected all of them. But this- this only affected him.

His brothers never really listened to Raph before, and when he wanted to do something, they all thought it was completely dangerous or irrational, and in most cases, it was. But this wasn't.

Donnie tried to imagine himself in Raph's shoes. Raph couldn't run, couldn't walk, and couldn't even stand without pain shooting up his legs, all because of a pretty bad, poisonous bite, given to him by a fish. Even Donnie would be feeling down, at this point. It has been one day since the incident, and Donnie knew how badly Raph wanted to get up. He just wanted to walk, like everybody else...and Donnie was standing in the way of him from ever doing it.

So Donnie did something that surprised both Raph and himself.

Instead of laying his older brother back down on the couch, he picked him back up.

"Donnie, what are you-" but Raph was cut off.

"You don't have to try so hard, Raph," Donnie started to say. "Just try to stand up straight, since you're usually hunched over a bit."

Raph followed his instructions, and even though his legs still hurt, he stood up as straight as he could. Surprisingly, the pain lessened in his legs.

Donnie saw the look of shock on Raph's face and said, "Ya. Standing up straight is all you have to do, really. When you're hunched over, you place more pressure on your legs that way. But when you stand up straight, the pressure loosens, and it looks like it eases the pain you had, before."

"Donnie, thanks bro. I- I don't..." but Raph was at a loss for words.

His smart, younger brother never acted like this towards him. He would normally just yell at him and tell him what he did wrong, but this- this was a new side of Donnie that Raph has never seen before.

"Uh, thanks Donnie. I-" but Donnie cut Raph off, again.

"Look, Raph. I know you thought I was going to tell you off or something...but I saw that you really needed to do this. I saw that you weren't going to give up on walking, so what kind of brother would I be if I stood in your way? So, that's why I decided to help you, Raph," Donnie said.

Donnie has never really treated Raph with this much care or respect before. Ya, he knew Donnie cared for him when he was hurt, but never like this. Raph kind of liked this new side of his younger brother...he was finally listening to him, like really listening.

"Oh, um..." Raph started. "I don't know how to thank ya enough for what you're doin' for me, Donnie."

"It's no problem, Raph. Really," Donnie said, as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Now, I'm going to let go of you. When I do, I want to see if you can stand on your own, okay? Just try the best you can." Then he quickly added, "But don't push it."

And there was the side of Doctor Donnie that Raph knew was coming, eventually. He smirked, glad to see that Donnie hasn't fully changed.

When Donnie let go of Raph, he stood there, feeling a little pain, but not as much as when he was hunched over.

"How do you feel?" Donnie asked, after it was about a minute.

Raph had to be honest this time. He couldn't lie to Donnie about how his legs felt, not when he has been so nice to him. Ya, Donnie might not allow him to stand up for much longer if he told him they hurt a little less than before, but he had to be truthful with him.

"My legs hurt a little less than before, when I stood up the first time...but they still hurt pretty bad, bro. But I..." Raph sighed. "Never mind. I understand if I have to lay down again, even if it's for a couple of hours," Raph said.

Donnie was shell-shocked. Raph rarely told him the truth of how he really felt when he was injured.

He knew his older brother was telling him the truth, because do you really think he'll tell you if it hurts, when he's lying? No. Raph wasn't lying to him this time, and Donnie felt a sense of guilt build up inside him. If only he was more understanding when Raph was injured, maybe he wouldn't lie to him about how he felt.

"No, Raph. Don't sit back down," Donnie ordered, in which Raph followed. "I want to see if you can walk. But, you can back out if the pain in your legs is too much," he finished.

"No, Donnie. I want to walk again, bro. I'll do anythin' ya tell me to do. I'm ready," Raph said.

"Alright, Raph," Donnie said. "I'm going to stand next to you," as Donnie walked over beside him. "Now, I want you to walk. Just put one foot in front of you, but start with the one that has more pain. That way, your leg with the least pain is supporting you up, while your leg that is most painful doesn't receive any pressure, since it's being lifted up into the air and then back down."

"Alright, Donnie," Raph said. Fearful that he might fall and hit the ground again, Raph asked, "You got me if I fall, right?"

Raph felt as though it was an awkward question, but he wanted to know if Donnie would catch him. He understood if he didn't want to...you know, since he's the toughest one of his brothers to really get along with.

"What? Of course I will, Raph," Donnie said. "I won't let you fall. You've got my word."

With that reassurance, Raph picked up his right foot ever so slightly from the ground, and placed it on the ground in front of him.

"Great, Raph," Donnie said. "What I want you to do now is put pressure on your right foot, which must be the one which is the most painful, and try to place pressure on it so you can get your left foot up and over on the ground in front of you. If successful, you'll be walking, again."

"Okay, Donnie. I- I got this," Raph said, his voice full of some worry.

His right foot, the one in front of him, was the one that hurt since he first tried to stand up. He was afraid to put pressure on it again. But this was the only way he was going to walk, and if he couldn't use his right leg, then he had to know.

So, he slowly placed more and more pressure on his right foot, as he lifted his left foot slightly off of the ground.

But pain soared through his right foot, all the way to his knee. He yelled in pain, as his right leg gave out, again, and started to drop.

But, Donnie grabbed him just in time, and sat him back down on the couch.

"It's no use, Donnie! I can't walk..." Raph trailed off. "I- I don't wanna try anymore. I'll just wait for a couple of hours. Then I'll be able to walk...but do Leo and Mikey have a couple of hours? Weren't we gonna go and search for 'em? But, but I can't walk, Donnie. Not now, at least. And besides, you can't look for them alone. What if the Shredder finds you and takes you too?"

"But what if he doesn't?" Donnie asked.

"But what if he does?" Raph asked back. "What will I do then? I couldn't even stand without ya, bro! What am I gonna do if you're taken, like Leo and Mikey? How will I know how ta walk properly, or- or even get up? Master Splinter's gonna have to find all three of ya, and I won't be there to help! I won't know how much time ya all have to live. What if...what if somethin' goes wrong?" Raph asked.

"Why do you think something will?" Donnie asked, again.

"Because somethin' always goes wrong, little brother," Raph said, in a calmer tone now. "I- I guess I won't be there to help..."

Donnie was shocked by his brother's words. Of course, he didn't want Raph to feel this way...and you know what? He won't feel this way, and he was going to find their brothers with him and Sensei.

"No, Raph," Donnie said. "You're going to walk, and I don't care if you think you can't because you can. I know you can, Raph. You don't have to try so hard, all you have to do is get back up and put one foot in front of the other."

"But, Donnie-" Raph was cut off.

"No. I believe in you, Raph. You can do this. Just...just trust me on this one, okay?"

Raph didn't know what to do. He felt like a failure, and he was embarrassed whenever he fell in front of Donnie, because it just showed that he was weak...but something that Donnie said kind of flooded out all of those negative thoughts in his mind. He believed in him. Donnie, his younger brother, actually thought he could do something. And Raph has never really been the one to be believed in, especially by his brothers.

And even though Raph never really trusted any of his brothers with anything, he somehow thought that trusting Donnie right now, would actually be a good idea.

So Raph allowed himself to be helped back up on his feet by his younger brother.

"Okay, are you ready?" Donnie asked.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Raph said.

He did the exact same thing as Donnie said to do before, which he accomplished with no trouble, and then placed the pressure on his right foot.

It hurt, as usual, and he almost collapsed, when Donnie said, "Raph, don't think about the pain. Think about something else, something happier."

"I don't know if-" but Donnie cut him short.

"Just do it. I know you can," Donnie said reassuringly.

So, Raph thought about his brothers, and what it would be like when they were all back together again. He thought about them dancing, eating pizza, especially Mikey, and playing video games. He thought about hugging them, and telling them how he missed them both, and how he would never let them be taken again.

Before Raph knew it, he placed his left foot in front of his right without collapsing. And continued to go. The pain in his right leg lessened, as he thought more and more about his family and his brothers.

Raph was walking again.

* * *

**I know, I know. It was a bit cheesy, but I kind of liked it, I have to say. This is definitely one of my longer chapters, and I wanted to focus in on both Raph and Donnie. I won't know if I did a good job, unless you REVIEW, thanks for those who have, and continue to read! I'll update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I was busy all week. And I'm so so so sorry, but I will be gone for 2-3 weeks on a trip, and I will have no internet! :'( I will try to find some places with internet while I'm away, but I can make no promises as to whether or not I will post one. I'm sorry again! However, you all already know what this chapter is going to be about, and trust me, it will be exciting! Read and enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Silence.

That is all that there was for a while. Nothing but silence.

It filled the room, swallowing all small sounds and noises, until there was absolutely nothing to be heard.

Leo was pinned against the wall by the Shredder, who had two piercing blades just a short way away from his neck, while Mikey was held back by Dogpound, unable to reach his eldest brother.

After a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours, Mikey finally gathered up enough courage to break the silence and say, "Please, Shredder. Let him go," he pleaded.

Mikey knew he wouldn't let Leo go, but he felt as though he should say it anyways.

"What makes you think I will let him go now?" the Shredder asked, rhetorically. "I have you exactly where I want you. Surely, you wouldn't let your own brother die in all of this, will you? And even if I do kill him, I still have you I could work with," he finished, with a devious grin on his face.

Mikey was scared out of his mind. He had a huge dilemma on his hands, and he didn't know what road to choose.

If he told the Shredder where his father was, their whole family would be killed, and Leo would be spared. But if he didn't tell him his father's location, Leo would be killed and Mikey would be tortured, but their family would live on.

A wave a fear swept over Mikey and he started to shiver. He was losing control in that moment because he had absolutely no idea what he was going to choose.

It was a lose-lose situation for the poor turtle and he had no way out of it...someone, be it his family or his brother, was going to die.

Leo directed his gaze to Mikey's eyes, in which he saw that they were full of fear and confusion.

He didn't want his youngest brother to go through this. He deserved none of it, and it was wrong to make him choose between his brother and his family.

Despite the pity that Leo had for Mikey, he also felt quite enraged with the Shredder. He was forcing Mikey to choose between two things that he cared about the most, and whatever choice Mikey made, it was going to hurt him either way.

Leo also felt responsible for all of this. If he was paying more attention that night, maybe he wouldn't have been caught, and Mikey wouldn't have come after him. Or even if he just went out on patrol with his brothers, instead of by himself...they wouldn't be in this mess.

Leo's face darkened as he thought about all of this.

What was he going to do?

He was pinned down by the Shredder, very painful I mind you, and feeling extremely weak, and all the while, Mikey was being held back by Dogpound forced to make a life-changing decision that he shouldn't even be made to make.

Leo felt hopeless.

Yes, he didn't want to die, but he also didn't want the rest of his family to die. He felt as though he was useless. And no matter what Leo did now to try and stop the Shredder, it wouldn't be very effective, now would it...

It felt as though a heavy burden were upon Leo's shoulders and he couldn't shake it off. There was nothing he could do now to save them...nothing.

But Splinter's words suddenly dawned on him: _"Remember my son, you are ninja. There is always something you can do." _

He said this to him when it was his first time training in the dojo, when he was very young. Those words stuck with him everywhere he went in his life. They have helped him out in countless situations that he thought he couldn't handle.

This was his motivation. This was his motivation to do something completely irrational and unsafe, that it might jeopardize both of their lives. But, it mattered not. As long as Leo and Mikey had hope, they could escape. They could get out of there, and return back to their family.

Nobody was dying tonight.

"H- hey, Shredder," Leo said.

The Shredder quickly snapped his head around to stare Leo in the face, his blades moving slightly closer to his neck.

"Are you finally going to tell me your retched father's location?" he asked, deviously.

"No," Leo said in a wise tone.

Then, before the Shredder could say anything, Leo spit right in his eyes, causing his enemy to double back. The Shredder let go of Leo, only to use his hands to wipe his eyes.

Leo saw his chance, and he took it.

Gathering all of his strength, he hoisted himself up onto his feet and quickly gestured to Mikey to follow his lead.

Dogpound, who was utterly confused and surprised at what had happened, loosened his grip on Mikey, which was just enough for the turtle to break loose.

Mikey swung one of his legs underneath Dogpound's and they both collided. His enemy tripped and fell flat on his face, causing Mikey to gain his freedom.

As the Shredder was still recovering from Leo's attack and Dogpound was trying to get back up on his feet, both turtles sprinted for the door out of the building.

They made it out onto the street, just as the Shredder and Dogpound were getting back up.

Luckily, it was during the middle of the night when they escaped.

The cool night air touched both of their faces and they instantly felt refreshed. Even though it was only for a few short seconds, they gazed upon the various buildings of New York City, and kept thinking that they were so close to never seeing them again.

Suddenly, as if it were a mental agreement between the two, Leo and Mikey started running as fast as they could away from the building they were held captive in.

"C'mon, Leo!" Mikey encouraged, as he noticed his eldest brother slowing down.

Leo almost forgot that he had a major gash on his head from a few days ago, and not to mention that he almost did drown. He was also punched, kicked, and thrown so many times, that he noticed bruises that formed all along his arms and legs.

After what poor Leo went through, running probably wasn't the best thing to do right now.

But he had no choice. If he slowed down, even a little bit, the Shredder would surely catch both of them. And he knew his enemy was almost on top of them because of the obvious clinking noise of the Shredder's boots were clearly heard behind their backs.

So, as much as it hurt him, Leo sprinted with Mikey down the street.

They turned corners, went through alleyways, and did everything they could to shake the Shredder off of their trail. But unfortunately, wherever the turtles went, the Shredder was right there behind them.

The Shredder didn't know that they lived in the sewers, and with him trailing right behind them, it probably wasn't the best idea to stop in front of a manhole cover and drop themselves down, with the Shredder clearly watching. They would be practically inviting the Shredder into their home, if they did such a thing.

But, it killed them, not being able to drop themselves into the sewers, but they didn't want to compromise their home and their family. They passed at least five manhole covers already, and they didn't want to skip anymore.

With no smoke bombs to get away, Leo and Mikey were clear targets to the Shredder, and there was no possible way they were going to escape him again.

With each minute that passed, Leo grew more and more weary, as his breaths became more deep. His body felt heavy and his legs were like lead. His head was screaming with pain, as he felt warm liquid trickle down his head.

_Great, _Leo thought. His wound opened up again.

He pressed his left hand on his wound to stop it from bleeding so much. He didn't want to pass out, not now.

He was slowing down, and the Shredder seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Leo, c'mon bro," Mikey said, as he tried to help his brother.

Leo knew he was causing his brother to slow down. He knew that if they kept running, both of them would be caught any time now, all because Leo couldn't run fast enough.

No. Leo wasn't about to let Mikey suffer because of him.

There was only one thing to do...let Mikey escape without Leo.

There was a manhole cover coming up in the alley to their left. In that instant, Leo knew what to do.

"M- Mikey," Leo started, feeling weaker and weaker by the second. "I- I can't keep up with y- you. There is a manhole c- cover coming up on our left...y- you must go home without me."

"What!?" Mikey said, astonished. "No, Leo! I'm not letting you do this to me, again! You're coming home!"

"N- no, Mikey," Leo said, in a stricter tone. "The S- Shredder is right on top of us. I- I have to make a distraction so you c- can get away, and so he won't know where our h- home is. Y- you can run faster than me. I w- won't be able to make it back home, bro," he finished.

"But-" Mikey started to say.

"Michelangelo," Leo said, strictly. "Y- you are going home without me."

Leo never used Mikey's full name, unless he gave a very serious order that Mikey must follow. And as much as Leo hated to use it, he knew that Mikey wouldn't listen unless he did.

On the other hand, Mikey was a little taken aback by it. Leo rarely calls him by his full name, and when he did, it was for very serious orders...like this one. This scared Mikey, and he didn't want to go home without his eldest brother with him, not now since they have made it this far.

"Leo-" Mikey started to say again.

"T- tell Splinter and the others w- where the Shredder held us. That w- way, you are one step ahead of him," Leo ordered. Then, felling sorry for Mikey, he added, "Y- you can do this, bro. I know you can...And- and I love you," he finished quite awkwardly.

But to Leo's luck, Mikey said, "I love you too, Leo," with a smile on his face.

But that grin quickly faded when the clinking of the Shredder's boots finally came back to them.

Then it all happened so fast.

The Shredder seemed to have caught up to them. He raised one of his blades and it came slashing down.

The first thing that Mikey felt was a cold metal that went right across his left arm.

Luckily, Mikey sensed the attack was coming, and dodged out of the way as fast as he could, so his blade didn't cut through...but it did make this large gash on his arm.

And then he felt pain, a searing pain that spread through his arm.

He faltered in his tracks, and let out a painful scream, in which he grabbed his injured arm tightly.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled.

But then, without thinking, Leo turned to the Shredder, gathered all of his strength, and punched him straight in the face.

This sent the Shredder flying a few feet, and down he went.

Leo felt exhausted from what he just did. He too faltered, and fell to the ground. He didn't realize that he used that much of his strength. Now, everything was becoming blurry to him.

But he needed to help Mikey, because he was the one who was really hurt. So, he managed to get back up on his feet.

However, Leo realized they only had a few seconds before the Shredder was back up again, so he turned back to Mikey and said, "M- Mikey, you need to run to t- that manhole cover and g- get back home. Donnie w- will help you, bro."

Taking Mikey's fear of blood into consideration, he also said, "D- Don't think about the blood. All y- you need to worry about i- is getting back home, ok?"

Mikey looked up into Leo's eyes and suddenly the pain went away. Seeing Leo actually made him feel better, but as much as he wanted to stay with him, he knew what he had to do.

"Thanks, Leo. And I'm coming back to get you...you have my word," Mikey promised.

"Thanks, Mikey," Leo said, his voice full of hope.

Then, coming back to the dangerous situation at hand, he said, "Now, go. I- I'll hold him off while y- you go under."

Mikey slipped in just in time and put the lid back on, before the Shredder came bustling down the alley towards them.

The last thing that Leo saw of his youngest brother was his baby blue eyes, looking up at him, before the manhole cover closed shut.

Leo then looked back up and was staring straight into the eyes of the Shredder, who was only a few feet away from him, and advancing.

Leo tried to keep it together, but the longer he was on his feet, the more blurry his vision became. His knees buckled and fell to the ground with a thud, but he was still conscious.

"Where has your brother gone!?" the Shredder boomed into Leo's ear.

"I- it looks like y- you'll never know..." Leo trailed off.

The Shredder had a bad hunger in his eyes, and it scared Leo to see him this angry.

He picked the poor turtle up and threw him back down on the ground, hard.

Leo's head hit the cold, hard pavement of the sidewalk, with a thud, and the last thing he heard from the Shredder before he drifted off was, "Well, at least I still have you."

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Mikey ran and ran and ran. He ran until he was completely out of breath.

He stopped for a moment, thinking about what just happened.

Leo punched the Shredder right in the face, just after he was sliced by his blade. He saw Leo fall to the ground, but he couldn't blame him. Punching the Shredder with that much force when you felt so weak, like Leo, would drain the energy out of you. But the last thing he saw was Leo standing up, making sure he got in the manhole over safely.

He wondered what the Shredder was doing to him right now. Surely, Leo wouldn't be able to run after he punched him like that...which means Leo was again, caught.

He felt so bad for Leo.

He wanted him back more than ever, and didn't want him to go through anything else.

But he couldn't focus on Leo right now. He had to get back to the lair.

Fortunately, Mikey knew the layout of the NYC sewers like the back of his hand, so he would have no trouble navigating back home.

However, the longer he walked, the more pain he felt in his arm, and the weaker he became.

He didn't dare lift up his right hand from his wound, for he knew there was blood underneath. He felt the warm liquid building up and spilling out of his cut.

He was almost at the lair, when he felt blood trickle down the side of his arm, and saw drips falling to the ground.

_I must be bleeding more than I thought I was, _Mikey thought.

But he didn't want to look at the blood anymore...he couldn't stand it.

At one point he had to lean up against a pipe, and regain his balance and his focus. He was becoming dizzy and couldn't stand straight, probably because of the loss of all this blood.

He was stumbling over his feet now, and could barely see. His arm hurt more than ever, and it felt as though his legs were about to give away, until he saw the lights of the lair.

Home.

He was almost there, just so close.

When he reached the entrance, he hopped over the turnstile with effort, and landed on his feet.

But just then, his legs gave out and he fell on his face. He lifted his head up, only to see all blurriness. But he had to get someone's attention. He had to get one of his brothers or his father over here before he drifted off, from his major blood loss.

So, he gathered all of his strength and yelled, "Raph! Donnie! Sensei! Someone, help..." he drifted off. "Raph...Don- Donnie..."

Then at the last second before he slipped into unconsciousness where he thought no one would hear him, he heard two voices saying, "Mikey? Mikey!" and, even though it was blurry, he saw two figures running towards him, he knew were his brothers.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? I hoped I got enough suspense in there to keep you all anxious for the next chapter! And I'm sorry again for leaving you all and not writing another chapter for a while :'( But don't worry! When I get back, I will write an amazing chapter, I promise! Thanks for reading and I bid you all farewell, for now! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my fellow readers! This is the second to last chapter I'm going to write before I leave on my trip for 2 weeks :'( But, I'm going to write the next chapter as soon as I can (if I find internet) and you won't be disappointed! I wanted to make it special before I head off, so this chapter is going to be one of my longest! You're all already so smart so I don't need to tell you what this one is going to be about. You're all practically mini Einsteins! Haha! So, read, enjoy, and the next chapter will hopefully be posted soon! **

* * *

Raph and Donnie both instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

"Raph! Donnie! Sensei! Someone, help..."

Mikey.

Their youngest brother found his way home...but how? He was taken by Fishface no more than a day ago, and couldn't have escaped on his own.

Raph and Donnie were sitting in the lab, and when they first heard Mikey they knew something was wrong. The way Mikey said their names didn't sit right with them, and they had a bad feeling about it. And when he called for help, that feeling became even worse.

Almost like a mental agreement between the two, both Raph and Donnie hopped onto their feet and out of the lab. They followed Mikey's hoarse voice into the main room.

"Raph...Don- Donnie..."

There it was again. Mikey. But he sounded weaker this time.

"Mikey?" Donnie yelled, worry in his voice.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled a second later.

Raph was the first to find him. He turned the corner from the main room towards the entrance and saw him.

Mikey was face down and sprawled out on the ground in a small pool of blood...his blood. Raph noticed the deep gash that spread across his left arm, and it was oozing out more and more blood by the second. He was motionless and was barely breathing.

Raph didn't know what to do. He just stood there, taking in what he saw. His youngest brother, eyes that used to be full of hope and wonder but now closed, was lying in front of him, bleeding to death.

Raph then snapped his head back into focus, and called out, "Donnie! Donnie, I found im'! He's over here!"

Donnie then rushed over to where his older brother was, and then looked down at the sight of Mikey. Oh, his poor younger brother, injured and bleeding was right in front of him.

Donnie honestly couldn't believe it. He realized that the wound on his arm must have been deep, because a cut like that would surely cause him to lose all of this blood. But the poor purple banded turtle just stood there for a few seconds, unable to move, and too shocked to force himself to believe that what he saw was true.

But Raph quickly got Donnie to focus again.

"Donnie, are ya gonna help him, or are ya gonna let him bleed to death!?" Raph snapped.

He regretted it as soon as he said it. Donnie seemed to flinch at Raph's words, but then he sprinted to his lab, gathered supplies that would stop Mikey from bleeding, and returned to help his youngest brother.

Raph just stood there, feeling useless and guilty. He didn't mean for it to sound like that, he just wanted Donnie to help Mikey. Raph had no experience in the medical field and Donnie was the only one who did. He yelled at him just so he could get back into focus, so that he could save their brother...but he should have chosen better words to do it.

Raph saw his younger brother flinch when he said it, and he didn't think that Donnie wanted him to notice, but he saw pain in his eyes. Pain that was caused by _him._ His older brother, who is supposed to be there for him, and not against him.

Donnie kind of felt the same way as Raph did. Yes, he was affected by what Raph said to him, but he was Raph. Who could blame him? He always acted like this when things weren't to their advantage. But Donnie also felt disappointed in himself. He should have gotten the supplies sooner, instead of waste precious seconds of Mikey's life just staring at the scene in front of him.

But he couldn't think of that right now, he had to put his mind back on the major issue: Mikey is injured and he has to save him.

Raph, feeling completely useless, asked, "Is- is there anything I can do?"

Donnie, who was busy putting pressure on Mikey's arm wound, said, "Yes, actually. I need you to help me bring Mikey into the lab, so I can work on him in there. Now, pick him up like that...there you go," he said, as they picked up their orange banded brother.

Donnie was careful not to remove the cloths he was holding from the wound, for he did not want anymore blood loss. So he only carried Mikey with one hand, while Raph had to do most of the heavy lifting.

Mikey may seem like a thin turtle, but once you pick him up, you'll realize that you were wrong, considering all the years of pizza-eating he lived through.

Once Mikey was on the lab table, Donnie forced Raph out of the room.

"Go and tell Splinter what happened, and I'll try and fix Mikey. Hopefully, he'll be aright in no time," Donnie said.

"But-" Raph started to say. He wanted to be in there with Mikey. He couldn't stand leaving his side, even if it was for a minute.

But Donnie interrupted him.

"I said go tell him. Now," Donnie ordered.

Donnie didn't want Raph to be in there. Mikey was losing more and more blood by the second, and he knew it.

If these were Mikey's last moments on earth, which was a pretty good chance they were, he didn't want Raph to remember him like this. All weak, bloody, and unconscious. Donnie wanted Raph to remember the healthy, bright and happy Mikey...not this.

Surprisingly, Raph followed Donnie's order and rushed out of the lab to tell their Sensei.

Raph busted open the door of the dojo, and rushed across the room to where his father was meditating.

Raph's loud and swift entering made the rat dart up onto his feet, for he sensed something was terribly wrong. When his son's frantic and worried gaze met his, he knew something was off.

"Raphael, what is the matter?" Splinter asked, fear in his voice.

"I- It's Mikey," Raph started. "We were in the lab when we heard him call our names, and when we found him, he was- he was..." Raph couldn't finish.

"What was he, Raphael?" Splinter asked, now completely terrified for what his answer might be.

"He had this deep cut on his arm, and there was blood...blood everywhere," Raph said. "Donnie's trying to fix him up now. I- I don't know if he's gonna make it, Sensei..."

Raph just lost it right then and there.

"I'm scared! I'm scared for him! And for Leo, for Donnie, for us! All of us!" Raph said, as some tears found their way down his cheeks. "Why? Why did- did this have to happin'! Why did this whole thing have to happin' to our family, huh?" Then Raph thought of something. "Why- why did you make an enemy of the Shredder in the first place!?" he yelled, his sadness and anger rising. "If you haven't had that rivalry, then none of this would have happened...this is all your fault!" he screamed, as he found his way to the ground with tears streaming down his face.

Splinter was shocked at this outburst. He knew his son was hurting from all of this, but never actually thought he would say something like that. The red banded turtle rarely said these types of things to his father, and it affected the poor rat, badly.

But his words found their way into Splinter's mind. Raph had a point.

If he didn't let the _l_ove of the woman, Tang Shen, get between them when he was still human in Japan, maybe all of this wouldn't have come true. He made Oroku Saki (the Shredder's real name) his enemy, just because he wanted Tang Shen for himself. If only he was nicer, or even understanding to Oroku...they surely wouldn't be in this situation now. And poor Splinter hated himself for it now more than ever.

Raph realized what he said to his father. _This was his fault..._No, it wasn't their father's fault.

Why did he say that? He looked up, and even though it was blurry from tears, he saw the pain in his father's eyes. Pain that would never heal. He probably just made his father feel bad about himself, and thought about how that comment would haunt both of them the rest of their lives if Raph didn't say something to apologize for it.

"I- I'm...sorry...I'm s- sorry..." Raph choked between sobs. "I- I didn't mean it...Please, forgive m- me father..."

He felt his Sensei's hand rest upon his shoulder, and saw him kneel down to face him.

"Raphael," Splinter said gently. "It is okay. But you are indeed right. All of this is my fault, and I need to fix my mistake."

"N- no, father," Raph said, who wiped his eyes, to get rid of any remaining tears. "I- I was just angry, and I said somethin' I shouldn't have. It's not your fault, Sensei. It's- it's the Shredder's."

"Thank you, my son," Splinter said. "Now, let us go se if your brother is alright," as they headed out the door of the dojo together.

To their luck, Donnie was waiting outside the lab door for them. But there was good news and bad news.

"The good news is that Mikey is stable. His wound on his left arm is bandaged, and healing pretty quickly. It'll only take a few days before the wound fully heals, but he could still fight before then, if he's feeling fine. Now, the bad news is that he lost quite a bit of his blood...I was surprised that he lived after losing so much."

A deadly silence filled the room.

Raph was the first one to beak it.

"Um, is he awake?" the red banded turtle asked.

"No. He's unconscious, but he's bound to wake up in a couple of hours. Until then, one of us has to watch over him," Donnie replied.

"I'll do it," Raph said, quickly, causing Donnie to jump.

Donnie saw that Raph really wanted to watch over his youngest brother, and as much as he wanted to do it instead, he didn't dare protest. Raph has been through a lot, and if looking over Mikey was something that would help him, then so be it.

"Alright, Raph," Donnie said. "But when he wakes up, come and get us. We all need to hear what happened."

"Who the shell would do this to him!?" Raph blurted out, unexpectedly. Clearly, he wasn't thinking hard enough. He was still upset about, well, everything.

"Raph, think. Who is the only person we know who uses deadly, sharp blades?" Donnie said.

Then it suddenly dawned on Raph that the Shredder was the one who gave him that cut.

"Oroku Saki. The Shredder, Raphael," their Sensei said.

"You know," Donnie said depressingly, "the Shredder must still have Leo."

Silence filled the room for a brief moment as they all realized what Donnie said must be true.

"Or- or worse..." said Raph.

"Don't think about it, bro. None of us know if Leo is dead or not," Donnie tried to reassuringly say, but failed.

Raph and Splinter flinched at the word _'dead,' _and Donnie noticed. He didn't mean for that, it just slipped. Donnie looked down, not wanting to meet the eyes of his brother and father right now.

"We're sorry, Donatello," Splinter said. "We just don't want it to be true, and from all that has happened, he just might be..."

"C'mon, Sensei. Don't think that way," Raph said. "Besides, I should be looking after Mikey. I gotta make sure he hasn't already woke up," as he changed the subject to shift their minds away from the hopelessness they all had.

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Mikey saw nothing but black.

It didn't matter where he looked, it was just darkness. Nothing but the haunting, pitch black walls that seemed to be concealing him from whatever was in front of him.

There was something heavy resting upon his eyes, which he realized were his eyelids. Why did he feel so weak? So tired? So out of it?

Poor Mikey couldn't recollect the previous events that happened. He wanted to remember so badly, but he just couldn't. All he could do was lie there, wherever he was, and regain some strength so that he might find out where he is.

He couldn't really feel his body. It all felt numb to him, like he was really, really cold.

Cold.

Then he remembered.

The cold blade of the Shredder slicing through his left arm. Cold, felt so so cold. Leo punching the Shredder. Going through the manhole cover into the sewer. Leo staying behind. Finding his way back home. Calling his brothers. Blood, so much blood...

Leo.

What was the Shredder doing to him now? Ah, shell...he had to get to him. With or without the help of his family. He saw what the Shredder could do, and he didn't want his eldest brother going through his torture anymore.

Mikey gathered all of his remaining strength and forced his eyes open. He had to find out where he was if he wanted to get to Leo.

He saw stone walls, lights, lots of lights, and felt as though he was lying on a table. This place looked strangely familiar...it was Donnie's lab!

His brothers got to him after all. He turned his head to check his surroundings, and saw the one who he, surprisingly, missed the most of all...his older brother, Raph.

It seemed as though Raph was deep in thought, and hadn't noticed that Mikey was awake.

"R- Raph," Mikey said, quite surprised to find his voice so hoarse.

Raph quickly snapped back to reality as he heard his name come from his injured brother's lips.

"Mikey! Mikey, bro, you're okay. You're okay..." Raph trailed off. "Hey, Mikey," Raph started. "I- I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean what I said before, and-" but he was cut off.

"Hey, i- it's okay, bro. I understand," Mikey said, reassuringly.

Raph smiled, and actually genuinely smiled. Mikey has rarely seen Raph really smile before, and it kind of freaked him out. But he felt calmer the longer he looked at him, and soon smiled back.

Raph then got up from his chair next to Mikey's table, and said, "I'm gonna go get Donnie and Sensei. They'll be glad to see ya, bro," then exited the room.

Since Mikey didn't really feel like he hurt so bad, thought it might be a good idea to sit up. He only gotten on his elbows, when a shooting pain coursed through his left arm, where the cut was. He let out a whimper of pain.

He then put less pressure on his left arm, and put most of the pressure on his right to help him up. Surprisingly, the pain lessened, as he sat fully upright on the table.

Despite feeling incredibly weak and drained which he realized must be the cause from his mass blood loss, he felt rather fine. His arm also hurt when he put pressure on it, but if he stayed clear from doing that he'll probably be fine.

He then made it his mission to stand. So, he placed both feet on the ground and put pressure on both of them, to try and support his body. Big mistake.

His legs gave away, as he stumbled forward. He felt so weak, that even if he tried he couldn't stop himself from falling. He expected to hit the ground, but instead found himself a few inches from it.

His brother, Donnie, caught him just before he landed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Donnie said to Mikey, as he got him back on the table. "I don't think you're ready to stand just yet. You suffered from a major blood loss from your wound. You're going to have to wait a little longer."

"D- Donnie," Mikey said. "I'm so happy to see you, bro."

"Me too, Mikey," Donnie said, as he smiled.

Then Mikey's eyes drifted to Splinter, who was next to Raph, as they both came in the lab. They both walked over to him.

"Michelangelo, my son, I'm glad you're awake," Splinter said, his voice full of relief, but with a hint of sadness that Mikey noticed.

"I- it's okay, father," Mikey said, reassuringly. "I'll be better i- in no time."

"I missed you," Splinter said.

"Me too, Sensei," Mikey said back.

"Now, Mikey," Donnie said. "Do you remember where Fishface took you?"

"Is Leo alive?" Raph asked.

"Did the Shredder hurt you, despite your arm?" Splinter asked, right after Raph.

"G- guys, too many question a- at once," Mikey said, quite overwhelmed.

"Sorry, bro," Raph said. "Lets start out from the beginning. What happened between you and Fishface on the roof?"

Mikey then remembered the night where Fishface knocked him out with his nunchuks and took him. But he remembered something else that night that made him shiver.

"F- Fishface knocked me out with my nunchuk I think right before you guys g- got there," Mikey said. "A few moments l- later, I heard you scream, Raph. I- I was worried, and wanted to s- see if you were okay, but I- I couldn't do anything...W- were you hurt bad?" Mikey asked, voice full of worry.

"Um..." Raph started, but then stopped. He didn't really want to tell his youngest brother what happened to him. He felt it was kind of embarrassing that he was bit by Fishface a second time, said and did stupid things from the poison, and painfully learned how to walk again. Raph's face darkened, and Donnie noticed this.

"Raph was bitten by Fishface, but I got him back to the lair, gave him the antidote, and he recovered quickly," Donnie said, who got a look of _thank you Donnie, I owe you one _from Raph.

Donnie nodded slightly, so that Raph would know that he understood. If he experienced what Raph went through, he really wouldn't want his other brothers to know about it, too.

But they all focused their attention back to Mikey, and Donnie then said, "Fishface threw me off the roof, but I managed to grab onto a windowsill," he explained. "Raph turned his back to Fishface to come and help me, but that's when he bit him. I managed to climb back up on the roof, but when I got up, Raph was on the ground, and Fishface was already too far away from us. I- I'm sorry I couldn't get to you, bro."

"N- no, Donnie. I understand. R- Raph was poisoned and you couldn't l- leave him. You made the right choice," Mikey said.

Raph felt completely awkward right now, so he stayed silent.

Splinter, on the other hand, asked, "Well, do you know where Xever took you?"

"W- well," Mikey started. "I was thrown into this cell, but I- I didn't know where I was. I managed t- to get up and walk around, and t- then I saw him. I saw L- Leo." Everyone stayed silent, anxious for what Mikey would say next. "H- he wasn't breathing when I ch- checked. I- I thought he was dead..." Mikey trailed off. "H- he had a large, d- deep cut on his head, but it w- was dried blood, so I thought I was too late," Mikey said.

He skipped the part where he started to cry because he didn't want them knowing, but all of them knew he did. Shell, they would have started crying too.

"T- then," Mikey said. "Leo started breathing, a- and I was so relieved. He- he then woke up, a- and I could tell he was g- glad but also worried to s- see me."

"Probably because he knew you were with the Shredder," Donnie said.

"Y- ya," Mikey continued. "Of c- course he denied he was hurt. H- he said he was fine, b- but I knew he wasn't. I wonder wh- what the Shredder did t- to him..."

Raph smirked at the thought of Leo denying he was hurt. There's Fearless for you! At least his personality was still in tact...but the last thing that Mikey said made him frown. He too wondered what torture the Shredder did to his poor brother...

"T- then," Mikey said. "The cell door o- opened, and the Shredder picked L- Leo up and threw him outside on t- the floor. L- Leo yelled and I could tell he was h- hurt bad." Mikey frowned, remembering Leo's pain. "I- I yelled at the Shredder to- to stop, but he lunged at Leo and p- pinned him against the wall w- with two blades at his neck. T- then Dogpound grabbed me from b- behind, and I tried t- to get out of his grip, but h- he was too strong for me. Then the Shredder. He- he..." Mikey faltered. He couldn't go on.

"What, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked, with fear.

Gathering courage, he said, "H- he gave me a choice. E- either tell him where y- you guys were and Leo got to live, or- or not tell him where y- you guys were...and L- Leo died."

Everyone's face darkened, as they thought about what Mikey just said.

"Why- why would he do that!?" Raph yelled. "That sick, that sick-" but Donnie cut him off.

"It's alright, Raph," Donnie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Mikey...what did you do?"

Mikey continued, saying, "L- Leo said not to tell him where y- you guys were. He- he said he would be alright...when I- I knew he wasn't going to be. The Shredder yelled a- at him, and then turned to me again, a- asking what I was going to do. B- but before I could do anything, L- Leo spit in his face, which m- made the Shredder let go of him. L- Leo got up, and I- I managed to free myself f- from Dogpound. W- we ran out of the building, b- but the Shredder was right behind us. W- we couldn't outrun him, and- and Leo was slowing down. H- he was still hurt pretty b- bad, and couldn't run very well. L- Leo then said that I had to go home w- without him...I- I didn't want to. But- but he ordered me to. T- then the Shredder snuck up b- behind us, and sliced me with h- his blade." Mikey shivered, remembering the blow. "I- I kind of dodged out of the w- way so I didn't get the full b- blow, but it looks like it was en- enough to make me lose a lot of b- blood. I- I remember Leo saying my name, and t- then he quickly turned to the Shredder, and- and punched him in the f- face, causing him to- to fall. I- I saw Leo fall to the ground right af- after. I guess the punch t- took a lot out of him. But, L- Leo got back up, and o- ordered me to go down the m- manhole cover and g- go back home without him. So I- I went down, and found my way back h- here where you guys found me."

Everyone was silent when Mikey was done. They simply didn't know what to say.

Raph then said, "So Leo stayed behind? But, but why?" his voice full of sadness and confusion. "He could have went with ya back home, couldn't he have?"

"N- no, Raph," Mikey said. "B- by the time Leo would have g- gotten in through the manhole c- cover, the Shredder would have saw u- us go down. It was one or none, b- bro. The Shredder w- was just too fast for us. W- we knew only one of us was going t- to make it back...and L- Leo made it clear it was going t- to be me who made it."

"I- I hate myself for it, R- Raph," Mikey said. "I should have l- let Leo go, instead..."

"No, Michelangelo," Splinter said, reassuringly. "Leonardo is the leader of your team. He made the choice to sacrifice himself instead of you, and you had no choice but to follow his orders." He sighed. "I miss Leonardo...and I feel that it was my fault for his actions. I told him when he was young, to always take care of you three, and he promised. Sometimes I forget some of the deadly consequences of that promise..."

"Sensei," Donnie said. "It wasn't your fault. That's just how Leo is. He will do anything to get us through."

"Mikey," Raph said. "Did you see where you were being held?"

"Ya," Mikey said. "I- It was this old, abandoned building o- on the East side of town. But, but I don't know exactly where."

"Well, it's something," Raph said. "I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We're gonna go up there, find Leo, kill the Shredder, and take him back home. Who's with me?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They were going to save Leo.

* * *

**Well, my amazing readers, this is officially my longest chapter I have done! I hoped you liked it, and please review! I'm sorry I'll be gone for 2 weeks, but I'll try to find some internet, okay? Don't worry though, the 2 weeks will be over before you know it! I love you all, and I'll try to update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, readers! I'm back from my trip, and I'm so so so so sorry I couldn't write another chapter while I was away :( but, I came back, and I promise you all that you will not be disappointed with this chapter! I missed all of you so much, and I was counting the days for when I would return home and write another chapter! By the way, I saw the new TMNT movie while I was away, and it was the best movie I have ever seen! Thank you Michael Bay! I saw an advanced screening of it on the day before it came out in theaters. It was so good! Anyway, this one is going to be all about Leo, and trust me, it's going to get bad. Please don't kill me! ****WARNING****: This chapter may have some scenes that will disturb you, but if you're up for it, then read on! It's nothing too bad, don't worry! I wouldn't do something bad to you! Read on, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Leo dreamt that he was in the ocean.

He didn't particularly like salt water, but he was glad that he was at least swimming. The emerald- green waves rose up and down around him, as sunlight poured through the clouds and onto the water, making it shimmer.

It was a pretty sight, and he was quite calm.

But all of a sudden, Leo turned around only to face a giant wave crash right on top of him. It blasted him many feet down into the water.

Leo inhaled at that moment the wave hit, for he did not know it was coming. Unfortunately, he didn't suck in air, but a whole mouthfull of water instead. He felt the water pass through into his lungs, and could not breathe.

Leo awoke with a start and sat bolt upright. But he immediately doubled over and coughed repeatedly, for water got into his lungs. He didn't know how, until the sight of the Shredder with a bucket in his hands gave him clarity. He knew he was back in the Shredder's lair...he just didn't want to be.

"Finally, you're awake," the Shredder said, with a scowl. "And don't ever try to escape again...or I'll do more than hurt you, reptile."

But Leo couldn't speak, and continued to cough up water. If anyone has ever gotten water in their lungs, they know it's a pain.

The Shredder, displeased with Leo's actions, abruptly kicked him on his side.

Leo tried with all of his might to stop coughing, for he didn't want to suffer further consequences. But his body forced him to cough up the rest of the water, so he couldn't. He wanted- no, he needed to stop coughing.

Another sharp pain ran through his side, as the Shredder kicked him with his steel boot, even harder than the last. Leo couldn't help but give out a cry.

When Leo finally stopped coughing, he immediately crashed to the floor, face down, again. He felt so weak, and could barely lift up his arms. His vision was alright, but his body felt lifeless.

But there was one thought that couldn't leave his mind: Mikey. He hoped he got to his family in time and was alright. He couldn't stand the thought of Mikey not making it...that cut was pretty bad, by the look of it.

Leo would give anything for his youngest brother to be alright...even his life.

Which reminded Leo, he still had to face the Shredder, and whatever he was going to do to him.

"So weak," taunted the Shredder. "So pathetic," he laughed. "Just like your wretched father, Hamato, when I left him in his burning household with the knowlwdge that his beloved Tang Shen was killed."

Leo's eyes narrowed, and he started to breathe heavily. No one, he means no one, will ever make fun of his father, the greatest Ninjutsu Sensei in the world, Hamato Yoshi.

The Shredder knew he was getting under Leo's shell. Ha! That is exactly what he wanted. In the midst of the pathetic turtle's anger, he might accidently slip out where Hamato is hiding, which will lead them to their demise.

The Shredder was almost tempted to let the turtle live, after he told him their location. He would love to watch how his mistake corrupts his heart, drives him mad, and makes him wish that he was dead, too. By then, he would gladly give it to him.

But Leo was not the type of turtle to make mistakes like that. He slowed his breathing and let those insults wash over him, like a river over stone, like his Sensei used to say.

He wasn't going to do something stupid, not now. He made it this far and, hopefully, even got Mikey back. He couldn't risk his family's location, so he stayed silent.

The Shredder took notice of this and was upset. He wanted the turtle to spill, but everything he has tried so far has not worked...until now. THe Shredder had a devious plan forming in his head, and this one will surely break the turtle.

"Xever," the Shredder called. "Get the chair."

Fishface knew exactly what the Shredder was planning to do, and he never felt happier. He couldn't help but let a small smirk creep along his face, because he knew. Fishface knew he was going to be the one who did this one...and trust him, he hasn't done it in a while.

When Fishface returned with a large, wooden- like chair, the Shredder nodded to Dogpound.

Dogpound nodded back, and went over to Leo. He stooped down, picked up the poor turtle, and placed him in the chair.

Leo, surprisingly, didn't resist. He was far too weak to do anything, so he allowed himself to be placed in the chair.

What he didn't expect was that the Shredder moved in swiftly after Dogpound, and bound his ankles and hands to the chair with a thick type of cord, so Leo couldn't escape. His arms were bound to the seat handles, on his sides, so he could see them, but he didn't know why...until Fishface came up to him, holding a long, sharp, knife.

A larger grin spread across Fishface's face, as he moved in closer to the poor turtle.

Leo was undoubtedly filled with fear. He knew what Fishface was planning to do with that knife...and he didn't want him to. A cold sweat poured down Leo's head, but that's all he let through.

He wasn't going to let the Shredder know that he feared what was coming. It was showing a sign of weakness, and he couldn't stand the dark laughter of the Shredder if he saw him, fearfull for what was coming next.

Ultimately, Leo put on a 'poker face' and stared up at the Shredder with no expression.

Sadly, Leo didn't know the Shredder would take it in the way he did. The Shredder was outraged in the attitude of the turtle. He wanted him to be scared, frightened, anything but nothing.

Leo realized quickly that doing nothing was a costly mistake.

The Shredder then ordered Fishface to do something that Leo feared would happen.

"Maybe this will give some expression to your face," Fishface said, in a dark, menacing tone.

A cold blade found its way onto Leo's left shoulder, and Fishface cut it...slowly.

A shooting pain coursed through his shoulder, and he couldn't help but scream. The blade pierced his skin, and it felt like hours to poor Leo for the blade to leave.

Even after Fishface was done cutting his shoulder, Leo still couldn't stop from whimpering. He never felt anything like that before. Sure, he's gotten quick cuts, but nothing ever that slow.

The Shredder then kneed him in his stomach to make him stop, for he thought it was annoying. Leo stopped, but his breath hitched when he kneed him. It knocked the breath out of him soon after, and he struggled for air.

"This is what will happen from now on if you fail to tell me Hamato's location," said the Shredder. "Now...would you like to tell me?"

Leo didn't say a word.

He wasn't going to give in, no matter how many times he was cut. His family's life depended on him right now, and he couldn't say anything. Leo chose to suffer...and suffer he did.

The Shredder was getting even more angry. He told Fishface to do it again, and he gladly accepted.

Leo struggled to get out of the bondings, but the cords were too strong for him.

He tried, even though he knew he wouldn't get out. And even if he did, he surely couldn't outrun Dogpound, Fishface, and the Shredder all at the same time.

But, he still tried. His wrists and ankles were staring to bleed, but he didn't care. He wanted to do something then just sit there and be cut. But he knew this wasn't helping, so he stopped resisting and let Fishface cut him.

Fishface cut him again, and again, and again. Each time Leo screamed. And each time it was slow. Every cut that Fishface made, felt more painful than the last, to Leo. And every time, Leo screamed louder, for Fishface was going deeper and slower.

But, each time Fishface stopped and asked where his family was, Leo refused to say anything.

Some may have called this brave...but Leo called this losing.

He was dying and he knew it. He was losing too much blood, more than he could ever guess was inside of him. Pools of it ran along the floor beneath his feet. He knew that with each cut, he was sinking deeper and deeper into himself, and at one point, he thought of giving in and telling them where his Sensei is.

Why? Why did they have to do this to him? It wasn't like Leo did any of this to the Shredder...so why do this to him? He felt as though he lost everything already, and that there was nothing to protect anymore. Why live life when people could do this to you? He guessed that living life came with the cost of suffering. He didn't like it and he didn't understand it.

He wished that he was never born...that way he wouldn't be in this mess, and the fate of his family wouldn't be in his hands. If he was never alive, his family wouldn't be in danger.

Besides, Raph hated him enough...Leo bet that Raph would like it if he was gone, wouldn't he? He wouldn't have to put up with stupid Leonardo anymore and he might have been the team's leader...

What was he thinking? Raph loved him, he loved all of his brothers, and Leo knew it. The Shredder was getting to him...he couldn't lose his mind and his focus, not now. All of this has taken a big toll on poor Leo, and he was starting to lose it.

But he was his brother's Fearless Leader. And he wasn't going to let that title go to shame.

So he stayed silent throughout the whole thing, and it was a painful cost that he was willing to take for the sake of his family.

By the time Leo had cuts all across his shoulders and arms, the Shredder stopped Fishface and looked at Leo. He was displeased in Leo's lack of cooperation.

But Leo didn't care anymore. No matter what Fishface did to him now, he wouldn't give. Even though his breathing was as slow as ever, and his vision was blurry from the lack of blood, he stayed strong.

Leo looked up out through one of the windows. He saw the moon, shining bright in the night sky, and he took it in, thinking that it might be the last beautiful thing he saw...but he saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

At the left- most window, peering down at him...he saw his brother, Raphael.

Leo shook his head, thinking it was his imagination, but he was still there. Leo saw that he had a look of worry on his face. But then, their eyes met.

Leo looked up at Raph and Raph looked down at Leo.

Right then and there, Leo knew that it wasn't his imagination and that Raph was really here. He couldn't believe it. But, Leo has never been more happy than to see Raph in his life.

Then, which surprised Leo most of all, was that Raph gave him a smile, signaling that everything would be okay. Leo even smiled back, and then Raph was gone.

Leo knew he wouldn't charge in there right now. Shell, that would be the worst mistake any of them could ever make. They had to devise a plan to bust him out. Leo just hoped that they could...

But the positive thing was that Mikey got to them, told them where he was, and now they know where he is.

With that thought still fresh in his mind, he relaxed a bit. But, Leo just hoped that they would get him out soon...he couldn't take the pain much longer.

The Shredder thought that he would get the location by now...but no. This stubborn turtle won't give in. The Shredder had to do something to make Leo fear him.

If you want something done right, then do it yourself.

"Tell me his location!" the Shredder boomed, bringing Leo back to focus.

"No," Leo said, sternly.

That was it.

The Shredder was so outraged, that he took out one of his swords, grabbed Leo's forarm, and did the unthinkable...

He cut from Leo's left shoulder, all the way down his forearm to his wrist, with so much force, that even if he lived and the wound healed, he would live with a scar forever. And the worst part was that he didn't just cut him, but he too did it slowly. Even more slow than Fishface.

Leo didn't even try to hold back his screams. They were blood- curtling screams that echoed through the building. It was the worst pain he ever felt before, and nothing, absolutely nothing, could feel worse than what the Shredder just did.

When the Shredder let go and removed the bloody blade from his skin, Leo was in shock. He couldn't say, do, or think about anything. His vision was more blurry than it has ever been, and all he could do was look down at his arm.

A large, deep, painful gash spread all the way down from his left shoulder to his wrist and blood was oozing down the side of his arm and onto the floor. Leo didn't care if silent tears fell down his face. He couldn't hold them back if he tried.

The Shredder just stood there, gazing upon his worked and seemed very pleased by it. He laughed, a twisted, sick laugh that traveled through the building.

Fishface and Dogpound were beyond shocked of what their Master just did. Yes, they've tortured people before, but nothing that serious...Fishface and Dogpound, alone, have never killed or have seen anyone be killed in front of their eyes, and they thought that maybe Leo was going to be their first one. They thought that maybe the Shredder had gone a little too far...they couldn't erase his screams from their minds.

But they quickly re- gained focus, and told themselves that what he was doing was right. They needed to find Hamato's location, and get revenge for what he did to their Master. And if going this far with torturing Leo...then so be it.

They joined in with their Master's laughter, and filled up the room with it.

To Leo, the Shredder was just undoubtedly, pure evil. There was no good in him whatsoever, and his soul was just a black void, showing no light, no forgiveness, no mercy...

Leo was afraid. He thought that Fishface could cross lines...but the Shredder could go even farther. Way farther.

Leo couldn't keep it together. His body felt as though it was about to break. His bones ached, his cuts bled and stung, and he was in pain...so much pain. Pain from the cuts...and pain for what he was going to do.

It was like Leo forgot about seeing Raph and forgot that they might have a chance of rescuing him.

He forgot everything in that one moment. He forgot about the safety of his brothers, his family, his father. Everything. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted it to be over...and the only way to do that was to give the Shredder what he wanted.

"S- Shredder," Leo managed to say.

The Shredder looked down upon him, curious for what he might have to say now.

"I- I'll tell you..."

Leo grimiced, for he didn't want to say it.

"T- The location of my father."

Undernaeth the Shredder's dark helmet, a large grin spread right across his face, for he knew that he finally broke Leonardo.

* * *

**Muhahahah! I'm so evil, aren't I? Sorry to disappoint, but I thought it would be a good plot twist. Don't hate me, please! I love you all and I would never disappoint you all. I know you all are probably dying of anticipation, but I'll post the next chapter ASAP, probably tomorrow. Just have hope! They might find a way...they might not. Who knows? I'm sorry I'm so mean XD. But you won't be disappointed, trust me! I hoped you all liked and enjoyed it, and I'll post again soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, readers! Sorry that this took all day to do, but I was kind of busy. And I want to thank all of you for your patience because I know I haven't been the fastest writer, but hey, I'm trying! XD This one is going to be about Raph's and Donnie's point of view, but it's going to overlap with the previous chapter. You'll understand more as you read on, don't worry! Remember to read, enjoy, and review! Read on!**

* * *

"I thought he said it was on the East side of town," Raph said, as he and Donnie jumped over the rooftops of NYC.

The air was cool, as the moon swept over the sky, shining its light down onto the city. The buildings glimmered with light, from the inside, and the whole city lit up like the sun was upon it. When most places slept during the night, it seemed like New York City awoke, filling the night air with flashes of brightness.

"I mean, Mikey wasn't that clear about where it was. 'An old abandoned building on the East side of town.' Ya, that just about sums it up," Raph said. "We've been running around for hours!"

"Patience, Raph," Donnie said. "This side of town is big. It's going to take a while to find the specific building," he finished, completely confident with response.

There was a short pause.

"Are you sure about that, Donnie?" Raph said, as he halted.

There, right in front of them, was a building that had broken windows, chipped walls, and an unsteady foundation that caused it to tilt a little to the side.

"What, are you serious!?" Donnie yelled at his older brother.

"Shhh!" Raph ordered. "We have to be silent."

"Wow," Donnie started, his voice much lower. "You just sounded a lot like Leo."

Leo.

Raph flinched when Donnie said their brother's name.

That was why they were out here. To rescue their eldest brother from the dark clutches of the Shredder and his henchmen. Who knows what torture the Shredder has done, or is planning...

But Raph couldn't think about that. He had to have hope that his brother was okay. Mikey said they were held in this old building on the East side of town, and by the looks of this one, it might be it.

Ignoring Donnie's last comment, Raph said, "We should wait here for a minute to see if anything stirs." He paused, surveying the building before them. "There isn't any Foot ninjas in sight," he finally said. "Usually, they would be guarding the rooftops or even the entrance, but there's none."

"Do you think that maybe they meant for it to look like that?" Donnie asked. "Think, shellferbrains. They wouldn't want us to know that they were expecting us. After all, Mikey escaped and there was a really good chance he would tell us if he made it back, which he did. Do you think they would be waiting out here, like siting ducks, out in the open?"

"Hey, my head's not made to think, all right?" Raph said, playfully, trying to break the tension, as they waited for any sign of movement. "I'm not some snobby know-it-all who thinks he's betta than everyone else." He paused, and then mumbled, "Like you," which was loud enough to hear.

"Oh, really?" Donnie said, a grin spreading over his face. "Well, at least we both know who's the smart one, and not the one with anger issues that can't even say 'better' the right way. Or, don't you? Considering that you're also dumb."

"Hey!" Raph said, a smile clearly on his face.

Just then, a loud bang filled the air, and it came from inside the building. Both turtles snapped their heads in its direction.

Like instinct, Raph jumped onto its roof.

If Leo was in there, he had to know. He had to rescue him and kill the Shredder where he stood. He wasn't going to let him hurt his brother anymore...it was over.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled, just silent enough for him to hear, but not to alert whatever was inside. "Come back! Sensei just wanted us to find out where Leo was, not-"

But Donnie faltered in mid- sentence and his heart froze.

Raph jumped through one of the open windows and into the building.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled, as he jumped onto its roof, as well.

Feeling scared, anxious, and regretting what he was about to do, Donnie jumped in after his older brother. He didn't want him to be alone against the Shredder, Fishface, and Dogpound. He couldn't take them all on his own.

And what if Leo was hurt, or worse, when Raph got in there? He wouldn't be able to think straight when fighting the three of them...he would be thinking about Leo the whole time.

Donnie knew his older brother, and if he didn't go in after him, Raph would surely be hurt, captured...or something worse that he didn't want to think about.

When Donnie jumped in and landed, he braced himself for whatever he was about to see...

But it wasn't exactly the sight that he expected to gaze upon.

There was Raph, in the middle of the room, safe and unharmed, with a cat at his feet.

"It was just a cat that knocked over a chair," Raph said to Donnie, depressingly, as the cat started hissing and ran into a corner.

It was a small room, full of old furniture and antiques, making it much like an old store. There was no sign of life, but the cat and the two turtles, not to mention a few dead plants in windowsills.

"Maybe it's really an abandoned building," Donnie said. "But we have to look around first, to see if it's really as it seems."

"Donnie, does it look like Shredder's evil lair to you!?" Raph shouted.

He had a point. There was no way the Shredder would take up refuge here. It was way too old, and the foundation of the building was far beyond repair and much too dangerous to live on top of.

"Don't worry, Raph, we'll keep looking," Donnie said, as they ran along the rooftops again, after they searched the building.

Raph had a pained expression on his face, like he just watched someone die right in front of him.

They didn't find Leo...

They have been searching for hours and hours into the night now, and they only found one building that fit Mikey's description. But it wasn't it.

It has been almost a week now, that the Shredder has kept Leo, and Raph wanted it to end. He didn't want his brother to be with him anymore. He wanted him to be home, with them, safe and not...he didn't want to even think about it. Raph knew what the Shredder was capable of, and if Leo has been with him for this long...who knows what the Shredder has done to him.

"Donnie," Raph started. "What if we don't find him? What if we're too late? What if, what if Leo's never coming back..."

Donnie was concerned about Raph. More concerned that he has been with any other of his brothers.

He knew that his older brother had a tough childhood. Always wanting to be alone, and not really wanting to do things with the others. And when he did, he wouldn't be as enthusiastic like the others were. Also, he seemed to be always angry, like life wasn't good enough for him. And over the years, his anger seemed to grow worse, like this dark thought was consuming him, but always kept it inside.

Nobody really seemed to get to Raph, or understand him. Donnie has tried to get to him, but he wouldn't say anything. He knew Leo must have tried to get to him too, considering that Raph always seemed like he wanted to punch Leo whenever he was around.

Donnie never really understood why Raph and Leo had this sibling rivalry. Maybe it was out of jealously that Leo was chosen as leader, or that Leo was his immediate older brother? He did not know, and it would probably be a while before he would.

They were his brothers. He didn't have to hide anything from them...but he did, and he still does. All of this plays into effect, now. Raph, recently, has always expected and thought the worst of everything. Now he thinks that Leo must be dead just because they found the wrong building. Donnie wanted to help Raph, but he really didn't know how.

"Raph," Donnie started to say. "It's okay, bro. There's a good chance that Leo's alright. We'll find him," and then, without thinking, added, "I promise."

Raph looked up at him.

It's not everyday your sibling promises you something so important, and Raph seemed to really take it to heart. He started to believe his younger brother, that maybe everything was going to be alright, after all. They've been in tough situations before, and always managed to get out of them. They'll get out of this one for sure.

He gave Donnie a quick smile and then looked back down, continuing to search for buildings.

Donnie immediately regretted it as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth.

_'I promise,' _Donnie thought, over and over again.

He couldn't promise Raph anything. Donnie didn't know how all of this was going to go down. Shell, he didn't even know if Leo was alive...the Shredder could have killed him after he found out that Leo helped Mikey escape.

But, at least Donnie made Raph feel a little better...even though he made a promise he might not be able to keep.

That thought still haunted his mind, but he tried to shake it out and focus on the task at hand.

They searched for what have been like an hour more...and then they found it.

On the edge of town, built away from other houses, all old an abandoned, a lone building stood.

It was a perfect place to hide. There wasn't many people who lived around here, and this is the only old- looking building in the area.

"See, I told you," Donnie whispered to Raph, as they crept towards it.

"We don't even know if Leo's in there or not," Raph countered.

"Well, let's just get on the roof, and look inside, okay?" Donnie asked.

"Fine," Raph said.

They looked around for any Foot ninjas, which there was a few, but they took them out with ease, and then swiftly climbed up the building. With the knowledge of Foot ninjas lurking around, Raph and Donnie knew that this was the place.

Leo was inside and so was the Shredder. They just knew.

They climbed up onto a landing, and noticed a few windows on the wall.

"I'll take a quick look of what's inside," Raph whispered to Donnie.

Donnie nodded, fearful that if he said something, it would be heard.

This was it. The moment of truth. Either Leo was in there, or he was not. They had searched for countless hours, and hadn't found a single clue of where their missing brother was held. Now there was a chance. Now they would know.

Raph leaned over towards the window, and he braced himself for whatever he was about to see...

But he didn't brace himself enough.

What he saw made his heart shatter and his stomach flip.

Leo was strapped down in a chair in the middle of the room, with deep gashes all over his shoulders and arms, with a painful look cast upon his face. Fishface was next to him, holding a bloody knife. Dogpound was not far from the scene. And there was none other than the Shredder, standing in front of Leo, observing his henchman's work.

Raph was completely shell- shocked. He couldn't belive it. He just stared at the scene in front of him, feeling useless, guilty, and scared. His eldest brother, Leo, was helpless and in pain. Pools of his blood ran along the floor underneath him, and Raph noticed Leo looked paler than usual. He saw that his wrists and ankles were bleeding from the cord, in which he probably tried to break free...but failed.

Raph couldn't make himself do anything, so he just crouched there, peering through the window at it all.

Then, Raph looked back up into Leo's face...and saw that Leo was looking straight up at him.

Raph didn't know what to do. He wanted to do something so badly, but he didn't know. All he could think of was to give Leo something to hope for. He wanted him to feel better and know that they were out to rescue him...so Raph smiled.

And the odd thing was...that Leo gave a quick smile back.

"Raph," Donnie said. "Raph, what do you see? Is Leo in there?"

Raph couldn't keep the news from his younger brother for too much longer, so as much as he wanted to keep smiling at Leo, he turned away from the window and faced Donnie.

"Well?" Donnie asked, with eagerness.

Raph didn't say anything right away, for he was still somewhat in shock from what he just witnessed.

He didn't want Donnie to know what he saw, but he had to tell him. He had to know. Even though Raph wanted to protect Donnie from things like this, he knew that telling him was the right thing to do.

So he told Donnie everything, from Leo and his gashes, to Fishface and the knife, to the Shredder and Dogpound, and how they saw each other and smiled.

Donnie's face darkened when he heard this. Leo was losing too much blood, by what Raph described, and he probably couldn't hold out much longer without medical treatment. Unfortunately, he knew they wouldn't give it to him...

"Donnie," Raph started. "There, there was so much blood..."

"Raph, it's okay. We're going to-" but Donnie was cut short.

From inside, they heard a painful, loud scream that they realized came from one thing...their brother, Leo.

Both Raph's and Donnie's hearts skipped a beat, and looked at each other in shock. The scream lasted an eternity. Almost immediately after, they both scrambled for the window, and what they saw made them sick.

The Shredder had Leo's left arm grasped in his hand and he was holding up a bloody blade...and Leo was deeply cut all the way from his left shoulder, down across his forearm, and ending at his wrist.

The Shredder then let go of Leo's arm, and turned to face him again, like what he did was nothing.

Donnie wasn't surprised to see both Fishface and Dogpound so shocked, for they all knew the Shredder had gone way too far.

Both turtles couldn't believe it. They just couldn't.

Raph got teary- eyed, as he saw his older brother's pale face, look at his, now, bloody arm. Raph could tell that Leo went into shock, for he didn't say or do anything for several minutes.

But during that time, the Shredder did something that made Raph want to jump in there and beat the living daylights out of him. And he was quite surprised that he didn't do it, too, for the Shredder just laughed right after he cut his poor brother. It echoed off the walls and found its way up to the turtles. Then, surprisingly, Fishface and Dogpound got over their shock and started laughing with him.

Raph barely noticed that Donnie turned away, soon after Leo was cut.

The vision of Leo's weak and bloody body and the Shredder's blade was still fresh in Donnie's mind, even when he looked out onto the street. He wanted to erase the image, but it wouldn't go away. Every time he closed his eyes, he would clearly see it, and knew he wouldn't forget it for quite a while.

Donnie knew that even if that wound healed, it would turn into a scar. A painful reminder of the Shredder and what he did to poor Leo on this night. Something that will never ever leave him...

But, Raph couldn't bring himself away from staring at poor Leo. He felt so much sadness and so much guilt for what happened. He never knew why, but he always felt responsible for everything that went wrong, even if it wasn't his fault. But, he somehow managed to make them his fault.

If only he went in there and stopped the Shredder, or if he got there fast enough and didn't stop at the other building, then maybe Leo would be okay...he wouldn't be in this condition, all bloody and beaten.

Raph couldn't stand seeing his brother like this, so he found the will to turn away, and looked back at Donnie.

Donnie was quite surprised that Raph didn't barge in there, especially after the Shredder started to laugh. Donnie flinched when he heard them laugh, and was quite pained by it all. Leo...he was hurt bad, and there was nothing they could do about it, without risking their safety.

"Donnie," Raph whispered, as he listened to the evil laughter coming from inside. "What are we gonna do?"

"I, I..." Donnie faltered. Honestly, he didn't know what to do.

But he realized that the laughter died down.

"Raph, the laughter stopped. They might be talking. Let's lean in and try to hear," Donnie ordered, regaining his focus.

Raph nodded, even though he really didn't want to look back in there.

So, both turtles pressed their ears up to the glass, and listened contently. There was nothing at first, and they thought that maybe they were too far away to hear, but they made out none other than their own brother's voice.

They were surprised that they could hear him so clearly. Donnie knew that the room was big and open- spaced, so Leo's voice must be echoing off the walls, and coming towards them.

"S- Shredder," they heard from Leo. "I- I'll tell you."

Both Donnie's and Raph's heart froze ice solid. He wasn't going to tell him, was he? He couldn't! He wouldn't! Leo never gives in. He never quits...but maybe the Shredder pushed him to his breaking point.

"Leo, no..." Raph said.

"Why..." Donnie trailed off.

Then they heard him say it. The very thing they dreaded he would say to the Shredder all along: "T- The location of my father."

Raph threw his head away from the window, and Donnie did the same.

"He, he wouldn't, would he?" Raph asked.

"The Shredder...he really pushed Leo hard. Leo, Leo held out for this long, but why now?" Donnie said.

There was a short pause.

"Donnie," Raph said in a stern voice.

Donnie looked up to see Raph pull out his sais.

"Raph, what are you-" but Donnie stopped, for he realized what Raph was going to do. "No, Raph! You, you can't. I won't let you."

"I don't take orders from my younger brother," Raph said, as he silently lifted up the window.

"You will!" Donnie said, tears forming in his eyes. "I- I will go with you!"

"Leo's not gonna tell em' where our home is," Raph said. "And I'm gonna make sure of it. You, Donnie, will go back to the lair, tell Splinter, and come and get us."

"No, Raph," Donnie said, with tears falling down his cheek. "You could get killed!"

"It's a price I'm willing to make, bro," Raph said, as he looked into Donnie's eyes for what looked like to be the last time.

"Raph-" Donnie started.

"No, Donatello!" Raph said in a much stricter voice. "You will go back without me..."

He paused for a moment, and said in a much softer voice, "I love ya, bro."

And with that, he fell down through the window and inside the building, his sais grasped tightly in his hands, prepared to face the fight of his life.

* * *

**Well, I hope you're all anxious for what happens next! Don't be a hater! I want to keep things exciting for you all. I hope you all liked it, and I want to tank you all for reading! I'll try and update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. I just wanted to make you all wait XD. Just kidding! I was busy, that's all! Okay, so from this chapter on, it's going to have all of the turtle's, including Splinter's, point of view. I think that you'll all die if I just focus on Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter in this chapter, instead of Leo and Raph. So, it's going to be like two chapters in one! I hope you like it! Read on, my friends!**

* * *

Donnie has never ran this fast in his life.

It seemed as though he was running faster with every step he took. His motivation was Raph and Leo. He kept thinking of Leo's gash across his arm, and what would happen to Raph...

When Raph jumped in through the window of the building, Donnie was in shock. When reality swept over him, soon after, he had no choice but to follow his older brother's orders: to go back to the lair, warn Splinter and Mikey about the Shredder's location, and rescue them.

He was hesitant to do so, but when he saw that Raph was actually ordering him, he knew he couldn't protest against him. It was, honestly, the right thing to do...even though it was a tough one.

But what if that was the last time he saw Raph? Or even Leo?

Donnie would never be able to tell Raph how he loved him back, and will never get the chance to make things right between them. All of the time fighting with Raph, and never having the chance to apologize, would haunt him forever. He would never be able to fix their bond...and he would live with that regret for the rest of his life.

Donnie, also, would only remember the sight of Leo's bloody, weak, and broken body. Every time he would think about him, he would see his wounds and all of the life drained out of his face. He would never be able to remember the happy Leo, or even the Fearless Leo, ever again. He would have to live with that image of him for the rest of his life, also.

As Donnie ran away from the building where he was sure both of his brothers would take their last breaths, silent tears ran down his face.

Raph and Leo were the only two older brothers he had, and he couldn't live without them. Who would he go to for help, or advice? Yes, Splinter was still there, but that was different...his older brothers understood him more, and he couldn't handle life without them.

Donnie would have to watch over poor Mikey, and if his two oldest brothers were killed...he would, surely, never be the same. It would hurt him, like a blade being pierced to the heart, and poor Donnie wouldn't know how to help Mikey cope, when he was trying to help himself cope.

But Donnie shook these things out of his head. He didn't know if they were both dead or not...but he still was worried.

Finally, Donnie reached a manhole cover, a few blocks away from the Shredder's hideout. Making sure nobody was around, he slipped into the sewers and sprinted back to the lair. Donnie had no time to waste. He had to get back and tell them, so they can go and rescue their brothers.

Sadly, Donnie was so overwhelmed with emotions, that he wouldn't know where to begin, when he got back.

The major thing that was on his mind was what the Shredder was planning to do with them...

Donnie couldn't fight the tears. He tried to wipe them away, but more kept coming. Each tear that Donnie wiped, two more took its place. He couldn't help himself...it was just so wrong. It was so wrong what the Shredder was doing. Taking his brothers and torturing them, all because of some petty vendetta against his father, caused by something many years ago.

Then, Donnie saw the lights of home, just a few yards away. When he got to the entrance, he jumped over the turnstile, with ease, and burst the doors open to the dojo, for he knew his Sensei was almost always in there.

When he got in, he was surprised to see his younger brother whipping a new pair of nunchuks, with his Sensei observing him. Mikey seemed fine, or more than fine. He was moving properly, he could stand on his own two feet, and was attacking a dummy, with ease.

"Mikey, you're alright!" Donnie said, relief in his voice.

Mikey felt like the happiest turtle in the world just then. His brother, Donnie, was back, unharmed and safe! For hours, he was worried for his brother's safety, and wondered if he would ever come back...but he did.

"Bro, I'm so happy to see you right now!" Mikey yelled, as he dropped his nunchuks, and leapt at Donnie to give him a hug.

Wide smiles swept across both turtle's faces, as they embraced each other, for what seemed like a while.

Splinter smiled, for he was joyed at the sight of his two sons, together, again. He would give anything to see all four of them together again...even his own life.

"I just needed a couple of hours rest, and then I was back on my feet again," Mikey explained, afterwards. "Splinter even gave me new nunchuks to replace my old ones, for now, since Fishface stole them."

But Mikey's face darkened as soon as he said his enemy's name.

"Speaking of Fishface," Mikey continued, "did you and Raph find-" but he faltered, for he realized that his second oldest brother wasn't there. He was so overjoyed to see Donnie, that he didn't notice that there was no Raph.

Splinter was thinking the same thing as his youngest son, and said to Donnie, "Where is Raphael?"

Donnie looked down at the floor.

This was the hardest part. He couldn't handle seeing their faces when he told them everything about Leo and that Raph jumped in there, leaving him to go back himself. But Donnie couldn't waste time. Raph's and Leo's lives were in his hands, and he had to tell them fast, before...he didn't even want to think about what would happen to them.

"Donatello?" his Sensei said, concern in his voice.

"Donnie, bro?" Mikey asked, worriedly.

"Alright," Donnie said. "I'll tell you it from the beginning."

Donnie explained everything that occurred. He talked about the incorrect building, and how they wasted time scoping it out. He explained how Raph jumped in, after hearing a noise, causing him to jump in after his brother. He talked about how they finally came to the conclusion that the building wasn't the one, and searched again. He explained that when they found the building, they took out Foot ninjas that were guarding it, with ease, and they climbed up the building's side. He then went on to how they reached a landing point, and how Raph looked through one of the windows. He talked about how Leo was in there, strapped down in a chair, with cuts all over his shoulders and legs, made by Fishface, and that the SHredder and Dogpound were in there, also.

Donnie paused for a moment, for he didn't want to go on...but his family had to know.

He explained about how they heard Leo scream, and that they looked back through the window to see that Leo had a deep gash spreading all the way from his left shoulder to his wrist, made by the Shredder. Donnie didn't explain how the Shredder and his henchmen laughed about it afterwards, because he knew it would just crush Mikey, and the horrid look on his poor younger brother's face made it clear for him not to say it. Then he said how they both listened in on what they were saying, and found out that Leo was going to tell the Shredder where they lived...and how Raph pulled out his sais, ordered Donnie to go back and get them, and how he jumped into the building, causing Donnie to just run back here and tell them.

When Donnie was done, Mikey had tears rolling down his face, and was already slumped to the ground.

Splinter was looking down, with a pained look on his face, and Donnie could have sworn that he saw a small tear creep down his cheek, too.

"Why, why did the Shredder and Fishface do that to Leo?" Mikey whimpered. "And, and why did Raph go in there...he, he could die!"

"Michelangelo," Splinter tried to say.

"What are we going to do, Donnie? Sensei?" Mikey asked, eyes still full of water.

Donnie looked up at his remaining family, and said, voice full of strength, "We're going to rescue them, bro. We're going to rescue them."

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

The Shredder smiled more than he ever had in years.

This pathetic turtle was finally going to tell him what he wanted all along: the location of Hamato Yoshi.

A week it has been, since he captured Leonardo, himself. The reptile has refused to cooperate, even when his life was at stake. He has put him through so much pain and suffering that it was a shock that he didn't give in...until now.

It looks like the mighty Leonardo has a weakness: time.

The Shredder saw what his torture did to Leo. Every day, he was getting weaker, sicker, and bloodier. In time, the Shredder knew that he would get what he wanted, if he kept torturing him...and it looks like it finally worked. He wore the poor turtle down, until he was nothing but helpless, weak, and in pain.

The Shredder has broken Leo, and it was time to see where his long- lost enemy and his wretched disciples were hiding.

Leo was beyond just done with everything. He was over.

Leo can only take so much until he's had enough. He's not invincible, like a superhero. He's anything but that. He was just a turtle, a teenage mutant ninja turtle. Now, that might sound like someone who's invincible to all harm, but it's not.

He's never suffered and felt this much pain and fear before, and he wanted it to all go away...and the only way to do that was to give the Shredder what he wanted. Pain and fear cloud the mind, and it makes people make bad choices. It's hard to think straight when you're suffering as much as poor Leo is.

Leo feared that this day would come...when he broke under the torture of the Shredder and spilled his family's location. He has feared this since he first woke up in the cell and realized he was captured. But, he was shattered. His body, mind, and soul couldn't take it anymore. If he was offered death or all this torture, he would gladly want his life to be taken.

Yes, Leo was a tough turtle to take down, but the deep gash that ran along his arm, made by the Shredder, did it for him. He couldn't and wouldn't take it anymore...he was going to tell.

But, Leo wouldn't be able to live with the fact that he gave the lives of his family to the very person who wanted to take them. When he told the Shredder where they were...he would ask for the Shredder to kill him, and Leo knew that he'd gladly accept his offer.

"Well?" the Shredder asked. "Are you going to tell me?"

Leo vowed not to tell...but he was going to break that promise he made to himself, now.

"Th- they're in the s- sewers," Leo said.

Silence.

Leo felt tears stream down his face, and couldn't help it, either. His sobbing then turned to violent crying in a matter of seconds.

Nobody stopped him, anyway. Everyone was so shocked of what Leo just did.

For years, the Shredder has been trying to get to Hamato...and now he's got it.

The Shredder and his henchmen were speechless, for they didn't think that Leo would break. They thought he was lying, at first, when he said they were in the sewers, but when Leo started to cry like that...they knew it was for real.

Fishface and Dogpound thought that Leo needed to be a little more specific, but that's all the Shredder needed to know.

Fishface then dropped his knife, out of shock, and that was the only noise, besides Leo, for a while.

The Shredder then signaled for some Foot ninjas, Fishface, and Dogpound to come with him, for they were going to find Hamato and kill him and Leo's brothers.

Leo cried until his body couldn't produce anymore tears. He would have thrown up, but there was nothing in him that his body could reject.

They were planning to leave Leo in the chair and let him bleed out from his wounds, until he died.

But before they could leave, Leo said, "W- wait," causing the Shredder to turn around. "K- kill me, now."

"And why would I do that?" the Shredder asked, in a wise tone.

"T- the least you could d- do is kill me quickly, instead o- of letting me suffer anymore than I- I have to," Leo said, pathetically. "I- I told you the location, a- and I'm going to die anyway...s- so why don't you have t- the honor of killing me?"

Leo thought he deserved to die. And, he couldn't live with the thought that he was the one who got his entire family killed...he was being selfish, though. He actually deserved to suffer on Earth until the end of his days, regretting what he did. But, he didn't want to live that way. He wanted to die to escape it, but knowing that he was doing this for himself, made him hate himself even more. Now, he'll have to die with the ultimate punishment: regret. And that's a bad thing to die with...

_I killed my family. I killed my family. I killed my family, _is what Leo thought.

The Shredder agreed to Leo's terms, and strode slowly over to him, with his henchmen at his side. When he reached Leo, he unsheathed his blade and raised it in the air.

Leo looked up at the Shredder and knew that this was going to be the last thing he saw. Leo also knew that he didn't even deserve to close his eyes and think of his family, before he died. He was the one who was going to get them killed, so why think about them? He deserved to be scared when he died...and the Shredder was scary enough.

_This is it, _Leo thought, as he still looked at the Shredder. _I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..._

Then, the blade went down.

* * *

**No comment, except that I'll post soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, readers! Sorry again that I haven't posted in a few days. Besides, it is my birthday today! XD *cheers* I was doing stuff all day, so I have an excuse. Okay, I know I left you all hanging with the last chapter, so I'm going to pick up from where we left off. You'll see what happens. Read!**

* * *

_This is it, _Leo thought, as he still looked at the Shredder. _I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..._

Then, the blade went down.

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

In life, most people spend all of their time waiting.

They wait for that chance, the one where they can redeem themselves for all the things they did.

All of their regrets and mistakes build up, and most people just bottle them all inside. They keep them to themselves, and never open up to others. Sadly, those people would keep waiting and waiting for that chance... but they would wait until the day they died.

What those poor people didn't know is that the chance they were waiting for was in front of them the whole time...now.

They could have relieved themselves from all of this suffering and all of this pain if they just opened up at any point in their lives. People make the choices in the world, and some, like these, never chose.

Very rarely, you will meet someone who's open about what they have done. They don't let their mistakes get the better of them. They are the ones who forgive themselves. They are the ones who don't live with them until the day they die.

Leo never felt good enough...he was one of the ones that would keep everything inside.

He was one of the ones who let his regrets and mistakes haunt him. He never felt that he deserved to have a great Sensei, or caring brothers. He never felt that he deserved such an amazing family.

He never felt that he was worth it. He wasn't worth the effort of placing him on the Earth. Poor Leo always felt as though he needed to prove himself to his father, his brothers, and the world. But, every time, he felt like he failed...

Leo never saw his purpose in life. He never saw how powerful he was, or how great he was, or how special he was in the hearts of his father and his brothers...

He never believed in himself.

But Leo still kept waiting for that chance to change everything, and forgive himself for what he has done...

But it didn't look like Leo was ever going to live to that day...

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Even though it only took a little less than a second for the blade to fall, it felt like hours to Leo.

There he was, strapped down in a chair, bleeding and in pain, and about to die.

Staring into the Shredder's eyes, and knowing that there was no turning back now, killed him. Even though Leo knew it wouldn't do any good, he closed his eyes, with the image of the Shredder still fresh in his mind.

The blade got closer and closer to his head.

And at the last second, when he wanted to die, when he wished for that blade to come quicker, when he knew that he was a disgrace to his family...

He wanted a second chance at life, and he didn't want to die. He had so much more to live for...

But it was too late.

The blade came closer and closer, and then...

Nothing.

Wait a second.

Leo still felt his body in the chair. He still had the pain from his wounds. He was still breathing...

He was still alive.

Had the Shredder not done it? Had he backed out?

Leo snapped open his eyes...but he didn't expect to see what was actually in front of him.

The Shredder was still in front of him, but he was struggling with something.

There were two sais, just centimeters away, right over Leo's head, blocking the Shredder's blade.

Leo turned his head to see the brother that he wanted and missed the most... Raph.

He was standing next to him, blocking the Shredder's sword from killing Leo.

"You're not dyin'," Raph said to Leo, with an angry expression on his face. "Not yet, you're not!" and with a big push from his sais, Raph sent the Shredder flying a few feet away.

"R- Raph!" Leo said, voice full of relief and joy. Leo has never been this happy to see Raph in his entire life.

"I'm here, big bro," Raph said, his face softening, when he looked at Leo. "You're not gonna die tonight. And I don't ever want to hear you say you want someone to kill ya, again. We need ya, Leo. You mean so much to us."

"I- I know, Raph," Leo said, looking down. "And I- I'm sorry for everything..."

Raph knew what his brother was talking about.

Leo was apologizing for giving away their family's location, for Raph heard everything. He waited for the right time to come into the picture, and there was no way that the Shredder was going to kill Leo, so he guessed that his timing was appropriate.

Even though he heard how Leo said he wanted to die, Raph just couldn't allow that. Even though he spilled their location, Leo wasn't going anywhere...Raph just didn't understand why Leo thought he should die.

"Leo-" Raph started to say but was cut off.

"Look out!" Leo yelled, louder than he thought he could yell.

Raph turned, only to find Dogpound's massive fist punch him in the gut, sending him flying a few feet, and then to the ground.

"R- Raph!" Leo yelled again.

Leo had to get to him. There was no way Raph could take on a dozen Foot ninjas, Fishface, Dogpound, and the Shredder all by himself. He would die.

But another thought dawned on Leo and make him worry even more.

The enemy already knows the location, and they were planning to kill all of them anyways...so why keep Raph alive if he came so willingly to the Shredder's hideout?

Leo tried to break free from the chair, but the cords were digging deeper and deeper into his skin, causing blood to trickle down his wrists and ankles.

Leo was losing too much blood. He could see the pools that ran along the floor, and he could do nothing about his wounds, especially the one made by the Shredder. That one needed the most attention. His whole upper body was in serious pain from all of the cut wounds. His vision was becoming more blurry and his breaths more deep. He felt weaker than ever, and his head was starting to spin, bringing him more pain.

Leo slightly turned his head around to see Raph, sais in his hands, bringing down the Foot ninjas. Fishface was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, for Raph knocked him out with the butt of one of his sais. Dogpound was advancing on him, and pushed some Foot out of the way to get to the turtle.

Raph was overwhelmed.

Yes, he managed to take out Fishface and some of the Foot, but there seemed to be more and more coming, including Dogpound. He didn't realize that it would be this tough trying fight all of them.

He already had multiple bruises and little cuts all around his body, but he knew that Leo's wounds were way worse. He had to suck it up and fight. If Leo's still holding out, then he can too.

But Raph knew they were going to wear him down. If Raph took down one Foot ninja, two more would take their place. And to top it all off, Dogpound was getting angry. Raph managed to push him away for some time, but he knew it wasn't going to work for much longer.

Leo was so caught up in his brother's fight, that he failed to notice the dark figure looming over him...the Shredder.

Leo turned back around just in time to see his worst enemy raise his blade above his head again.

"N- no," Leo said.

"What?" the Shredder said, in a wise tone. "I have no need for you, anymore. So I'll dispose of you while you're still weak...And then I'll finish off your brother, and then your entire family."

Chills ran up Leo's body. Is this really it? Is the Shredder going to kill him and his family?

Raph couldn't get to him, even if he tried. His brother was cornered by Foot ninjas and Dogpound. There was just no way...but he had to try and get his brother's attention somehow.

Leo was in no condition to defend himself against the Shredder, not by a long shot. He's gotten this far, though, and if he died now, it would be all for nothing. And he couldn't let Raph die, for the Shredder would surely sneak up on him, once he killed Leo. Raph wouldn't know what hit him.

Leo had to get Raph's attention towards the Shredder, to save both of their lives.

"No!" Leo yelled, loudly, with such force that the Shredder jumped.

His scream echoed throughout the whole building, causing the fight to stop for a moment, and grabbing everyone's attention...including Raph's.

Screaming took so much out of poor Leo, that his head swam even more, and he slumped down into the chair. It was too much for him, but he knew it was worth it.

Just then Raph took notice of the Shredder, and screamed, "Leo!"

The Foot and Dogpound tried to stop Raph from getting over to Leo, but failed, for Raph was fast.

He dove over his enemies, turned around, and hit them with his last smoke bomb. Apparently, Raph and Mikey weren't allowed, by Donnie, to use smoke bombs. Only Leo and Donnie could, and it was an unfair rule, according to Raph. Donnie said that Raph and Mikey would use them only for fun, which was probably true, but allowed each of them to have one, just for emergencies.

_I could really use more smoke bombs now, Donnie,_ Raph thought.

"Leo!" Raph yelled, quickly afterward. "Leo, are you okay?"

All Leo could do was nod. He was too weak to speak, and was losing more and more blood by the minute. His breathing became more shallow and short.

"Alright, I'm gonna get ya out of here," Raph said, as he started cutting the cords that strapped Leo to the chair with his sais.

It was a good thing that Raph was quick at cutting the cords, because just a second after he cut them all, the Shredder smacked him across his face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Pathetic," the Shredder said.

He kicked Raph in his stomach, with such force, that the poor turtle couldn't help but let out a cry.

Unfortunately, Fishface managed to recover, and was standing again with Dogpound and the Foot ninjas. They were advancing towards their turtle target, when the Shredder said, "Kill him."

All poor Leo could do was sit and watch what was happening in front of him. He was so helpless, and wished he could do something, but couldn't. His younger brother was about to be killed...

Leo slumped down to the floor, with his shell against the chair, with silent tears finding their way down his face. There was nothing he could do for Raph now, nothing at all.

Dogpound lifted up Raph and threw him down to the ground. Raph tried to get up again, but was smacked by Fishface, and was sent to the ground, once more. The Foot ninjas repeatedly punched and kicked the turtle until he could take it no more, and whimpered, "Please stop..."

Fishface then ordered for the Foot to stop...and took out his own knife. He stepped over Raph, raised the blade over his head, and was about to strike the poor turtle, when the Shredder yelled, "Wait, Xever!"

Fishface turned and looked at his Master in confusion.

The Shredder took notice of Leo against the chair, and an idea struck.

"We should have a little fun, before we destroy Hamato," said the Shredder, a wide grin spreading across his face. He then signaled for Dogpound to hold Raph so he could face him.

Raph had no idea what the Shredder was planning to do...until he went over to Leo.

"No, no! What are ya doing?" Raph said to the Shredder, as he tried to break free from Dogpond's grasp.

"You, Raphael," the Shredder said, deviously, "are going to pay for distracting me in my attempt to kill Leonardo...now you will have to face the consequences of watching him die before you."

"No, no, no!" Raph yelled, struggling against Dogpound, but to no success.

The Shredder strode over to Leo. He picked him up, causing Leo to wince, and threw him face down to the ground. Leo couldn't help but let out a cry.

Even though Raph knew he couldn't get out of Dogpound's grasp, he continued to try to slip out of it. He had to try to do something, and couldn't just sit there.

But Dogpound's grip became tighter and tighter, until Raph lost blood circulation to his hands. He couldn't feel them at all, and was surprised that Dogpound hasn't broke his arms yet, but he continued to resist. He had to get to Leo.

The Shredder then stood above Leo, and smacked his foot down onto his shell.

Again, Leo stifled a cry. He couldn't take the pain...first the cuts, now his shell. It was all too much for him to take.

Leo was on the verge of blacking out, but he stayed strong...if this was going to be his last moments on Earth, then he wanted Raph to be the last thing he saw.

Leo turned his head to face his brother. Raph had a mixed look of anger and sadness on his face, and saw tears forming in his eyes, as he saw what the Shredder was doing to him.

The Shredder pressed his foot down even more on the back of his shell, and Leo could do nothing but scream. His shell couldn't take the amount of pressure the Shredder was putting on it, and it could crack.

Raph realized what the Shredder was doing and screamed frantically, "No! No! Please don't do it to Leo, do it to me, instead! Please, just don't hurt him anymore!"

That was Raph's last desperate attempt to save his brother...but no dice. The Shredder had his heart set on killing Leo, and he wasn't going to stop until it was complete.

Leo and Raph locked eyes and looked at each other for what seemed like the last time. Leo's vision was blurry, but he could make out Raph's face, pretty clear. Leo had to be there for Raph, now more than ever. Leo saw his younger brother starting to cry, and Leo wanted to do something to make him feel better...so he smiled at him.

Raph started to cry even more, but Leo wanted Raph to know that he'd be okay...even though they both knew he wasn't.

The Shredder laughed at Leo's petty smile, and said to him, "You're not going to be smiling for long, turtle."

As quick as a flash, the Shredder jumped up into the air, releasing his foot from Leo's shell...

Only to bring it back down, with full force, in the very middle of Leo's shell.

_'CRACK!'_

Leo let out a cry far worse then when the Shredder sliced his arm...for a lightning shaped crack split Leo's shell from the middle, all the way up his spine, to where his shell ends, at his neck.

"No!" Raph yelled, as more tears fell their way down his face, and watched his brother scream in pain.

The Shredder then stepped off of Leo, and stood next to him, watching his victim writhe in front of him.

Leo couldn't help but cry. It hurt more than anything he's experienced before...he didn't even know it was possible for his shell to crack like that. Yes, turtle shells are tough, but the Shredder put so much force on it that it gave way. Fortunately, Leo's shell wasn't entirely split in two, but it was severely split from the middle, up.

Pain coursed through Leo, like a bullet. Even the slightest movement he made, pain, far worse than he ever had, shot through him. It was like he broke his back.

Leo's cries wore down after a few minutes, as he went into shock. Cracking his shell was too much for him to take in his condition. He didn't know if his body could take anything more.

Raph had silent tears flow down his cheeks, as the Shredder stepped over Leo, a blade in his hands. Raph couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing his older brother get beat like this. He couldn't see him go through anymore pain...

"Stop, please!" Raph yelled. "Please..." he drifted off, as he knew his pleads would not work on the Shredder.

The Shredder ignored the turtle, but said, "Take a good, long, look at your brother, for this is going to be the last time you'll see him alive!"

"No...no..." Raph said, crying, as he locked eyes with Leo again.

Leo was barely breathing, with tears streaming down his face. His shell was cracked, and he was still bleeding out from his wounds. There was no way he was going to survive without treatment...and the Shredder wasn't making it easy.

Raph gazed into Leo's eyes, and Leo gazed into Raph's.

"I love ya, Leo!" Raph yelled. "And- and I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for being so hard on you, and for always starting fights, and- and for not believing in you, like I should have. I'm so, so sorry, Leo...I love ya, bro..." Raph trailed off, as he closed his eyes.

Leo wished he could speak...he would have told him how much he loved him and how he's also sorry for everything he's done to him. There was so much he wanted to tell Raph, but Leo was too weak to do so. So, he gave the faintest of smiles, and surprisingly enough, Raph smiled as best as he could.

The Shredder then raised the blade higher, for he wanted to kill Leo right then and there...

But before he could do so, a loud yell echoed across the building.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Raph recognized instantly as...

"Hamato-" but that's all the Shredder could say.

Splinter rushed through the doors of the building, and kicked the Shredder, sending him flying a few feet, and onto the ground.

Leo saw his father kick the Shredder, and that was the last thing he saw before he sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It is definitely one of my longer ones, which I'm very happy about. Poor Leo :( I know, but I won't disappoint you all in the next chapter! However, you're all going to have to read the next chapter to see if it gets better or worse for Leo. I'm so evil, aren't I? I want reviews, people! Reviews! I want to see what you all thought of this chapter and what you all think will happen in the next. I'll update soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone! First, before I start, I want to thank all of you for just giving my story a chance, and reading it! It means a lot that you all took the time to read, and I just want you all to know that I feel so blessed to have readers like you! XD *cheers* for all! Okay, so, sadly, my fanfic will be coming to an end soon. The last chapter will probably be posted in a couple of days, but for now, let's just worry about this one! Read on!**

* * *

Raph definitely did not expect this.

Splinter, Mikey, and Donnie came bursting through the front doors of the building. His Sensei then kicked the Shredder away from Leo, causing him to fly a few feet.

Mikey and Donnie then took their chance, while the enemy was still in shock. They both tackled Dogpound to the ground, making him release his grip from Raph.

"Bros!" Raph yelled in relief and shock.

They both managed to knock Dogpound to the ground, and made sure he was going to stay there for a little while, by tying him up.

"Raph, where's-" but Donnie was cut off by a cry from his youngest brother.

"Leo!" Mikey shouted.

Mikey sprinted over to his eldest brother, and what he saw made him teary- eyed.

Leo was face down, unconscious, on the ground in a small pool of his own blood. But that wasn't the worst of it...Leo's shell was cracked from the middle, up. It had a small width, but all in all, his shell still split.

"Donnie..." Mikey trailed off. "Donnie get over here!"

Donnie sprinted over, for he knew that Leo's condition must be bad...but he was wrong. It was worse than he ever imagined.

"Can- can..." Mikey couldn't finish.

"His shell heal?" Raph finished for his youngest brother.

Honestly, Donnie didn't know if their shells could heal. For all he knew, Leo could have a cracked shell for the rest of his life...

But another loud shrill echoed throughout the building...it was their Sensei! They were so caught up with Leo, that they forgot about the fight in front of them.

"Sensei!" Mikey yelled, as he barged into the fight.

"I'll buy you some time, Donnie," Raph said. "Just do what you can to help him, okay?"

"Thanks, Raph," Donnie said. "Now go!"

Raph turned around, only to be smacked down by Fishface.

"I am so sick of you," Raph said, as he recovered, and threw himself at his enemy.

Mikey charged in, only to find Splinter on the ground, with the Shredder throwing punches at him. Fortunately, his Sensei managed to knock the Shredder off of his feet with his tail, which gave him time to recover.

Five Foot ninjas struggled to get Raph off of Fishface, but there was no way he was going to let go of his enemy. Raph kept throwing punches and said, "This is for Leo! And that!" as he continued to beat Fishface.

Mikey saw Dogpound advancing towards his red- banded brother, for he broke out of the ropes, so Mikey ran at him, full- speed. He rammed into his enemy's side, and he went crashing to the ground. Mikey, nunchuks in hands, didn't even wait for Dogpound to recover, before he jumped on him again, and started pounding on him with his weapons.

Splinter recovered from the Shredder's punches, and looked around for a weapon to use.

Then he saw them. There, in the corner, collecting dust, and forgotten about, were Leo's katanas. A katana was the most honorable of all Japanese weapons. They believed to have a soul, and were given to leaders, but the Shredder must have tossed these aside when he captured his son. So much disrespect...

Splinter ran over to the ancient blades, and picked up both of them, ready to fight against his enemy.

The Shredder recovered, and stood up, with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Hamato Yoshi," the Shredder boomed. "You made this too easy for me. You came here, instead, and brought the rest of your pathetic disciples with you...You led them and yourself into a death- trap. My death- trap."

"No," Splinter said. "I came here to rescue my sons. And you will pay for what you did to them all!"

"You will pay," the Shredder countered. "You will pay for what you did to me all those years ago!" as he took out his own sword.

"You were the one who killed Tang Shen!" Splinter yelled. "She loved me, not you! But you were jealous, and you had to get back at me. If you couldn't have her, then no one could..." he said as his face darkened, remembering.

"But you made me kill her!" the Shredder screamed, as he lunged at Splinter.

"How!?" Splinter asked, as he blocked the Shredder's blow with Leo's katana. "You made the choice to kill her! YOU! Yes, I admit that I wasn't as understanding as I should have been, but you took her away from me, and yourself! And now, you want to kill my sons!? Why take so much away from me!?" he yelled, as he pushed the Shredder back a few feet.

"You," said Splinter in a softer tone, "are too blind to see that I have tried to forgive you for what you have done all those years ago..."

There was a short pause.

"But," continued Splinter, "you have not. I tried to forget what you, Oroku, did to me, and to Tang Shen. I tried so hard to forget all of my sadness and anger...and I did when I saw those four little turtles in that pet shop. I decided to get them, and when the mutagen turned us into what we are now, I still loved them. I received a second chance at family and at love, Oroku."

"But-" the Shredder was cut off.

"No," said Splinter abruptly. "You have made it so hard for me to still keep forgiving you. First, you take my eldest son, Leonardo, and torture him into making him tell you where I was! Not to mention, that he is probably on the verge of death, right now, because of you! Then, you took my youngest son, Michelangelo, and hurt him severely!" his voice raised, as he raised the katanas and pointed them towards his enemy.

"You have no honer, Oroku. No honer!" Splinter continued. "You have done the unforgivable to Tang Shen and my sons...and you will pay for what you did to her, to them, and to me!" he yelled as he attacked the Shredder.

The Shredder was totally taken aback by Splinter's words, that he failed to block the katana blade that slashed across his armor. Splinter slashed the blade with so much force, that it went through the Shredder's armor and cut the front of his chest.

The Shredder let out a cry, and fell to the ground, dropping his blade, and clutching his wound.

"Now you know the pain of how it felt when you cut my sons!" Splinter yelled.

While Splinter handled the Shredder, Raph handled Fishface, and Mikey handled Dogpound, with Foot ninjas all around, Donnie handled Leo.

He dragged his eldest brother away from the fighting, and closer to the exit, just in case they had to make a quick get-a-way.

Donnie moved frantically, patching up all of Leo's cut wounds, from Fishface, and he was pretty successful. He then moved to the tough one, that the Shredder implanted on him. The one that ran from his shoulder, down to his wrist. All Donnie could do for that one was patch it up as best as he could, to stop the bleeding.

He didn't have the right medical equipment here to treat it. If only he was back in his lab...but no. He had to stay, just in case his brothers and father needed help. But Leo...

He was torn. He couldn't abandon his family and leave them to die, but he also couldn't save Leo if they stayed. And besides, what was he going to do about Leo's shell? He has managed to fix small cracks in his other brother's shells, but this...this was probably the one thing Donnie couldn't fix.

Donnie guessed that Leo probably wouldn't be able to stand for a few weeks, at the most. According to them, that was quite a long time for one of them to be out, like this. Half of Leo's shell was completely split, and Donnie knew that this kind of thing probably never would heal...Leo would live with his cracked shell and all of these scars forever. It would be a painful remainder to him of what he faced...

Just the thought of it made Donnie start to tear up, but he had to keep focused.

He felt Leo's pulse, for what seemed like the hundredth time, for he was always worried that he was dead. But, when he felt his pulse this time, it was weaker than it had been before, and seemed like it was dropping. He saw that Leo was breathing more and more slowly, which concerned the poor turtle, a whole lot.

"Guys!" Donnie desperately called out. "Leo's getting worse!"

"Can't you help him, or something!?" Mikey yelled back, as he was kicking Dogpound.

"I did everything I could do, but I need to get him to my lab if I want to save his life!" Donnie yelled back.

Raph thought for a moment, and then said, "Just go, Donnie! Go back and save Leo! We can take 'em!"

"Raph-" but Donnie was cut off.

"Do ya want Leo to die!?" Raph interrupted, as he knocked down Fishface.

"Donnie, just go!" Mikey yelled, agreeing with his older brother.

"No-" but Donnie was cut off again, this time by his father.

"Donatello, go save your brother, my son! Now!" he ordered, as he evaded the Shredder's blade, for he already recovered.

"Hai, Sensei!" Donnie said, finally giving in.

When he went to pick up Leo, something hard hit him in his side, and he fell down with a thud. Donnie looked up to see a Foot ninja, for he hit him with the hilt of his blade. Donnie reacted quickly to the ninja's next attack.

He swung his blade, aiming for Donnie's head, but he evaded it, with ease. He also evaded and dodged out of the way of all of their other attacks. Donnie then used his Bo Staff, and swung it hard at the ninja. He fell and did not get up.

Donnie felt victorious, but some Foot ninjas took notice of this, and six more rushed over to Donnie, preventing him from getting to Leo. Donnie managed to fight them all off, but more kept coming.

Meanwhile, Splinter was still fighting the Shredder, but his enemy seemed to become stronger. Poor Splinter felt his enemy get bigger and bigger in his eyes. The Shredder used his wound, given to him by Splinter, as his motivation. He had to take down the rat where he stood!

The Shredder then hit Splinter with his fist, and sent him crashing down to the ground. He laid there, too stunned and in pain, to move. Leo's katanas were on the floor in front of him. The Shredder then walked away from him, heading in a different direction.

Little did he know he was heading towards his eldest son, Leo.

While the rest of the turtles were pre- occupied with their enemies, the Shredder picked up poor Leo, and strode over near the entrance with him. He turned around, Leo in his grasp, and screamed, "Stop!"

Everybody stopped fighting, and turned their heads towards the Shredder.

"No!" Splinter heard Mikey call out.

"Let him go!" he heard Donnie say.

"Why!?" he heard Raph call out.

Splinter then recovered, got up, and turned to face his enemy. He saw that the Shredder was holding up an unconscious Leo in his left hand, and there was a blade at Leo's neck, in his right.

"Oroku! Let my son go!" Splinter ordered, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I will," said the Shredder, which confused everyone. "I will...if you lay down your weapons, and surrender to me."

"Why, you little-" Raph said, as he started to advance on the Shredder.

The Shredder placed his knife closer to Leo's neck, and the blade was so sharp, that at the slightest touch, a small cut formed.

"Raphael, stay!" yelled Splinter, as he put his arm out for his son to stop.

Fishface, Dogpound, and the remaining Foot ninjas went behind their Master, watching the terrified faces of the turtles and the poor rat.

There they were, in a showdown, with Leo's life hanging on a thread.

* * *

**Well, I thought I'd switch it up again! Poor Leo, I know :( But, I hoped you all liked it, and I'll update soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi again! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! :'( It's all going to come to an end, but trust me when I say this...you will not be disappointed! Have I disappointed you, before? I hope not! And, just so you all know, I'm doing another chapter after this, to explain what happens afterwards, okay? But, this is technically and officially the last chapter. I'm so sad! :( But I'll post the other one soon, okay? Read on, my fellow friends!**

* * *

Leo's eyes flickered open, as he felt something sharp touch his neck.

He felt warm liquid, he knew was his blood, trickle down to his carapace. He didn't know what was going on, until the feeling returned to his body, and he felt himself lifted up from the ground.

He gazed in front of him, only to see his brothers and his father looking back at him with worried and angered expressions.

"Please, Shredder, let go of Leo!" Mikey wailed.

Leo heard, who he knew must be the Shredder, say, "I will if you surrender and hand over your father!"

Leo had to say something, and as much as his body was painfully telling him not to, he said, "D- don't surrender."

But he immediately wished he didn't say anything, for unimaginable pain coursed through him, and especially at his shell...he knew it had been cracked, and was anxious for what would become of it, but he tried to focus his mind on his family.

After he spoke, Leo couldn't help but give out a small whimper, but it was loud enough to hear.

"Ah, poor turtle," taunted the Shredder, as he spoke to Leo. "Did that hurt?"

Leo didn't say or do anything else. He didn't want to give the Shredder the satisfaction of knowing that it did, so he just looked at his brothers and his father. Seeing their faces together again made him feel a small joy running along inside him. He never thought he would see all of them again together, like this.

But then, his joy was quickly devoured by fear and pain.

The Shredder, dissatisfied with no response from his victim, pushed his blade only a few more millimeters onto his neck, causing more blood to spill out his fresh wounds. It wasn't much, but having a blade at your neck hurt. Leo felt as though he would choke at any moment.

"Stop it!" Raph yelled.

He couldn't see his only older brother be hurt like this, anymore. It was too much for him, and the rest of his family. The pain that Leo suffered through...it was overwhelming.

"Then give me Hamato Yoshi!" the Shredder boomed, clearly agitated. "Surely, you won't let your own son die, Hamato. After all, you failed to save your beloved wife, Tang Shen, and now you will fail to save your son? How pitiful. How weak...How selfish!"

Splinter knew that his enemy was only saying these things to break him and make him surrender, but he was taking these words to heart. He wasn't strong enough to save his wife, and it was all of his fault that she was killed. And now, he was going to watch Leonardo, his eldest son, die in front of him and his other sons? No...he wasn't going to let that happen.

So, Splinter turned himself in to the enemy, in exchange for his son's life.

"You're right," the poor rat said.

"What? No-" but Donnie was cut off, by his father.

"No, Donatello," he continued. "Oroku is right. I can't let my own son die in front of me, like I did with my wife...so I have to surrender. Don't you fear for you brother's life?"

"But we also fear for your life, father," Donnie countered.

"My sons," Splinter said. "It is the right thing to do," he said, as he made his way over to the Shredder.

"No!" Mikey yelled. "We- we need you!"

"Father, please come back!" Raph also yelled.

"Why..." Donnie trailed off.

This was possibly the hardest thing poor Splinter has ever done: ignored his sons' pleas for him to turn around and come back.

He wanted to turn around. He wanted to go back. He wanted to hug his sons and tell them that he would always be there...but he continued forward, towards his enemy. He had to save Leonardo. Without him, his other sons would be broken. They would be lost and wouldn't know who to turn to. Losing a sibling is like losing a part of your soul. It's irreplaceable, and you can't ever get them back.

Splinter would turn himself in for any of his sons, though. If Raphael was held, instead of Leonardo, he would still do it. It's the same with Michelangelo and Donatello, as well. He wouldn't care, as long as they would be okay.

When Splinter reached his enemy, the Shredder said, "Drop the katanas."

Splinter, hesitantly, lowered his son's precious weapons to the floor. The Shredder then kicked the swords, out of reach, from the rat.

"Now, put down my son," Splinter said, sternly, narrowing his eyes at the Shredder.

"If you say so," the Shredder said, deviously.

The Shredder threw Leo into the nearest wall, with so much force, that the poor turtle managed to make a small dent in the wall.

Leo felt completely fine, at first, but then a shooting pain went through his whole body, and doubled over, letting out a cry.

"Leonardo!" Splinter yelled, then returned his gaze to the enemy in front of him.

"You said to put him down," said the Shredder. "So, I did. Are you not happy with the way I did it?"

"What game are you playing at!?" Splinter yelled, anger rising. He had enough of this. All of this. He wanted his sons to be safe, again, and not hurt, like this.

"I guess I'll have to throw him again. Maybe this time, it will be more to your liking," the Shredder said, with a twisted smile spread across his face. "Bradford, seize the rat," he said quickly afterwards.

Dogpound grabbed Splinter from behind and turned him to face his Master.

"What- what are you doing!?" he yelled.

"You will suffer the way I suffered when you made me kill Tang Shen!" the Shredder answered, turning his gaze towards the helpless turtle, against the wall.

"No!" Splinter called out, but the Shredder pretended he did not hear him.

He advanced towards Leo, his eyes narrowed.

Chills ran through Leo. He didn't want to suffer anymore. He didn't want to go through anymore pain. He wanted- no, he needed someone to rescue him and save him from...from him. Poor Leo couldn't even think about his name, as the man in armor strode towards him. Leo was broken outside and in. He couldn't feel, couldn't think, and couldn't even talk. He was broken. Just broken...

He picked up poor Leo, which made him wince, and then he threw him face down onto the ground.

Leo was barely alive, and didn't even yell when he came in contact with the ground. Pain consumed him, and he sank into unconsciousness, yet again, the Shredder haunting him in his dreams.

"No, my son..." Splinter trailed off, tears forming in his eyes. He wished that the pain was meant for him, not Leonardo. He would do anything for his sons not to go through something like this.

Raph was beyond enraged. He was infuriated!

He has had quite enough of what the Shredder was doing to his family, especially Leo.

Yes, Raph has gotten into a whole lot of fights and arguments with all of his brothers, but he never lashed out on them with all that he's got. Every time Raph and one of his brothers were fighting, he'd limit himself on what he'd say and do, but even then he sometimes crossed over the line. This time, Raph wasn't going to hold anything back against the Shredder...this was for Leo.

Fortunately, the Shredder was too caught up in Splinter and Leo, that he forgot about the other turtles, and suddenly noticed a very angry- looking Raph running straight for him.

Raph's stare was like shooting daggers to the Shredder. He seemed to grow taller, as, the once mighty Japanese warrior, shrunk down to the size of a breadcrumb. The turtle's amber- colored eyes shown a raging fire he has tried so hard to keep in all of these years...but now it was out. The Shredder has never seen that much fire and pure hatred in someone...not even he could get so violent.

For once in his life...the Shredder was scared of one of his enemies.

Mikey and Donnie knew that Raph could get mad. But, he was never _this _mad before. The Shredder must have drove him over the edge this time. When they saw their hot- headed older brother sprint towards the Shredder, they instinctively followed, weapons in hands.

Raph lashed out in a wave of fury, when he attacked the Shredder.

Sais blazing, he struck, and he struck hard. He slashed the wound the Shredder received form his father, which made him wail in pain. The wounded Shredder managed to kick Raph away, but that definitely wasn't enough to douse the fire roaring inside of him! He got back up, quick as a flash, and ran right back towards his enemy.

"Master!" both Fishface and Dogpound yelled together.

Dogpound, who clearly wasn't thinking straight, let go of Splinter and ran with Fishface to aid their Master.

Big mistake.

Splinter immediately got up, and punched Dogpound ferociously, sending him to the ground, knocking him out. Fishface turned around, only to be brought to the same fate as his colleague.

Two down. A bunch of Foot ninjas and the Shredder, to go!

Taking out the Foot was easy. Mikey and Donnie had the time of their lives, as they cut down the remaining ninjas, so determined to end the whole thing. Splinter helped, of course. He wouldn't leave his two sons alone in a fight.

When Splinter and his two youngest sons turned around to face the Shredder, they saw the unimaginable. It was so shocking, even Splinter's eyes widened.

There, in the middle of the room, on the floor pleading for mercy, was...the Shredder.

Raph had knocked his helmet off during the fight, and his scarred face shown in the light of the oncoming day, coming though the windows. Raph had one of Leo's katanas in his hands, pointing it straight at the Shredder's neck.

Raph looked back, as his father strode over to his son, who was towering above the Shredder. Raph was bruised, head-to-toe, and had a thin cut on his left forearm, but besides that, he was perfectly fine.

"Bro, it looks like your anger does prove useful," joked Mikey, trying to put a light on things.

"Take this, Master," Raph said, as he kneeled down, bowed his head, and presented Leo's katana to his father.

"Thank you, my son," Splinter said, as he took Leo's katana.

The Shredder was breathing heavily, lying down on the floor, looking up into the eyes whom belonged to someone who used to be his friend. Blood was already spilling out of his chest wound. He was wide-eyed, and locked gazes with Splinter.

Splinter stepped over him.

"What you did was unforgivable, Oroku Saki," said Splinter. "Now, you will pay for what you have done to me, Tang Shen, and my sons."

"It was all worth it," the Shredder said, trying to keep the rivalry until the end.

Splinter raised the ancient Japanese katana into the air.

The Shredder closed his eyes and said, "I love you, Tang Shen."

Then, down went the blade.

Splinter drove the katana straight into the Shredder's heart. He gave a jolt, and then he lay still, eyes still open. Donnie went over to him, checked his pulse, and confirmed what everyone else was thinking...

The Shredder was dead.

Splinter knelt down beside his fallen foe, and whispered, "Why did it have to come to this?"

Then, without a second thought, Splinter rose to his feet, and told himself that it was the right thing to do. The Shredder had to die. He had no remorse, no regret, no sorrow, for he knew what the Shredder has done to him and his family...he would live on, knowing that his family was now safe. They were safe from the Shredder.

The rat took the katana out of his enemy, and wiped the evil blood off of its tip. He found the other katana, and swiped that one off of the ground, too.

Donnie went up to his father and asked, "What about Dogpound and Fishface? Aren't they still going to be a threat to us?"

"No, my son," Splinter said, quite confident in his answer. "With their Master gone, they would have no one to lead them. They will wander the city, leaderless, looking for another Master. But, I know that you, my sons, will be there to make sure that doesn't happen," he finished, as he gave him a quick smile.

"You're sure as shell we ain't gonna let that happen!" Raph said, as a smile found his way across his face, too.

And they were right. Years after, when all of this was just a memory, Fishface and Dogpound never found anyone who would lead them. They would constantly keep getting beat by the turtles, if they tried doing anything sneaky, and after a while, they stopped bothering them completely. They never heard from Fishface or Dogpound ever again, after they stopped.

"Guys!" shouted Mikey, unexpectedly. "It's Leo! He's, he's..." he couldn't finish.

"Mikey what!?" Donnie yelled, as he Raph and his father sprinted over to them.

Donnie feared the worst for his eldest brother. He can't be...no. Is he?

But what they saw made their breath hitch, for it was a shock.

But what they saw...also made them smile.

"G- guys?" Leo said, his voice weak.

"Bro, you're awake!" Raph said, as he knelt down beside his older brother. "I was so worried about ya! I mean, I thought you were, ya know..." he trailed off.

"It's okay, R- Raph," Leo said. "I- I'm here. I'm okay," he said as he looked into his brother's eyes.

But Leo thought of something that made him shiver. Donnie saw this and also knelt down beside him.

"What's wrong, bro?" Donnie asked, concern growing in his voice.

"What happened t- to, you know..." Leo trailed off.

"The Shredder?" Mikey guessed.

Leo stood bolt upright when he heard the name. But, he regretted it as soon as he did so. His body felt as though it was mangled by a tiger, and his cracked shell, he knew, wasn't making it any easier on the pain.

He let out a small cry, but he tried to ignore the pain that shot through him. Adrenaline pumped through his blood and his heart rate increased. He tried to bolt for the exit, but his legs gave away, and was caught by Donnie, before he hit the ground. He didn't want the Shredder here. He wanted nothing to do with him. He was just so...scared of him.

"Woah, there bro!" Donnie yelled. "The Shredder isn't-" but he was cut off by Leo.

Leo's face turned pale, and he backed against the wall.

"No! No!" Leo wailed. "I- I don't want him to do anything to me anymore!" he yelled, as tears formed in his eyes.

"Why did you say his name again!?" Raph screamed. After the first time Leo freaked out about the Shredder's name, he would have thought that his smart- aleck brother would know better than to say it again. "It freaks him out, bro!"

"I didn't know the- I mean_,_ _he, _actually got to Leo...he broke him!" Donnie said, pointing to Leo, who had his head in his hands, sobbing at the name of the Shredder.

"Move aside," Splinter said, who watched the whole scene play out in front of him. "Let's take Leonardo back home."

They all agreed as they left the unconscious Fishface, Dogpound, and Foot ninjas there in the building...and the, now dead, Shredder.

* * *

**I hoped you all loved it! Poor Leo, but I'll explain everything next chapter. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I just thought you all would like to know what happens to him. This is officially the ending of my first ever fanfiction story. I am so honored to be writing these chapters for you all, and I will be sure to thank each and every one of you in the beginning of the next chapter. I love you all! I'll post soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody! This is the epilogue of my story. It's the ending of the ending. Ironic, right? Sadly, I started school already, so if you're counting on me to write another story on fanfiction, then it might not be until the weekend hits, or later on. :'( But, I'm going to end my summer with a bang! And, I'm going to thank each and every one of you at my ending comments, so read 'em! Read on, my friends! **

* * *

Nothing.

Nothing is what Leo could be described as doing. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk, wouldn't do anything. All he did was isolate himself in his room, locking the door, so no one could get at him.

When Splinter brought him back home with his brothers, Donnie went straight to work.

He stitched up all of his eldest brother's cut wounds, and bandaged his head, for he received a minor concussion. Donnie remembered how the Shredder threw Leo into the ground...he felt so bad for him.

Donnie knew that the severity of Leo's gash on his arm, made by the Shredder, was enough for it to leave a scar that ran all the way down from his left shoulder to his wrist. Poor Donnie could do nothing about Leo's shell. It was severely cracked, and this was the one thing that Donnie didn't know how to fix.

Leo was going to live with that scar and a cracked shell for the rest of his life.

But, after Donnie was all done, Leo asked just once to be taken to his room. Donnie lifted Leo up, and brought him up the stairs. When Donnie placed his older brother down on his bed, Leo said to leave. Donnie was smart enough not to argue. He thought that giving Leo some space would be good for him.

Leo never said anything to them, since...

It has been exactly two weeks since the Shredder was killed and Leo was rescued.

Even though his brothers confirmed to him that the Shredder was dead, not using his name, poor Leo still wouldn't do anything.

Every once and a while, he would accept small meals, made and given to him by Mikey, but that was it. His brothers and father almost never saw him, and each time they did, he seemed be be growing thinner and darker, like the light was being slowly sucked out of him.

But the only time they saw Leo was when he would make his way down to the dojo. He would pull out his katanas and hold them in his hands. He stared at them, deeply, like he was searching for something.

He saw his own reflection in the blades of his weapons, and seemed to be troubled by something, though his family never knew what. Then, with a grunt, Leo would put his katanas away and head back to his room. Sometimes, when he stared, a look of pure terror would sweep across his face, and then dwindle down back to calm.

Leo was looking for an answer. He didn't know how he was going to find them by looking at his weapons, but he looked anyways. Sometimes, he remembered the Shredder and the pain he caused him. He was so afraid that he would suddenly jump out of his katana and kill him, but realized, quickly after, that it was all a memory.

But Leo seemed to never let go of the past.

His brothers had tried to get to him, countless times. Raph, especially. But every time, they had failed.

Leo wouldn't let anyone in...not even his father. He was bottling up all of these thoughts and emotions he had, because he simply didn't know what to do with them. He never wanted to bother his family with them, and thought that they didn't want to know.

But, the truth is, that they did want to know. They were worried for him and were afraid of what was going to become of him. The turtles were afraid they were going to lose their brother, and the rat was afraid he would lose his son...

Leo felt himself dwindling away. He felt empty, and left with nothing but fear. It clouded his mind, day and night. He couldn't seem to get away from it, no matter how hard he tried.

He rarely got any sleep, for he was afraid that the Shredder would come back and kill him if he did. And when Leo did manage to close his eyes, he would have nightmares of the Shredder running after him, a blade in hand, stabbing him. Leo would feel the pain, like it was real, and then would sit bolt upright, screaming in his bed.

"No! No! No!" he would scream. "Don't hurt me! Please!"

Every time his brothers heard this, and every time his brothers tried to comfort him.

Raph was always the first one to get to Leo's room. Most of the time he lay awake in his bed, waiting for Leo to wake up from his nightmare, and then he would bolt to his brother's room at the first sign of screaming.

This was also very hard for Mikey.

He was the youngest of the four, and when he would have nightmares, he would go to Leo. But, now that Leo needed him instead, Mikey had no one to go to. He tried Donnie one night, but then turned around, for he didn't want to disturb him.

He always felt bad for waking Leo up when he had a nightmare, but he knew Leo was the only one who wouldn't get mad at him for doing so. He has been going to him for years, and Leo just got used to it.

But now, Leo needed Mikey...but he was afraid that he couldn't be there for him. Leo has always been there for Mikey. It's hard trying to be there for someone else when you're so used to that someone being there for you.

Donnie kept saying that these nightmares will eventually wear off, but he had a feeling they wouldn't. He was concerned for Leo, and didn't want him to go through anymore of this.

He thought he could help his eldest brother get back to normal. He tried everything to get Leo back, but no amount of medicine would work. Yes, Donnie was the smart one...but there was no knowledge he had that could help Leo.

Every once and a while, Leo would have these nightmares, and it would take a solid hour before his brothers got him to calm down.

In the beginning, Leo didn't have as many nightmares, which relieved the turtles. But, over time, they became more frequent, and after the first week that Leo was back, he had them almost every night.

One time, Leo's door was locked, and Raph had to break open the door to get inside. After that, Leo agreed, by nodding his head, to never keep his door locked during the night. His brothers were worried that they might not have been able to get to him...

But it wasn't just the nightmares that troubled them. It was Leo's lack of talking, eating, and pretty much everything that troubled them.

One night, around midnight, Raph and Donnie were talking. They were the only two that were up, for Mikey and Splinter went to bed. And Leo...how would they know? He was either sleeping or lying awake, in his room.

"I'm worried for him, Donnie," Raph said, as he sat down on the couch in the main room.

"Me too, bro," Donnie replied, taking a seat next to him.

"What are we gonna do?" Raph asked. "Leo. He's not getting betta. We've all tried to get to him, but he won't say nothin'."

There was a short pause.

"I'm starting to think that maybe the Shredder went too far," Raph finally said. "I neva wanted to believe it, but I think he broke Leo. I neva thought that Fearless could break, but..." he trailed off, but then continued.

"He did, Donnie. Leo goes into a mad crying fit just by hearing the Shredder's name! I mean, it doesn't look like Leo's ever gonna want to do anything again. What will happen when he starts training again? Huh? He's probably gonna freak out with all of the weapons there. You've seen him! He picks up his katanas like they're poisoned! Shell, who knows if he's ever even gonna fight again, after what happened."

"You don't know that, Raph," Donnie tried to explain. "This could be temporary, you know? The effects should wear off, and Leo will be fine in a couple of days. He might even be able to fight!" he finished, trying to hide the truth from Raph.

"Donnie," Raph started. "I know that's not true. Just tell me, bro...Is he ever gonna get better?"

Donnie faltered. He knew he wasn't fooling Raph. Shell, Mikey might have even saw past his pitiful lie.

"Truth is, Raph," Donnie said. "I don't know if Leo's ever going to get better. I've tried everything on him! Nothing worked, Raph..."

Donnie was hopeless. He felt like giving up. He didn't know how much longer Leo could live like this, and didn't know how much longer they all could sit and watch.

There was a long pause, this time.

"No," Raph said suddenly, causing Donnie to jump a little. "It's not over. Shell, he's gonna come back to us. I know it, bro. Trust me when I say this, Donnie. I ain't giving up on Leo, and he sure as shell won't give up on us."

"Raph-" Donnie tried to say, but was cut off.

"Donnie," Raph cut in. "Leo is the oldest, the strongest, and the bravest. He's not gonna willingly give up, when he's come this far. Leo's fearless, Donnie. He's our Fearless leader. He's not gonna be like this for the rest of his life. I'll make sure it won't happen to him. Trust me."

Donnie stared deeply into his older brother's eyes. He saw a brother who loved and would do anything for his family. He saw a brother who was always there for them when they needed him. He saw a brother that was full of hope. Raph wasn't going to give up without a fight. Donnie knew that Raph was as serious as ever, and meant what he said. He wasn't giving up, and Donnie wasn't either.

Donnie couldn't help but smile when Raph said this. He was hopeful again. He was hopeful for his family, especially Leo. Him and Raph were going to do everything they could to bring Leo back, and they would not stop until they did.

"Alright, Raph," Donnie agreed. "But how are we going to do it?"

Raph was in thought for a moment, and then said, "We'll find a way, little bro. I mean, we could try talking to him again. Maybe Leo will finally let us in."

"Raph," Donnie said. "Leo pushed us away before, so what makes you think he'll talk now?" he finished, as doubt clouded his face once again.

"Well," Raph started. "The truth is, that I'm not sure if he will. But, I'm hoping that one day, somethin' inside of Leo will push him back up on his feet. Maybe one day, he'll get better by himself, and talk to us then."

Donnie wasn't really comforted by his brother's words, but said, "Fine. We'll give him some more time, but if he gets worse, then I'm not sure what to do..."

"Don't worry, Donnie," Raph said. "Just hope and wait, bro. Hope and wait."

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

The two turtles made Mikey and Splinter aware of what they were planning to do.

Mikey had doubts at first, saying that waiting would just hurt Leo more, but then eventually gave in. Splinter, on the other hand, thought it was wise of his son, Raphael, to think in the way he did.

Hope was their ultimate motivation, right now. They had no other plan but to hope and wait for Leo to get better. They did everything they could, but Leo still wouldn't come back, so they let him heal himself.

Raph, especially, felt selfish for letting Leo try to heal on his own, thinking how he needed his family to help him. But, he thought afterwards, that his plan has a chance, and Leo might find the will to come back.

Yes, Leo has been in difficult fights before...but this one was going to be the hardest one he has ever faced.

He was fighting against himself.

Part of him said to give up and let the past haunt him, while another part said to get back up and return to his family. It was like the angel-devil situation, where they sat on his shoulders, telling him what to do. Leo was too busy listening to his head, when he should have been listening to his heart. The devil side seemed to be winning, for a long while.

He felt himself being dragged underneath his past, each day. He thought it was over. He'd have no one to go to. If the Shredder could hurt him this much, then there was surely other things that could hurt worse, right?

Pain had no limit.

He would face worse, during the later years in his life, and how would he deal with that? He barely dealt with it this time, so what makes him think he could deal with it next time, considering the consequences to be worse?

In life, it's so much easier just giving up. Giving up on yourself and your life. You could just throw in the towel at any moment. No more pain. No more suffering. You could just give up on it all.

Leo could run away. Where? It didn't matter. He'd be on his own, and could give up, knowing that his family wasn't there for him to hurt. He'd be on his own, forever. He wouldn't be distracted by life's troubles, and wouldn't have to care for the world anymore. He could just stop.

His father would have one less mouth to feed. It would save him the time and energy. And his brothers probably would be happier without him. Leo wouldn't be there to boss them around or make them train. Raph would finally get what he wanted, too. To be leader of the team.

Everyone would be happy...

Everyone except Leo.

Leo realized that he actually wanted to be his normal self again. He wanted to be with his father and his brothers. But, something inside of him kept pulling in the other direction. It would be hard, trying to go back to the life he once had. It would take time, lots of time. And, Leo didn't know if he could pull it together for that long.

He was afraid that the memories of what happened would hurt him, until he could take it no longer.

He didn't want to remember...but remembering was apart of healing. He would have to re-call these painful events if he truly wanted to get rid of them. He would have to re-live them again, but only for a short time, for if he accepted that it actually happened, he would get better. He would then start to feel better about himself and eventually lead back to his old life.

But, he had to open up to his family. Keeping emotions inside about everything that happened was not healthy for Leo. He would keep them in, until they all came crashing down on him, making him remember all at once. He would never learn to forget...so that is why he must say something now.

Like I said, giving up is easy. You could give up on yourself anytime, and anywhere. But coming back from something like Leo went through, takes true strength. It's hard, coming back, but it's also worth it.

Leo made the decision to open up to his family. He would tell them what he felt, and even though he had to re-live those events to talk, he knew it was worth the hurt.

Leo was going to get his life back.

A couple days, after thinking about all of this, Leo made his way down to the main room.

When he arrived, no one was in sight.

It was a relief to Leo, but it also made him a little more anxious. He didn't really want to talk to them, but he knew if he didn't, then he'd have to live with this by himself. And he knew it wasn't right to do that to himself. Besides, his brothers and father all said that they would listen to him, before, even though Leo refused. But he didn't want to refuse this time.

Leo made his way over to the dojo, for he knew they would be in there. And he was right. His brothers were training with their Sensei, but they seemed out of it, like something was missing.

Leo then stepped into the dojo, and closed his eyes.

He felt the urge to talk to his immediate younger brother, Raph. Talking to Splinter would be wiser, but Leo felt as though he needed Raph. He had to tell him these things. Maybe it was because Leo knew they had an uncomfortable past together, but it was something else. Leo noticed how he was the first one to come into his room when he had a nightmare. He noticed how he was always there for his brothers, during this time. He noticed how Raph never gave up on trying to talk to him when Leo came down.

Leo then realized that Raph actually cared for him.

So, Leo opened his eyes, seeing them still training, and said, "Raph, can we talk?"

Leo was surprised at how dry his voice sounded, but he still could talk.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, and turned their heads in Leo's direction.

There, in the entrance to the dojo, was Leo asking for Raph to talk. Raph was a little taken aback, like everyone else, but quickly nodded and said, "Ya, Leo. Of course," and followed him upstairs into his eldest brother's room.

When they left, Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter were all speechless.

Then after a short while, Mikey asked, "Had it worked?"

"Wow," Donnie said. "Leo came through." And that was all he could say.

"Leonardo fought hard," Splinter said. "It must be very difficult for him to open up like this. Let's give them some time. Continue training."

But, Splinter couldn't hide the small amount of joy that escaped from his voice. Leonardo was coming back.

**-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Raph followed his older brother in his room.

Leo immediately sat down on his bed, and looked up at the other turtle. Leo was nervous and scared to tell Raph what he was thinking. He didn't know how he'd react, and so Leo couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Then, poor Leo silently sobbed. He broke down and fell to the floor. He didn't expect to find himself being embraced in a hug, though. Raph sat down next to Leo and hugged him. He hugged him until the crying stopped, and Leo forced himself to look back up at Raph.

"I- I'm sorry.." Leo trailed off.

"Leo," Raph said. "It's okay, bro. It's okay."

Raph felt as though he should be here with Leo. He wanted too, even. Raph had to be the bigger person in this and help Leo through whatever he was going to say. He had to be a brother.

"Are you okay?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded, slightly.

Raph then looked at Leo for a second, taking in his sad and scared form.

Raph then said, in the most comforting voice he could make, "Tell me when you're ready, bro."

Just then, Leo spilled everything. He talked about his feelings and emotions about the whole ordeal, not leaving out a single detail. He said how the Shredder affected him. How the evil warrior shattered his body and mind, taking all light out of him. How he went through so much pain, trying not to show it, but did anyways. How he felt when he gave the Shredder their family's location. How he wanted to die. How he tried looking for answers through his katanas. How he thought the Shredder would come back and kill him. How his nightmares caused him physical and emotional pain. How he was scared and how he'd almost given up.

How he gained hope and made the courageous decision to tell Raph about all of this.

When Leo was done, Raph saw tears streaming down his brother's face. It must have been hard, opening up and explaining what he felt. Raph was honestly shocked when he heard all of this. He never knew that Leo suffered so much...

Raph then gave Leo another hug, longer this time, and said, tears also streaming down his face, "You're the bravest turtle I know. Nobody would open up that much to someone. Nobody but you, Leo. Nobody but you."

That was all he could say.

Over the years, Leo learned how to live again.

He played with his brothers and respected his father more. He trained more frequently, and stopped any evil that threatened their family. He wasn't scared of his past, anymore. Leo just focused on the future. The future with his family. Sometimes, Leo stopped and took a good, long look at his brothers. He would take them in, enjoying just being in the same place as them, and went right back to what they were doing.

Sitting down on the floor, embracing Raph in a hug, tears running along their faces, Leo realized that he had saved himself.

All was well after that.

All was well.

* * *

**Well, everyone, that was officially the end of my first ever fanfiction story! :'( But, before I go and try and write another one, if I can, I want to thank each and every one of you. I first want to thank all of my followers and the people who made my story a favorite of theirs! Before I thank all of my reviewers, I want to say that you all brought me to tears of joy when I read what you all thought of my writing! I never thought that anyone would really take the time to read my writing, so I thank you all. Don't let anybody tell you that you can't write, because you can! You all believed in me, so I believe in you. Thanks! **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed: **

**Savita, my best friend!**

**Athese**

**Fzy**

**LeonardoTheLeader**

**LeoIchibanTurtle03**

**TMNT short stories**

**jshelton010**

**ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt**

**ninjafreak0131**

**SafirDrage**

**Insanity21**

**Donnie Heart**

**Thanks again, I love you all, and continue to write and read! :)**


End file.
